Blood Bank
by darkkixie
Summary: Kurt finds himself taken from his family and forced into the world of vampires to become nothing more than a blood bag to the highest bidder. Desperate to get back to his family, Kurt fights against his fate but learns that there is more to the world that he thought he knew in the embrace of one vampire. BlainexKurt
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Thanks for everyone for their support at the end of Hounds of God, I was overwhelmed by the support I got for that story and ever since I've been thinking of what I can do to follow that... and this is it.**

**So, I've given you my version of the werewolf verse, this, is my version of the vampire verse. Things may seem a little different at first but the foundations are there and I'll drag you further into this world as we go.**

**Now before, I was always about four or five chapters ahead of you... I have not written a single chapter after this one but do have the entire plot set out and at the moment it will be longer than Hounds of God, so hold on for the long ride. This will also mean that updates may be slower, but I will do my best.**

**Enjoy!**

Icy blue eyes scanned the questionnaire on the desk in front of him while his shaking hand held a small worn pen, the black inked tip hovering over the multiple choice answers to a question he didn't want to answer without writing an extensive essay first. He took quick glances to either side of him, trying to see what Finn and Rachel were writing, both of whom tried to send Kurt a warm smile his way but only turned out tight and strained.

Every new city or town they passed through meant another form to fill out, just so they could stay in another desolate part of town over night before heading back on the road again. Of course there was more to it than that, the forms were for Boarder Control, who would check through all the details, take a pint and a small sample of blood from each person stepping into the city limits and hand out rooms at the various inns. Then as night fell, between three and five people would be chosen from the group, based on their blood and questionnaire, to take part in a blood party as payment for their board and safe passage through the city.

The blood parties were exactly that, a chance for a privileged few of the vampire residents to meet up and sink their fangs into the flesh of the usually drugged up humans. The drugs were almost a necessity for travellers; they help soothe the senses and stop the screaming. Not all humans needed the drugs, those humans who live in the cities and those brought up in the farms become accustom to the constant thirst of the vampires.

Usually Kurt wouldn't consent to taking part in one of these blood parties, but after travelling from city to city and watching his family and friends take part, the guilt of sitting back had gotten to him. So, after pleading with his father to let him take part, to earn his keep, Kurt found himself answering a set of questions he'd never looked at before.

The first was easy enough, '_Do you consent to taking part in a blood party?_'' _Yes_'. The second seemed obvious to Kurt, '_Do you consent to the bite of a vampire?_' '_Yes_'. The next had Kurt swallowing hard on the lump in his throat, '_Do you consent to the bite of more than one vampire at any one time?_' A very hesitant '_Yes_' followed that. A shaky hand filled in '_Yes_' on the next question, '_Do you consent to the bite of a vampire on any part of exposed skin?_' But it was the next question that had him pausing and debating himself.

A rough, bulky hand snatched the pen off Kurt, making him jump, watching the hand move the pen down to tick one of the boxes he'd been hesitating over. He had read it over and over again, unsure of what to do, knowing full well that others would consent, while others wouldn't. It was Kurt's choice.

_Do you consent to intercourse?_

It was a blunt question, with so many variables that Kurt wanted to open his mouth and question the vampires now collecting the forms and directing the humans to the nurse's office, where they'd have their blood pumped into blood bags and a small sample set aside for vetting those for the blood parties.

Kurt looked up at his father as he was handed back the pen, "If you get chosen, this'll be your first blood party, and you shouldn't have to do those sorts of acts just so these monsters can enjoy your blood a little bit more than normal."

Kurt nodded, taking the pen back, licking his dry lips, "Thanks dad."

Burt nodded, patting Kurt on the shoulder, "Hurry it up, kid."

Kurt watched Burt thrust his own form into the chest of the bulky vampire, unfazed by the fanged hiss sent his way and disappears into the nurse's office. Kurt's eyes return to the form, biting his lip as he scans the questions, but with Burt ticking '_No_' to that one question, all the others became void, except for one. '_Skills_'. Below this heading are all the skills thought appropriate for a blood party and Kurt quickly ticks '_Singer_' and '_Pianist_' before handing the form over and following the rest of his group into the nurse's office.

The room was clinical, just as expected, with row upon row of paper towel draped metal chairs with small stainless steel tables next to them, where sterilised needles lay wrapped up, ready for use, and blood bags hung on hooks over the chairs. Only Puck and Burt remained in the room, needles tapped into the soft flesh on the inside of their elbows with their blood bags half filled and the samples already taken. This part was no different for Kurt, everyone, even those who declined to take part in the blood parties had blood taken as well as samples; it was all part of the payment for their stay and made the whole process more efficient.

Wordlessly, he sat down in an empty chair, rolling up the sleeve of his black shirt and rested it on the arm of his chair, watching as the nurse stepped over with a small vial to collect his sample. Kurt didn't watch as she took the sample and inserted the new needle for the blood bag, instead he watched her. He noted the warm tone of her skin and the slight blush on her cheeks - a clear sign she'd just fed - and the way the tip of her retreated fang sat pressed lightly into her bottom lip; she'd fed not thirty minutes ago.

It was a rule that all those on Boarder Control, including doctors and nurses, were to feed before processing any humans. It wasn't uncommon to see one of their humans chained up in the corner, almost unconscious with several bite marks over their bodies, but this place was clean. Kurt met the eyes of the nurse; she'd caught him staring at her.

"Sorry... you... you look..." Kurt was struggling with his words, unsure as to how much he'd upset the nurse.

"Healthy? Sweetie, I know you're just curious but it's rude to stare. A boy of your age should know that."

The smile on the nurse's lips caused Kurt to blush hard and swallow away his dry throat, "Sorry."

"It's okay, cutie." Kurt couldn't help watching the nurse smile again, her fangs on display.

"Where's you human?" Kurt kicked himself for asking, deciding biting on his tongue from here on out was his best choice.

"Resting, dear." The nurse pulled the needle from Kurt's arm, taping a cotton bud over his vein. "There, all done."

Nodding his head, Kurt jumped to his feet and ran out the door, where he'd seen Puck and Burt go, he didn't dare hesitate in fear he'd insult the nurse again. He found his group in a waiting room, with another vampire, Asian in appearance, short military cut black hair with a kind smile, dressed in a simple grey suit, handing out maps and keys to each of them. Burt approached Kurt, thrusting a map and key into his hands, as the vampire spoke to the group.

"If you have any problems while you're here, you can call the number at the bottom of the map, that's my number, my name's Wesley Montgomery, I'm Head of Boarder Control. You'll all be staying in a lovely little inn called, Hale's Diner, in the centre of the Human District. The map shows the boundaries of that district, do not step outside it if you know what's good for you. Also, our farms are in that district, marked in black on the map... I'd stay out of there as well."

Kurt opened up the map, quickly finding the inn marked with a huge red 'X' and only two blocks behind it, was a huge blacked out area. The 'farms' was a nice way of referring to the factories where the humans, the vampires kept as pets or meals, were harvested. Women would stay on the farms while they were fertile and would be forced to give birth over and over again to offspring raised to serve the vampires. They would be raised on the drugs used at blood parties until they no longer needed them in order to accept the bite of a vampire and their entire upbringing was built around being exactly what a vampire needed.

It made Kurt sick to the stomach that these practices were allowed to go on, humans treated like cattle, but it had stopped the rouge attacks that had spawned before the Lord of the Vampires built these facilities... and as long as he and his group obeyed the rules, none of them would end up on one of these farms.

A tap on his shoulder brought Kurt back to the room, looking up at Burt with a tight smile then following him with the rest of the group out of the building.

"I'll come by the inn at six to collect the chosen." Wes called out before closing the door behind them.

"Damn vampires." Burt muttered under his breath, pushing Kurt along then leading the group through the Human District of the large skyscraper city, towards the inn.

Compared to the clean, sparse expanse of the city with its glass skyscrapers, large walkways lined with green leaved trees and open large parks, the Human District looked like something from Victorian England. With its dirty cobble paved streets, small thatch buildings and barely a tree or plant in sight, it was something Kurt and his group didn't want to be a part of. There were plenty of advantages to living in a vampire city, mainly its protection from the werewolves, but once you've lived in a pixie village where the humans live equal to them, it's hard to give that up.

That's where Kurt had come from and where they'd all lived in peace until six months ago when a pack of werewolves attacked the village and sent everyone fleeing into the surrounding woodland. A couple of the pixies escaped and met up with Burt, telling him of another village far from any werewolf districts, and that's where they were heading now. It meant moving from vampire city to vampire city, paying the toll every time, but it was better than camping out and risking being hunted down by any werewolves.

Hale's Diner didn't look out of place here, one of the largest buildings around but still cramped and falling apart at the seams, with small sash windows which all have a break or two, some even swinging on their rusted hinges. It wasn't that the vampires neglected the humans who lived in their cities, it was that the human didn't care for the buildings they rented off them, preferring to instead put their money aside in the hopes of moving on to better things. If those things existed.

Within the inn heaved the bodies of tired, worn humans, all either digging into just warm food or overzealously filled glasses of various alcoholic beverages. There was a stench in the air of smoke and blood; smoke from the cigarettes and cigar between lips and fingers, ones long gone dying away in a pile in the centre of the tables, and blood from the two neat and fresh open wounds on necks, wrists and any exposed skin in easy reach.

Puck was first at the bar, tapping his room key down on the wooden surface and smoothing back his mohawk with a flirtatious grin as the young woman finished serving an elderly gentlemen and turned all her attention to him.

"You're a new face." Spoke the blonde, sweeping her hair off her exposed shoulder, bite marks clear to see on her neck.

"Just spending a night. Maybe you could make it a little more fun for me later on." Puck winked, tapping on the side of a pump to obtain his drink.

The girl smiled, grabbing a glass and filling it with the strong ale from the pump, "Maybe. If you don't get chosen for the blood party."

"If you promise me your company, I'll make sure I'm not needed." Puck smiled, taking his pint from the girl.

"I won't promise you something when you can't promise me such a thing." The girl turned from Puck to serve one of the locals.

"Ouch, fail." Finn patted Puck on the back, leading Rachel passed the bar and up the stairs to the guest rooms.

Kurt watched Puck sulk away to the end of the bar to watch the girl work from his seat at a corner booth. The girl was right though, no one could escape payment, if you did then three others would have to take the place of one, and as a small group, it would be frowned upon and most likely end up with you being kicked out and left to fend on your own. It had only happened once, Jacob had been chosen two cities back and had hidden in the alleyways behind the hotel they had been assigned and in his place, Tina, Mike and Burt had had to take part in the blood party.

The next morning Burt had no problem with seeking out the cowardly boy and leaving him behind in that city. Kurt had felt bad for him for a moment, until he saw the angry bite marks in his father's neck and wrists and listened with worry to his laboured breathing. The journey that day had been slow to allow Burt's heart the recovery it needed.

Kurt watched everyone get settled around the bar or up in their rooms and decided to take a walk outside, round the back of the inn where he'd spotted the looming rooftops of the farms. Smoke billowed from the chimneys, while eerie amber lighting streamed through the iron barred windows making it look like a factory from the old days. But everyone knew better. From his vantage point two blocks down from the building, Kurt could hear the screams and wails of pain from the humans kept like cattle in there.

All the inns they stayed in were the same, positioned close enough to the farms, as if to warn the visitors of where they could end up if they didn't obey the rules put it place. Kurt had never seen a human brought up on a farm before, they tended to be kept locked away by the vampires or breeders; the humans seen walking about the city were likely to be free or freed blood bags, who just attended blood parties or filled blood bags to get a bit of extra cash.

A shiver ran through his lithe frame, pale fingers gripping his arms to hold in the warmth. Only a few more hours and he would know if he was chosen for the blood party tonight. It would be his first and he was terrified. He'd never been bitten, never been drugged and never left alone with vampires before. He'd seen them before, seen the lustful glances they'd send his way, wanting to taste his untouched blood. It was part of the reason why he wanted to take part tonight. If he could have his blood taken by some vampire then maybe, just maybe, the lingering looks would simmer.

They wouldn't disappear altogether, not while Kurt, at the age of nineteen, remained a virgin, but there was very little he could and wanted to do about that right now. He didn't want to give that away to some stranger in some unknown city, he wanted a romance, he wanted to feel that spark. He wanted to wait until they settled down in a pixie village, he wanted to bump into someone and share a moment before laughing it away nervously. He wanted to get to know him and fall in love with this stranger before given him everything... and that was a long way off.

His entire body rattled with nerves and he raised his wet eyes up to the sky and sent a wish out to his mother to give him strength. It was going to be a long night, but in the morning, they'd move on and leave this city behind with all the horrible memories Kurt was going to make.

* * *

Hazel eyes skimmed over the black ink on the spiral bound pages balanced precariously in his left hand while his right yanked open the stubbornly stiff door to the refrigerator in the large cream kitchen, accented in burgundy, a teak topped breakfast bar the only thing separating it from the spacious lounge, which was at the moment hidden beneath piles of similar looking spiral bound mounds of paper.

Glancing briefly from his page to the fridge, just long enough to distinguish between the stainless steel flasks and pluck out one of his choosing, Blaine deftly unscrewed the lid and poured a deep red liquid into a mug adorned with musical notes before replacing the lid and putting the flask back in the fridge. With a sigh towards the utter ramblings on the current paragraph, Blaine placed the mug in the microwave tucked neatly into the corner closest to the fridge and set the timer.

Resting his bare lower back against the counter, he turned the page over, grumbling when a droplet of water fell from his still damp curls. Tossing the paper aside, he yanks the door of the microwave open, seconds before the alarm was to sound, and dragged the mug out to press the rim to his lower lip and let the warm red liquid slide over his tongue and down his throat, warming his body.

Though Blaine tended to keep himself topped up with blood, just those few sips were already bringing a warmth to his olive skin which he'd started to lose since his last feed. It was dangerous for a vampire to be without blood from a blood bag after twenty four hours but with Blaine's job, he felt the need to feed every four to six hours. It didn't help that he preferred to drink from the blood bags rather than keep a human to feed from; a vampire would only have to feed every three days when given a live source of blood.

Blaine's eyes lifted over the rim of his mug as he heard a key settle into the lock on his front door, and the quick flick of the mechanics as it unlocked, letting his guest in. There were a handful of people Blaine gave a key to but he had a good idea of who it was considering the time of day.

"Well I see that maid I got you is doing a fine job." Wes' wide grin hid the disdain he was feeling at walking into the junk yard which was now the lounge.

"I let her go." Blaine muttered into his mug, drowning the last drop and licking the rim clean before tossing it into the sink already filled with red stained mugs.

"That time of the month?" Wes asked, placing a briefcase down on the breakfast bar; the only clean surface in the house.

"This place will be spotless in three days... Once I get through all this." Blaine pointed at various piles of files around the house.

He was generally a very tidy person, however for one week, once a month, he would have to review every vampire and free human under his control and decide if any of them required any disciplinary action. It was a huge task which meant long hours, no time for keeping a tidy house and definitely no time to put up with a whining house maid.

"Well, put those files aside for one night, because you, my oh so overworked friend, are coming to the blood party tonight." The grin on Wes' face made it seem like that was the solution to all of his problems.

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because as you may be aware, maybe you're not, I get to chose the good little vampires who attend these parties, and tonight, I, well Jeff and Thad persuaded me, have decided to use tonight's blood party to hold a Warbler reunion." Wes clapped his hands together in self praise before turning to his briefcase and pulling out a set of vials, pipettes and a large brown file, which only caused Blaine to groan and roll his eyes into the back of his head.

"I do not want to read more profiles, Wes!" Blaine groaned, rubbing his eyes with the ball of his palms.

"Okay, okay! I get it, Mr. Grump has read enough profiles for one life time. Don't worry, I've already done the hard work and chosen these ten humans from all the others for you to choose from. Just have a taste of the samples and tell me which three you think will work for everyone tonight. It's a big night, we haven't all got together in over a year, it's your first night off in two weeks, so we want the blood to be top grade."

Wes pushed the vials towards Blaine with the pipettes, while opening up the files, skimming through the pages and propping himself up on one of the bar stools.

Blaine gazed across the vials, organising the pipettes as he spoke, "What about Nick? Is he going?"

"Yeah, he's going?" Wes spoke, his eyes not leaving the pages in front of him.

"So I only need to choose two?" Only three humans tended to be chosen for smaller blood parties.

"No no, Nick is not down as a feeding human. Since Jeff has now claimed him, only Jeff gets his sweet blood." Everyone knew how sweet Nick's blood was, a little too sweet for Blaine's taste, so everyone, including Wes, mourned when Jeff finally claimed his long term boyfriend.

Carefully, Blaine unscrewed each of the caps, keeping them all in order and placed a pipette in each one, squeezing just enough blood into each of the tips. Wes watched as he brought the first one to his tongue and let a drop of blood hit his taste buds. Wes couldn't help the roar of laughter as he watched Blaine grimace and shiver with disgust at the taste of the first sample. Without a word, Blaine took the sample bottle, poured the rest down the sink and turned the tape on, glad to be rid of the blood and the accompanied smell.

"That bad, eh?" Wes grinned.

"Awful. If the rest are like that, we can stop right now." Blaine croaked, sipping from a glass of water he'd just poured.

"That one was on drugs and a heavy drinker so I wasn't expecting much from him anyway."

"Thanks for the warning. I don't want to know about the ones you've already dismissed."

Wes smirked with a little chuckle, "No you don't. Now come on, carry on."

Wes held up the second pipette to Blaine, who took it with a grumble. As the blood hit his tongue, Wes watched for Blaine's reaction, making notes next to the number on the listed page he had at the top of his pile. This carried on throughout the whole process, occasionally Wes would sample the blood as well when prompted by Blaine or because of Blaine's indifference to the flavour. With a relieved sigh, Wes pushed the last sample bottle towards Blaine.

"Last one." He sighed.

Blaine groaned, hand over his stomach, "Do I have to?"

"Come on baby, drink up." Wes teased, holding the pipette up to him.

With a whine, tip of a fang digging into his lower lip, Blaine took the pipette and squeezed a drop of blood onto his tongue. A warmth spread over his tongue and throat from the cold blood followed by a tingling sensation as his taste buds took on a mixture of spices followed by a flow of ice, chilling his body, a shiver rattling his every bone. With dazed eyes, Blaine set the pipette on his tongue and squeezed every last drop out of the small utensil, a groan escaping as he closed his eyes to the sensations circling his body, warming his blood.

Wes quirked an eyebrow at Blaine's reaction and smirked at the slight tent building in the towel around his waist.

"Wow there, Blaine. I like you and all but, there's no need for that." He teased, reaching for a clean pipette and sampling the blood, his own pupils dilating at the senses brought to life through the blood.

Blaine blushed throwing the pipette in the sink and taking a few steadying breaths to calm himself. He'd never been so affected by human blood before and through his embarrassment at displaying such a reaction in front of Wes, Blaine pondered why and what this meant... if anything.

"So, I'm guessing this last one is on the list." Wes smirked, pulling a file out and placing it face down on the table.

Blinking to bring himself back to the present, Blaine turned back to Wes with a nod. He wanted to taste more of that blood, he wanted to see the face behind it and learn more about the human it belong to. He needed to know more.

"And which other two?" Wes prompted, turning the sheet of paper towards Blaine so he could see the notes he'd made.

But Blaine couldn't concentrate on anything but the blood he'd tasted, instead his eyes just skimmed the page, looking for Wes' telltale symbol of a little bird next to the number he liked, "Five and Eight." Blaine muttered, stepping from the kitchen and heading up the spiral staircase to his room.

"Great. I'll pick you up at seven." Wes called, pulling the three files from his stack and putting them at the top of the pile for later. He heard a hum as Blaine's response and took it as his queue to leave. He had a lot to do before meeting with Blaine, including picking up the humans for the blood party tonight.

* * *

**Well? What do we think? I know not a lot has been revealed and you're all probably really confused, but if I carried on this chapter would be too long! I'd love to hear from any of you, so please review, plus it will spur me on to continue this. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I love you guys! Thanks so much to everyone for their lovely reviews and to those who are following and have favourited. I'm really sorry it took so long to get this up, last week was a hectic week, but it's here and I hope you enjoy.**

**Song in this chapter is Emeli Sande's 'Wonder'**

Burt was glad to have already finished off the last of his chips when Kurt trudged into the inn and slumped into the seat opposite him. He watched Kurt examine his plate, trying to figure out what had sat there before it was devoured while Burt sipped on the last of his beer. He'd left a few lettuce leaves on the side from the garnish the chefs had adorned his steak and chips with just to give Kurt the illusion he'd had a healthy meal. He wasn't sure if it was working.

"I don't think I want to know, do I?" Kurt asked, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"You know me, son." Burt couldn't help the sly smirk spreading on his lips.

"Yeah, I do."

The heavy sigh Kurt exerted let Burt know that he'd been caught, but for once he didn't let it faze him. He'd been eating healthy and heartily ever since his last blood party and decided that tonight was going to be his once in a blue moon treat. Silently he pushed a small bowl of assorted berries towards Kurt, bumping it into his resting arm to grab his attention.

"You need to eat too. If you get chosen you'll need your energy. You do not want to end up in one of the hospitals here... paying the bill would see us stuck here for quite a while." Burt held up a fork towards Kurt.

Taking the fork, Kurt prodded at the fruit, piercing a blueberry, "When you say... pay the bill?"

"I mean you'll be drained dry and attending blood parties until your bill is paid." Burt explained, reclining in his wooden chair and setting his empty glass aside.

Kurt nodded, slowly chewing on the berries, his appetite diminished thanks to the stress of the upcoming blood party, "How much longer until we reach Trevose Head?"

"A week if we can keep on the move. There's quite a large city which we may have to spend a couple of nights in but that shouldn't be a problem." Burt looked around the room as everyone from their group started to gather, aware of the time creeping up on them.

"Then we can make a shrine for Carole."

Burt looked back to Kurt, watching the light glaze over his eyes be washed away in a blink. It was true that they had not yet been given the time to grieve for Carole and create a shrine where they could sit and remember her.

It had only been six months and Burt, even with his memory failing him in his later years, could remember every second of that day. It was a Wednesday, so naturally, everyone was either at work or at school. Burt was at his garage laughing over the tale one of his pixie customers had about the carnival that took place the week before, when the drill of an alarm sounded around the village. There were many alarms that all the citizens had memorized and there was no mistaking the alarm which signalled a werewolf attack.

Burt had sent his customers away and told his staff to head home to their families, while gathering his own belongings and flipping through his contacts to call Kurt. He remembered the dread and fear he felt when that phone rang out and the eerie recorded voice of his son sang through on his voice mail. A phone call to Finn had his heart jumping into his throat at the scared, out of breath voice of his step son.

The school had already been attacked; apparently it was the first place the wolves ambushed. Finn had grabbed Rachel and fled to the music room to hide. It was only when the screams died away that they saw shadows lurking outside the door. Grabbing a chair, Finn was ready to attack when he recognised the voice of his step brother calling to him. Escaping together, they didn't stop until they reached Kurt's Navigator and drove carefully through the village towards the garage when Finn's phone went off.

Burt wished he'd gotten to the house first, maybe then he could've turned the kids away so they didn't have to see the blood on the grass, the fragments of glass from the broken windows and the claw marks dragged across the wooden walls and porch. He wished he could've stopped Finn racing up the stairs to their room to find his mother lain out on the bed, belly ripped open and blood soaked into the sheets.

It took all he had to drag Finn from the house and force him, Kurt and Rachel back into the Navigator. It took even more to not turn around to the sound of the howls just behind him, instead, jumping into the driver's seat, locking the doors and taking the quickest route out of the village. As they went, they'd picked up Tina, Mike and Puck, while other cars followed them into the underground tunnels built by the pixies centuries ago.

That's where they stayed for at least a week, working through the few supplies they had. It wasn't until the eighth day that Burt got a message from one of his customers to meet him to discuss their next move. That conversation started this journey across the country, with his small troupe of survivors to Trevose Head; one of the pixie capitals.

Burt looked around as everyone settled around the inn, nervous chatter building as eyes started to dart more frequently to the clock on the wall or to the watches around their wrists. It caused him to look down at his own watch, only to sigh when he saw how much time had passed.

"Don't worry, dad. I probably won't get chosen." Kurt tried to smile reassuringly, rolling a blackberry around his bowl.

"You know as well as I do that you will, son." He spoke as he removed his cap to run his hand over his bald head before replacing it.

"Only if the vampires choosing have tasted pixie blood." Kurt muttered, looking around to make sure no one was listening to them.

"Your blood will still taste richer compared to ours. You may only be half pixie but that'll be enough." Burt whispered, eyes turning to the door only to relax when Mike and Tina walk in and take a seat at a table by themselves.

"Is that why you didn't want me attending the blood parties? Because I'm half pixie?" Kurt popped the last blackberry into his mouth, his icy blue eyes staring at Burt, mimicking his mother's.

"No, I did it because you're my son, and I'm just trying to protect you from the horrors of this world." Burt smiled, reaching over to squeeze Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiled back stiffly, "I love you too, dad."

The door to the inn creaked on its hinges followed by the wooden beams on the floor creaking under the weight of the six men walking through and strategically taking up positions around the room, covering the exits. Burt focused in on the vampire they'd met before, his grey suit still looking as impeccable as before. An elderly lady pushed passed two of the other vampires and over to Wes, hands pressed firmly onto her hips.

"Is the rat pack really necessary, Wesley?"

"Just a precaution, Haley." Wes' smile spread wide, showing off his fangs. "I'll collect your guests' payment then be out of your hair."

Wes' eyes met with Burt's and he slowly stepped over to the table, his eyes dropping to his clipboard and scanning the names again. Burt leant back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

"So? Who is it this time?" Burt's eyes snapped to Kurt briefly, aware of the shaking in Kurt's hands.

Wes smiled, "Straight to the point. A man after my own heart. Right, so... For your payment we request the presence of Noah Puckerman, Tina Cohen-Chang, Santana Lopez and Kurt Hummel."

Noah, Tina and Santana were already on their feet and walking towards the front door as Kurt slowly willed his legs to hold him steady. His mind was awash with terrifying thoughts, making him feel slightly nauseous, his head spinning causing the conversation between Wes and his father to become hard to concentrate on.

"Four? Must be some party you're having." Burt quizzed, watching his son with worry.

"Just a reunion of sorts, I hope you don't mind." Wes bowed his head slightly in respect to the older man.

"I'd rather my son remained here." Burt argued, motioning a finger towards Kurt.

Wes sent a wandering look over Kurt's form, his tongue lapping over his fangs, forcing them to retreat back as far as they could, the tips protruding down slightly further than the rest. He turned his attention back to Burt, "For your son to remain, I want four more." The warning in Wes' voice was chilling.

Kurt snapped his eyes into focus, straightening his back, "Dad, it's fine. Don't worry."

Moving round the vampire, Kurt leant over to wrap his arms around Burt's shoulders, kissing him on the cheek then pulling away before Burt could hold him captive. He already felt guilty enough for letting everyone take part in these parties without him, he didn't need the guilt of four others having to attend because he couldn't.

Burt watched Kurt walk slowly over to Tina, Santana and Puck, the latter wrapping a protective arm around him as they're lead out of the inn by the five bulky looking vampires. Wes gave a gentle nod to Burt, reminding him that he has his number if he has any worries and follows his men out of the inn.

Burt glanced down at his watch, taking deep breaths to try and shake the trembling of his limbs. He had a long wait now. They could be gone from anything between six hours and fifteen. Burt was hoping it would be more like six hours.

* * *

Blaine had just tamed his curls in a thin layer of gel when Wes knocked on his bedroom door before let himself in, grinning at his appearance. Wes himself had changed into a pair of grey slacks and black shirt, collar open and a small yellow warbler pin over his chest, his skin had lost a bit of its normal warmth, an obvious sign Wes had limited his feeding in order to enjoy the live blood bags tonight. Blaine himself had decided on a pair of fitted red jeans and a black polo shirt, he wanted to keep it relaxed, he spent enough time in a suit during the day and even into the evenings. He didn't want that around his friends.

"You about ready to get going?" Wes asked, leaning against the door handle, his eyes fluttering briefly to his watch.

"Yeah. Get me out of here before I read another profile about some vampire who has done adequate work this month." Blaine groaned, strapping his own watch to his wrist.

"It's your own fault, you know?" Wes exclaimed, leading Blaine down the stairs and out the apartment, "You were the one who decided these reviews needed doing every month."

Blaine locked up then followed Wes out of the building and down the path through the park, taking a deep breath, "Too many Rouges were getting through, you know that. Humans were leaving the city, I had to do something. This was the most effective way of flushing them out."

Wes nodded in agreement, pocketing his hands, "You're right. I just wish you'd trust someone to help you."

"I tried, remember? No, it's okay, get's me out of the office."

"And traps you in your apartment." Wes sighed, patting Blaine on the back, "Come on, get a move on. Charlotte's getting the humans ready and I still need to administer the drugs."

A flash of fang from Wes set the challenge, Blaine returning the challenge with the flash of his own extending fangs and as the wind picked up for just a moment, they were gone. At the speeds they reached, the city was a blur of glass, amber lights and concrete streets, the wind was like a razor against their skin and it wasn't long before they stopped outside a tall building, palms pressed over each other on the yellow Warbler symbol proudly displayed to the right of the main entrance.

Wes pulled his hand off Blaine's groaning in annoyance, barely out of breath and stomped into the building, flashing his ID to the lady at reception. Blaine laughed, following Wes inside, his own ID held up to the woman now watching them with raised interest as they waited for the elevator.

"I've always been faster than you, Wes. Just give up." Blaine grinned, a twinkle in his eyes.

"You only won because I'm a little low. If I had fed-"

"You'd get a stitch. Come on! You've used that excuse so many times!" Blaine was jumping on the balls of his feet.

"This is not over. I will beat you. I beat you at all the competitions we competed in at school. I will beat you again."

Wes stepped into the elevator while Blaine jumped in, still grinning, "You're getting old."

Blaine pressed the button for the top floor, leaning back against the wall.

"My doctor said I've stopped aging now." Wes sighed, watching the numbers tick away above the doors.

"Hmm, I'd rather stop at 31 than the 26 I'm stuck at." Blaine huffed.

"And I'd rather be 26." Wes smiled, leading Blaine out when the elevator stopped and through a set of double doors opening out into a suite.

A grand fireplace was already roaring, white marble surround standing out against the warm grey walls while the floor is lined with waxed oak boards. The centre of the room sunk down into a seated area, cushions in a varied array of purple and pink hues scattered everywhere with a glass table situated in the middle. A grand piano sat in the corner of the room next to the wall to ceiling windows draped in dark purple curtains which lay gently against the wooden floor, slightly obscuring the view to the balcony outside.

Wes flipped a switch, the large chandelier letting a dim wave of light settle across the room, allowing Wes to navigate his way to the double doors next to the grand piano. Knocking gently, Wes turned to Blaine who had settled into a flood of cushions in the lower seating area.

"You like?" Wes asked, his arms gesturing to the room.

"I'm sure you only just redecorated this place." Blaine picked up a cushion, throwing it behind his head to recline against the steps that lead down.

"Charlotte wasn't happy with what I chose, so I let her free on the company card."

"She barely comes up here." Blaine arched an eyebrow at his friend.

"But when she does, it hurts her eyes." Wes rolled his own eyes, knocking on the door again, "Lottie? You gonna let me in or what?"

"Hang on, hang on!" Came a slightly annoyed but sweet, quiet voice.

They listened to the sound of the door unlocking before it crept open just a few inches to allow long tan fingers to grip the wood and soft green eyes to peak out around long curly black hair. Charlotte smiled brightly when her eyes met Wes', who was smiling just as warmly. She pulled the door back enough to step around it, her butterfly printed maxi dress sweeping around her small frame and allowed Wes to pull her into his arms and press a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Hey." Wes whispered against her lips.

"Hi." Charlotte whispered tearing her eyes away to smile at Blaine, "Hi Blaine!"

"Hi Lottie." Blaine waved to her, sitting up, "I like what you've done here."

A light flickered in her eyes as she stood a little straighter, "Of course it is, what you lot chose was awful! There's no way I would've allowed clients in here before!"

"I did offer you a job here." Wes nudged her.

"There's no way I'm working with you." Charlotte placed another kiss to his lips, her fang catching his lip cause Wes to wince, "You're late." She hissed.

"Sorry, how you getting on?" Wes asked.

"Good, they're ready. Do you want to come and see?" Charlotte directed the question to Blaine.

Blaine stood, stepping over to the pair, "Sure." He tried to control his voice as he spoke but could tell Wes had spotted the slight tilt. Truth be told, Blaine had been itching to meet the human whose blood he had tasted earlier and thought of nothing else since, even to the point where he was slightly disappointed when he didn't see anyone as they entered the room.

They followed Charlotte through the door into a large bedroom where, on the large silk draped bed sat the four humans, the two women on one side dressed in short sleeved white shirts and short pleated navy and red checked skirts, their hair was tied back off their necks. On the other side sat the two men, both in grey slacks with unbuttoned white shirts, sleeves rolled up to their elbows and loose navy and red ties hanging under the collars of the shirts.

Charlotte was already discussing with Wes about how she'd picked the theme of the Warbler uniform for tonight's reunion party, making one of the girls stand and twirl, but Blaine found himself drawn to the other side of the bed, his feet taking him there for a closer look at the smaller of the two men.

He watched as the taller human with his tanned skin and mohawk hair style wrapped a protective arm around the pale, thin yet toned body of the smaller human, his own thick chestnut hair styled back off his head. While the taller looked directly at him, not backing down with an intense stare, the smaller was looking down and away and Blaine wanted nothing more than to grip his chin and make him look his way.

He felt his fangs pressing into his lip as he took in the body before him and listened to the fluttering heartbeat. He watched the younger man's adam's apple bob in his throat and his eyes lashes flutter before they rose along with his head to be greeted by swirls of blue, green and grey. Blaine felt a wave of desire and need rush through him as he stared into the eyes of this human and all of a sudden he wanted to tear the other human away and surround this lithe form with his own.

He wanted to own this human, to bite into that pale flesh and show all others who would dare to look his way that this human was taken. He'd never owned a human before, even on his tours of the farms or when his father was presented with another human gift from another city, he didn't have any interest in their ownership, but something about this human awoke something in him... and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

Wes brushed past Blaine to press a pin to the collar of the younger human, "Why are there four?" Blaine asked, running a hand over his face.

"Because this one is just for us."

Wes straightened out the human's collar and Blaine watched as Wes' fangs protruded past his lower lip while the tip of his fingers brushed against that pale neck.

"Why would you do that?" Blaine asked, wanting to pull Wes away.

"Because he's a pixie, and it's been years since I last tasted pixie blood, and you seemed to enjoy it too."

Blaine's eyes widened and shot to the younger man who looked just as surprised as Blaine did, but also looked scared, his small frame shaking slightly. His fangs retreated back as he felt his mind struggling against the opposing forces within him. All at once he wanted to feed on that blood he had got a taste of earlier while he also wanted to bring the boy into his arms and protect him, tell him that everything was going to be alright and that no one would touch him.

Wes moved away to pull out four needles from a black case on the side. Charlotte approached Wes to say her goodbyes and Blaine just about wished her well before she left the room. Wes moved to inject the two girls with the drug, who sat still, accepting the jab. He then moved around to inject the older man who just grunted his disapproval.

"Where are their profiles?"

"Over on the desk." Wes replied.

Turning his back to the bed and to those blue eyes, Blaine picked up the profile flipping through the first three with enough time to just catch their names until he found the one he wanted. _Kurt Hummel_... _Kurt_... It took everything in him to not turn back and look to the beautiful man he now had a name for. He read through his profile carefully, smiling to himself as he noticed he'd chosen '_singer_' and '_pianist_'. A thought occurred to Blaine, causing him to turn on his feet to watch Wes bring the needle to the soft flesh of Kurt's elbow.

"We should have him play the piano." Blaine blurted out to stop Wes in his tracks.

He looked up, "He is." Wes turned back to the needle.

"He can't play on that drug." Blaine countered.

"I'm not giving him the same drug as the others, this one won't kick in for another two hours, so he can play for us." Wes pressed the needle into his vein, watching as the clear liquid disappeared from the vial, "You can do that can't you, Kurt?"

Kurt swallowed hard as Wes' eyes met his, nodding slowly before licking his lips, "Yes." Came the whisper of a voice Blaine only wanted to hear more of.

Wes removed the needle from Kurt's arm and stepped over to Blaine to put all his supplies away. Blaine watched Kurt flex his arm, his eyes still focused and fearful while the eyes of the other three were already starting to become unfocused and distant, their bodies swaying ever so slightly.

"Okay, all four of you make your way into the main room and position yourselves in the seated area, our guests will be here shortly."

Wes opened the door for them, leading them through. Their legs were wobbly, the one Blaine now knew was Santana leant heavily on Puck for support, almost being carried over to a pile of cushions where she reclined, eyes closed to try and pull back some focus. Tina sat next to her, her head tilted to the side as if she could hold it up no longer and Puck sat back on the other side, watching over the two.

Blaine found himself following just behind Kurt, his fingers pressing against his lower back, enjoying the shiver rippling through his small frame. He led him to the piano watching him sit down before the ivory keys, his own hand running up his spine and settling gently around his neck. He had so many questions for the man in front of him, so much he wanted to know, but where to start. He licked his lips to try and get his voice to work but as he walked to the side to take in the pixie's profile, the main doors swung open.

"Hey! Everyone's here, they're just putting their stuff away in their rooms." Jeff strode through, grin wide on his face, only widening when he spots the humans, "Oh, nice selection Wes. Nice mix here." Jeff's eyes sweep over to Kurt, groaning when he spots the Warbler pin on his collar, "Wes! How come you get to put dibs on the pretty one?"

"Hey!" Came the stern but amused voice of Nick from the doorway.

Dressed like Puck and Kurt, Nick walked over to Jeff, two bite marks clear for everyone to see on his neck and on his side over his ribs, visible as his open shirt flutters open. Grabbing Jeff by his shirt, he kisses him hard, reminding the vampire of whom he belonged to and whose blood he'd be enjoying tonight.

"I didn't eat all that meat just for you to feast on someone else." Nick hissed against Jeff's lips.

Jeff smiled, wrapping his arms around him, "I was just looking out for my boys."

"Sure you were." Called Trent from the door.

As everyone turned to the main doors, all the other Warblers entered chatting amiably between one another then spreading about the room to greet Wes, Jeff and Nick. Blaine squeezed Kurt's shoulder comfortingly as he felt him stiffen in his seat before walking over to greet all the vampires he hadn't seen in years and those he had only seen last week. There were smiles and hugs with idle chitchat as everyone manoeuvred around the room to say hello.

Blaine caught Nick bouncing over to the piano and engaging Kurt in a conversation, Nick's wide smile unnerving the pixie and bringing a delightful smile to those lips which had only been held in a tight line since Blaine first saw him. Nick reached for the gavel on the piano, hammering it down on the vanished wood to gain the attention of all around, including Wes who was soon bounding over to the human to retrieve his gavel; a gift from all the Warblers at graduation.

"Now that we're all here, there is only one way to start this party."

Nick spun on the spot nodding to Kurt who turned to the ivory keys with a deep, focused gaze, the snapping of Nick's fingers counting him into the beat. As soon as Kurt's fingers hit those keys, sending the melodic high octave notes echoing through the room, everyone smiled and nodding as the memories of the last time they'd sung this song as a group warmed their hearts.

Blaine watched Trent pull Ethan and Andrew over to the piano while Thad and David clapped along with Wes and Jeff clicked his fingers along with Nick from across the room. Blaine couldn't help clapping along while watching Kurt become one with the music he played, the tiniest of smiles on his lips, bright blue eyes occasionally lifting from the keys to admire the overexcited vampires around him... and when Kurt turned his gaze to Blaine, he was sure to capture him with a lingering gaze.

Nick took the lead, just as he did all those years ago on the stage which won them Nationals, with Jeff clapping his hands together with the rest of the lads, picking up the beat. Kurt held his rhythm perfectly while bodies danced around the room and the piano, with others jumping down into the seated area around the now dazed and sluggish three humans.

_I can beat the night, I'm not afraid of thunder  
I am full of light, I am full of wonder_

Woah, oh I came falling under  
Woah, oh I am full of wonder

Jeff engulfed Nick in his arms, kissing his cheek as he wrapped up his part, allowing Thad to step up and take over. Wes, ever the council leader, began to lead Trent and David in a harmony before singing out the last two lines perfectly with Thad.

_Though our feet might ache, the world's upon our shoulders  
No way we goin' break, 'cos we are full of wonder_

Woah, oh we came falling under  
Woah, oh we are full of wonder

David stepped forward to take a line, followed by Wes who repeated the line with David, with Jeff joining in by the third repetition. Blaine took his position at the foot of the piano, both at centre stage and with the perfect view to see Kurt's reaction to his voice as he belted out the last line.

_This light is contagious, go, go tell your neighbours  
Just reach out and pass it on  
This light is contagious, go, go tell your neighbours  
Just reach out and pass it on ooh yeah  
This light is contagious, go, go tell your neighbours  
Just reach out and pass it on ooh yeah  
This light is contagious, go, go tell your neighbours  
Just reach out and pass it on yeah_

Woah, oh we came falling under  
Woah, oh we are full of wonder

Everyone was singing along now, allowing Blaine a moment to smile at Kurt, at the look of awe he was receiving, a sparkle of something incredible in his eyes. Blaine spun around slowly as he sung his solo, then with purpose turned to the pixie, singing the last line to him and him alone. He felt his fangs straining to extend fully at the slight blush on Kurt's cheeks, but pushed it back he did, knowing there was a while before he'd be allowed to sink into that slim porcelain skinned neck.

_When everything feels wrong, and darkness falls upon you  
Just try sing along, this is a message from Cabana  
If your heart turns blue, I want you to remember  
This song is for you, and you are full of wonder_

Pulled from the stare of his prey, Blaine is thrown into the enthused ruckus of his Warbler friends. Melodies were lost and notes were flat as they repeated the last two lines over and over again, Nick and Jeff laughing at the dance moves of some of the Warblers. Blaine would never get over the energy that being together like this brought to him and to each and every one of them... he'd missed this.

_Woah, oh we came falling under  
Woah, oh we are full of wonder_

Kurt played out his melody until the room erupted in applause and whistles, followed by laughter and bodies finding some sort of surface to recline against. Thad and David were already heading to the seated area to take a much needed gulp of blood from Santana and Puck, just a faint gasp of breath the only sign to the discomfort they were feeling as the two sharp fangs pierce their skin.

"Oh man, I missed doing that! I feel so alive right now." Jeff exclaimed, as he sunk into a pile of cushions, pulling Nick down with him.

"We're doing that again and again and again tonight, until none of us can sing another word." Nick chuckled into Jeff's chest, enjoying the hand running through his hair.

"My voice is already going." Trent muttered, rubbing his throat.

"Oh dear Trent, out of practise." Wes tutted, shaking his head at the vampire now glaring at him.

Blaine had only just caught onto the slow melody playing in the background, turning back to the piano where Kurt still sat, fingertips floating over the keys, mouth slightly parted as if whispering unknown lyrics... eyes focused on something not in this room. Blaine wanted to know what he was thinking about, what tune he had in his head which he couldn't help but play, but he could only focus on the glaze in those beautiful eyes which told him that it wouldn't be long until he'd be able to taste that sweet, spiced blood once more and listen to this pixie's gasps and moans, while he body arched and begged for more.

* * *

**Congrats to those who guessed the pixie link with Kurt... will I ever write something with a normal Kurt? I'm not sure... but unlike HoG him being half-pixie is not a major player in this story, it's just an element I wanted to add. So not a lot of Kurt in this chapter, but I felt Blaine and Burt could give a better insight to this part of the story. Next up, the drug takes control. I'd love to hear from you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the delay, last week was a bad one for me and I won't dwell on it but it didn't go well and writing was the last thing I wanted to do, and then Cory! All my love goes out to his family and friends.**

**But thank you all for your wonderful reviews, they've been the one thing reminding me to give my ass a kicking and get this chapter out.**

**Before you go on, Wes is a favourite of mine, I love his character and the way he welcomes Kurt in and the way he looks out for him, so his involvement in this story will be heavy but at the end of the day, this is Klaine. In light of what's happened, I have thought about it but won't be changing Finn's part in this story. He's in this chapter briefly and does come back on the scene later on too.**

**Enjoy!**

The party continued with a variety of songs sung equally throughout the group with only a couple of the vampires taking the lead on a few while the others would dance around them. They paused between songs long enough for soft groans and yearning whimpers to fill the room as fangs pierced through skin to draw out blood, the room filled with a coopery odour. Puck's shirt and grey pants had been tossed into a darkened corner, leaving him languishing on the piles of silk cushions with one vampire sinking his teeth into his neck, reopening an old wound, while another bites into his inner thigh. Santana had been dragged into the bedroom with three vampires some time ago, while Tina lay in the lap of one vampire with another sucking on her wrist.

Kurt's fingers slipped over the keys of the piano, no longer aware of what he was playing or how long he'd been sitting here, looking out onto the party, watching the vampires, watching the drug take over his friends' bodies and now feeling it take hold of his own. It was a strange sensation. Before when his fingertips pressed against the cold, smooth ivory keys, he could feel the piano vibrate around him, now he felt nothing. His whole body was numb to the sensations of every touch, even the breeze from the now open windows did nothing for him but tousle his hair.

His head felt heavy on his shoulders, making him feel dizzy and sleepy, his eye lids slipping closed for brief periods, becoming harder and harder to open again. But it wasn't an unwelcome feeling, in fact it made him feel relaxed and content, his whole body arching back as he rolled his head with his eyes closed, a soft moan escaping between parted lips. Occasionally a vampire with curly black hair would run his fingers over his back or shoulders and it would send a rush of adrenaline through his veins while his body followed after those fingertips, wanting more of the numb yet warm touch.

Glazed blue eyes rolled up to look at the vampire who had been keeping an eye on him all evening, doing exactly what he was doing now. Kurt held out his wrist to him, watching his expression as the vampire's now warm and blood smeared hand gripped his wrist and his fingertips pressed down on the skin to listen to his fluttering heartbeat. Kurt licked his own lips as he watched the vampire he now could just about recall was Wes smile, revealing extended white fangs cleaned of the blood he'd just watched him suck from Tina's inner thigh.

Kurt's head rolled of its own accord to the lower seated section to watch the guy he remembered as Nick, straddle the lap of the vampire he'd spent most of the evening with. He watched him lick the blood off the vampire's fingers then reach in to kiss him, feeding him the blood. He watched Nick arch his neck and allow the vampire to plunge those long fangs in. But he didn't scream or cry out, he moaned, leaning in for more, and in Kurt's dizzying state he wondered how the human could take the bite without the drug. Was he from the farms? But then why did these vampires accept him so openly?

Mumbled words fogged Kurt's brain, causing him to groan and cover his eyes with his free hand, shaking his head while more nonsense went back and forth over him. Fingers ran from his nape, through his cut back hair into his coif where they fisted, gripping tightly to the longer strands and forcing his head back while extracting a sharp gasp from his parting lips. Kurt found his breathing becoming sharper, more frantic as thoughts of what would come flashed through his mind.

"Do you want to go first?"

As Wes' voice became clear to him, Kurt slowly opened his eyes to be greeted with the same eyes which had been watching him all night. Those sultry hazel orbs were always there, watching him, taking in his form and if he couldn't see those piercing eyes, he could feel the vampire's touch, ever so gentle, but with a need Kurt didn't understand. He'd watched the vampire feed from Santana early into the party, but since that quick taste he hadn't taken blood from anyone else, instead preferring to sing along with the others or watch Kurt play. It unnerved him, watching the vampire as he waited, waited for the drug to take over his body, and then what would he do? How much blood would he take from him if he wasn't feeding from the others?

He watched the vampire lick his lips but shake his head, motioning for Wes to go ahead of him. Kurt blinked in confusion at the vampire, wondering what he was waiting for. However, this was it, he felt himself arching back against Wes as the vampire leant over to trace his lips over his neck. His whole body was shaking now, even through the numbness and the intoxication of the drugs, the nerves of being bitten for the first time still shone through.

The curly haired vampire was still watching him, his eyes flickering between Kurt's face and his neck where Wes was now dragging his fangs over the flawless porcelain skin. A sensation swamped Kurt's senses as a pressure he couldn't place pierced through the skin on his neck, breaking through layer after layer until it hit its prize. All Kurt felt was a high as he closed his eyes, a need for more and a want for Wes to never let him go.

He felt Wes moan before he heard it, the suction on his neck pulling him back against the vampire while the hand in his hair forced his head further aside. It was exhilarating, he felt so at peace and yet the world around him was falling away, becoming harder to concentrate on... but he didn't care. The surreal joy of having the vampire suck his blood was all that mattered right now and that both thrilled and scared him. He could feel the blood leaving his body, he could feel Wes' lips clamping down on his skin, marking him and he wanted it and more.

A sharp tug on his neck had him opening his eyes to see what was going on but all he saw were the wide, blown hazel eyes of the vampire before him, his chest heaving and his lips dry with need. He could tell the vampire wanted him, he'd felt his need all night, but right now the vampire looked desperate for a taste, with fangs digging deep into his lower lip.

Kurt's arm lifted off the bench and reached out for the vampire, offering out his wrist to him. He frowned as he watched the vampire hesitate and step back from the outstretched arm. Kurt gasped when a pull on his neck left an emptiness he needed to fill.

"Go ahead, Blaine. You've never had blood like this, it's delicious."

As if to emphasis his words, Wes lapped up the blood seeping from the open wounds, smiling as Kurt shivered and moaned at the touch. Again, Kurt held out his wrist to the vampire he now knew as Blaine and this time the vampire took it, sitting next to Kurt on the bench and holding the wrist just inches from his lips.

A cry escaped Kurt's lips as Wes sunk back into his neck, but again all Kurt felt was a rush of want and need, the same desires showing through his eyes as his head lulled to the side and he watched Blaine watching him. It was as if the vampire was asking Kurt, asking for his permission with those eyes and in a moment of madness, Kurt did something he thought he'd never do.

"Please."

It was a whisper, but it was enough to watch a small smile settle on Blaine's lips and press a gentle kiss to his wrist. Bringing Kurt's wrist up ever so slightly, Blaine was now able to keep his eyes on Kurt as he extended his fangs into that soft skin. They didn't stay open for long though. Through his own rush, Kurt watched Blaine moan while taking deep calming breaths before pressing deeper into his wrist, the pressure increasing and causing Kurt to arch and groan against the pleasure filling his body from his neck and his wrist.

Kurt wasn't aware of how long this surge of emotions he was feeling went on for but all too soon Wes was pulling away from him, leaving him whimpering for more while his body slumped against Blaine's. His bleary blue eyes looked up and met with those glazed hazel eyes as Blaine pulled off from his wrist, his fangs dripping with his blood. Kurt found himself licking his lips as Blaine licked his own.

A gentle touch against his cheek had Kurt leaning against the hand for more, the pain that would normally come from applying pressure to wounds, gone, only a tingle of need over the two open wounds on his neck. He let his eyes close for a moment, just to enjoy the caress of those fingers before opening them again to those hazel depths. He felt so light, so disorientated... was this how everyone felt after being drugged and drained?

He didn't have the time to make his mind wander through those thoughts as Blaine leant down and pressed delicate kisses to his neck, starting just behind his ear and staying there for a few more simple presses of his lips when he heard the gasps and moans from Kurt, wanting to hear more, then trailing down to rest his lips over his pulse. Kurt's eyes closed again as he felt Blaine's lips latch onto the skin and then felt that same pressure, seeping deeper and deeper. His hands found Blaine's polo shirt, fisting his hands into the thin material as he moaned and arched against the vampire.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist and threaded through his hair as the vampire pressed deeper and deeper and Kurt was panting harder and heavier. His head was spinning, his lips were tingling and his world began to spin uncontrollably. He forgot where he was, what he was doing... he didn't know what was happening to him... and all of a sudden, the world went dark.

* * *

When Kurt woke he felt surprisingly clear headed and refreshed, a much livelier version of himself then he ever thought possible after how he'd felt during the blood party. Sitting up, he noted he was back in his own clothing, which looked like it had been cleaned and ironed. Pulling the sleeve up on his white shirt, his eyes widened at the lack of bite marks on his skin, only fresh, flawless porcelain skin staring back at him. A hand quickly swooped to his neck, again his fingertips only slipping across soft, smooth skin.

"Yeah, lucky you. The rest of us have got some good bite marks to hide." Santana spoke up from next to him, wrapping a silk scarf around her neck, which Kurt soon recognised as his own.

"That's mine." Kurt quipped, letting his eyes roam the room they were in.

"I knew you wouldn't mind me borrowing, lady. Thanks." Santana smirked, cupping his cheek and pecking a kiss to his other.

Kurt couldn't hold back a smile at her behaviour, but that soon faded when he noticed the bite marks littering her arms and legs. Puck was wrapping a bandage around Tina's wrist on the bed on the far side of the room, but he himself was littered with wounds and even still had a bit of dried blood on his neck. The room they were in was large and open, just four beds in each corner with a dressing table and wardrobe and a bulky looking vampire on the far wall, standing guard by the only door leading out of here.

Kurt turned from the vampire once he caught his gaze, deciding to watch Santana get dressed instead while thinking back to the night before. The vampire, Blaine, who had kept him company didn't make him feel like the others did, like meat on a plate, yes he saw the need and greed in his eyes and expression but the way he carried himself and the way he cared for Kurt made him seem so sincere. Kurt surprised himself by the way he'd given himself over to the vampire so easily, even compared to Wes, who had watched over him all night, he still found an ease with Blaine that scared him.

He wished he'd been in a better state of mind to talk to the vampire, to ask about him and his life in this city... to ask him what he thought of those blood parties, but the drug was so potent... so controlling, Kurt didn't even think he wanted to take part in another... not if it meant losing so much of his mind and falling into that abyss of pleasure. That's what the drug did, he could see it now, the drug turned that pain into pleasure, ensuring the compliance of the humans and their inevitable return.

Kurt tried to think back to the time he spent with Blaine, to the gentle touch when he steered him over to the piano, to the comforting looks he gave him through his performances and the press of lips against his wrist before he took his first bite. However he couldn't remember anything after Blaine bit into his neck... he could just about remember the songs he played and the calming voice and smile of Nick... but his mind went blank after that bite.

"Where are we?" Kurt asked as Santana pulled her hair back into a pony.

"Back at Hale's Diner. Wes dropped us off around 4 in the morning and Burt asked Hale for a room for us to recover and get ready."

"So, what's with the vampire at the door?" Kurt whispered.

"Oh, there are five others hanging around the inn, ready to escort us out of the city whenever you decided to wake up, princess." Santana teased, poking Kurt's nose.

"You two ready or do you need another couple of minutes?" Puck asked as he helped Tina to her feet.

"Yeah, let's get out of this dump." Santana saluted, walking over to the vampire and giving him her best smile.

The vampire paused, allowing a moment to inspect each of the four humans before opening the door and allowing them to step out. Kurt followed behind the others, eager to find his father and just be wrapped up in one of his big bear hugs when a hand settled on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. Blue eyes snapped up to the towering vampire next to him, fangs extending in a display of power and Kurt found himself shrinking away as much as he could with the burly hand holding him in place.

"Where are your bite marks, human?" Came his strong, deep voice.

Kurt swallowed hard, cursing his subconscious for healing the wounds, "Hidden." He croaked.

"Show me."

"Excuse me?" Kurt squeaked, confused and annoyed by the forward nature of the vampire.

"Show me your bite marks, human... or is it pixie?"

Kurt's eyes widen as the vampire's smile turned into a predatory grin and within seconds he finds himself pinned against the wall of the bedroom, teeth scraping at his neck. Kurt tries to call out for help but a hand is quick to cover his mouth before he can make a sound. It's when those teeth pierce his skin that Kurt's mind goes into overdrive, the pain sending him wild, screaming into the palm of the hand over his mouth and the sickness of feeling his blood being dragging out through those small incisions. So different to the night before where all he felt was joy, while here it is nothing but agonising pain.

Reaching down to his belt, Kurt pulls out his small knife and thrusts it into the belly of the beast, not waiting to see how much he's hurt the vampire or how badly his neck is ripped open, just running as fast as he can down the stairs and out of the inn, tears slipping down his cheeks.

Everyone's outside, chatting amorously with one another while surrounded by vampires. Burt is the first to notice Kurt, his smile soon turning to a frown when he spots the tears and the blood on his neck. Kurt rushes straight into his arms, his eyes closed tight against his chest as he sobs. The commotion around him only gets worse when the vampire comes storming out, holding his stomach and shouting something Kurt didn't want to hear.

"What the hell's going on?" Burt yelled, still holding Kurt in a tight embrace.

"That prick stabbed me!" The vampire screamed.

Kurt peaked out from his father's chest to watch the vampire be restrained by two of his comrades, while a third stood even taller, trying to calm him down in a hushed voice. His broad shoulders and strong back set him apart from the others, a body trained for battle, a buzzed hair style though slightly longer on top gave him an edge of authority.

Kurt shrunk back when the tall vampire turned his green eyes on him, a stern look on his features but Kurt didn't miss the slight twitch in his lips. The vampire approached Burt, who pushed Kurt behind him, straightening his back to stand taller.

"Your son attacked my subordinate." He stated.

"By the look of my son's neck, he attacked first." Burt retorted.

"Your son's neck is clean." That smirk was now evident for all to see.

Burt turned to Kurt, who was running his hands over his neck, eyes full of dread as he realised his wounds had healed. Kurt was panicking now, it was his word against a vampire... and a human's word never went far in these cities. Burt turned back to the vampire, but Kurt didn't miss the similar fear washing over his features.

"I want to speak with Wesley Montgomery."

"It's his day off. You can plead your case with me."

"And you are?" Burt demanded.

"Hunter Clarington, Head of Security in this city." Hunter turned his eyes to Kurt before returning to Burt, "Your son will have to remain behind."

Even Burt's protest couldn't be heard above the uproar from everyone else while Kurt was frozen to the spot, his limbs shaking and his legs barely holding him up.

"You have no right to do this! That vampire is twice the size of my son! How's he suppose to take him on? That piece of shit was trying to feed off him!"

"Size doesn't matter when it comes to a pixie, does it?"

Burt froze at that, swallowing hard and backing away slightly, though he could hear Rachel and Santana shouting about how that was proof he'd fed from Kurt, "Look, we're just passing through, Kurt can heal his wounds and then you can let us go. We'll never step foot in this city again. You have my word."

"Not good enough I'm afraid. You know the rules, we have your signature on the agreement." Hunter snapped his fingers.

Kurt cried out when a vampire grabbed him around his waist, lifting him off his feet and dragging him away. Kurt fought against him, kicking his legs and trying to pry the vampire's arms from him, but he was too strong. He could hear everyone shouting out to him and as he looked up he could see a circle of vampires caging everyone in, including Burt, who was struggling to push past the vampires, reaching out for Kurt.

"Dad!" Kurt cried out before he's forced down onto his knees and held down by two men.

"I suggest your group move on and do as you said and never return." Hunter ordered, whispering commands to his men.

Burt burst forward, two vampires moving in to restrain him, holding him back while he struggled to escape, "I'm not leaving without my son! Get that Wesley on the phone, I want to speak with someone!"

"My word is final. Guards! Escort them all out of the city. As of now I'm forbidding you all from returning to this city." Hunter ordered his men forward.

Burt pushed against the vampires, Puck and Finn pushing forward to protect him while Mike and Santana tried to get through to Kurt.

"Don't touch me!" Shouted Puck as he punched one of the men but his fist was caught and twisted behind his back with a loud crack and vile scream of pain which had Kurt's stomach turning.

Kurt watched in disbelief as everyone tried to fight against the superior race, watching as Rachel and Tina were kicked to the ground and Finn took a blow to the stomach, dropping to his knees. He watched in horror as Burt's face reddened, a hand snapping to his chest and his breathing becoming erratic. All the horrors of what happened only a few years ago came back as he watched his father struggle to stay on his feet, his face getting redder, while his eyes became bloodshot.

"Stop! Dad! Stop it!" Kurt cried out, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Burt paused, held up by Finn, and looked towards Kurt, as did everyone else.

"Please dad, just go. I can handle this... please, I don't want you to hurt yourself... not here." Kurt swallowed away the lump in his throat, "I'll be okay. I'll speak with Wesley and get out of here. I'll meet up with you at the city. Please..." Kurt was begging, his eyes fluttering between his father's face and the hand still clutched over his heart.

"I'm not leaving you, son." Burt had his own tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry. I can get out of this. Us Hummels are strong, nothing can stop us. Okay? I'll be fine."

Kurt didn't believe his words, and he knew his father wouldn't, but he didn't know what else to say, he just knew he needed to get his father out of the city, away from the stress and away from the hospitals... they'd never be able to repay the bills if his father fell ill again. He watched Finn whisper to Burt who nodded an agreement, his hand unlatching from his chest and standing a little straighter.

"Get a hold of that Montgomery guy. Get him to help you! We'll do what we can from the next city!" Burt cried out as he was pulled away.

"I will!" Kurt forced away the lump in his throat to say what he needed to say, tears still falling down his cheeks onto his shirt, "I love you, dad!"

"I love you son, don't forget that! I will get you out of here!"

And with those parting words he was gone, tugged away behind the rows of dilapidated buildings with everyone else, out of sight, only a ringing of raised voices echoing through the streets. Kurt hung his head, sniffing away his sobs, grinding his teeth to stop the flow of tears returning as the hands on his shoulders gripped him roughly and pulled him to his feet. He wobbled, his legs unable to hold him, but he stood, forced himself to stand straight, pulling on that old mask he had to wear when in high school. He knew he wouldn't get a fair trial, wouldn't get to speak with the vampire who'd looked after him the other night, but he wasn't going to let these vampires take pleasure in anymore of his fear and sorrow.

Hunter sauntered over to him that smirk still present and gripped Kurt's cheeks in his hand, forcing him to lock eyes with his captor. He wanted to snap his neck, he wanted to use the spells he'd seen the pure blood pixies using against the werewolves but he wouldn't... he couldn't. He didn't have half the craftsmanship of other pixies and those he did have had a mind of their own.

"You really think you'll get out of here? I'll make it so it looks like you don't exist, to everyone else, you'll have walked out of this city with the rest of your humans. Wesley will close your file and will have forgotten about you when the next herd come rushing through the boarders tomorrow." The look Hunter held chilled Kurt to the core, "I know exactly where to put you."

* * *

**I'd loved to know if any of you can see where this is going. Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought of this chapter and I'll try to behave and get the next chapter out to you quicker this time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone! Love to everyone who reviewed and hello to my new followers! I promised I'd be back quicker with this chapter and I kept to my word.**

**I know a lot of you want to know more about the vampire world and even though I give you snippets I promise I'll show more to this world as we progress.**

**For now, enjoy chapter 4!**

Blaine smiled brightly to everyone he passed down the corridors towards his office while taking a sip of his favourite morning coffee from the paper cup he'd picked up from reception. Normally, Blaine would take the detour across the city to his favourite coffee shop to pick up his coffee before heading off to the office, but since they hired Linda, a freed human, she made sure that Blaine had a steaming cup waiting for him every morning. His secretary, Freya, would then follow that cup with a hot mug of blood for lunch and another around four in the afternoon.

He smiled warmly at Freya as she stood to hand over the mail for the day, which also came with the normal colourful array of post-it notes. Blaine took a quick sip of his coffee as he scanned over the notes, only half listening to Freya ramble on about a horrible phone call from one of the farms.

"I don't deal with the farms, Freya." Blaine arched an eye brow at her, enjoying the slight blush on her human cheeks.

"I know, sire-"

"Blaine." He corrected, "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Blaine."

Freya's cheeks only grew rosier, "I know and I'm sorry, it's just so weird, especially since I have to go home and call every one sire or ma-am. But about the farms-"

"Give it to Mr Clarington, I don't want to know." Blaine waved her off with a charming smile, calling back with, "Oh, and Happy Birthday, Freya. Did you get my present?"

Freya bit her lip to stop herself from turning her smile into a giggle she now felt too old to engage in, looking down at the small velvet box surrounded by the unraveled silver wrapping paper and black silk ribbon, "Yes, Blaine. Thank you, it's beautiful."

"I'm glad."

Blaine gave her one last smile before walking into his office and throwing the mail onto his desk, placed his coffee down and shuffled out of his coat. His office was the largest one in the entire building, but probably held less furniture than even the smallest of offices. Just a large wooden desk sat in front of the floor to ceiling windows with a green leather chair, a book shelf sat to the right filled with books and files and a coffee table sat in the middle of the room with two chairs against a corner.

"It's like you lie in wait for me to turn up so you can bombard me with all your worries for the day." Blaine turned and leant against his desk, crossing his arms over his grey suit and crossing one foot over the other to stare down his invader.

"I find you very willing to be bombarded first thing in the morning with your morning coffee in one hand and having just finished your vile flirting with Freya." Wes teased with a sly smile from his seat in one of the chairs, files piled on the lap of his black suited trousers.

Blaine shrugged, "She has a pretty smile, even prettier when she blushes, warming her blood and giving off this gorgeous smell."

"I'm just glad she knows you're gay, otherwise I may have had to fire her." Wes mumbled, organising his files.

Blaine picked up his coffee to take another sip, "I think that's why we flirt so much; nothing comes of it. So, what brings you here this morning? Another strike? Another ball to host? No, it won't be that." Blaine chewed his bottom lip and creased his brow as he thought hard, "Oh!" Blaine clapped his hands together in triumph, "Are we out of muffins in the breakfast bar at the hotel?"

Wes closed his file to laugh, mock applauding Blaine who bowed in response, "You're so right, Mr Anderson, that's exactly why I'm here." Wes reopened the file, "No. I just wanted to go over these figures you wrote up during your monthly review."

"Oh yeah, something come up?"

Blaine threw his now empty cup into the waste basket, picking up his pile of letters and flipping through them. Every month was the same, there would always be something that would come up from Blaine's review which required Wes and him to talk through the discrepancies; unfortunately it normally meant someone either went through disciplinary action or were fired.

Even though Wes was Head of Boarder Control, he had a keen eye for figures and would dedicate a few days to go over Blaine's reviews to make sure everything was in order. He did all he could to help Blaine and take some of the pressure off his shoulders as Governor of this city. Put in the position by his father, Blaine had reluctantly pushed aside his ambition to join the theatre and delegated his time between learning the laws of the land, co-ordinating the vast array of departments within the city and putting on his best smile when meeting with dignitaries from this city and those within the state.

It was the fate of most of the children who attended Dalton Academy. They had their arts programme more as an extra-curriculum activity, while the main focus was educating the children to a degree which would see them take over their family businesses. Wes still remembered when they would have sleepovers and talk about what they would do with their lives. Blaine had always wanted to perform on stage, while Jeff wanted to put together his own band and Wes had wanted to become a conductor. Now here they were, where their fathers sat before them, following tradition. It wasn't what they wanted, but they were still allowed to work closely with each other and enjoy their passions in their own time.

Wes held out a file for Blaine, watching him flick through it before speaking, "You tallied up a count of the humans in the farms in your monthly review, and along with the gross intakes up to the date two weeks ago, everything seems fine."

Blaine sighed heavily, scanning the figures with disinterest. "Wes, why aren't you discussing this with Hunter?"

"Because it's Hunter's farm I want to talk about. I want to get your input before I confront him with my findings." Wes replied, his tone deadly serious.

Blaine sat a little straight at the shift in his friend's demeanour, eyeing the figures a little more carefully now, "So if my figures were correct, what's the problem?"

"David keeps a count of the humans coming in and out of all the farms in the city and to which vampire they are sold to and the price they go for. He also keeps a count on the newborns, those who turn of age and those who die. It would seem that one of Hunter's farms has been taking more money than it has humans for." Wes stood from his chair to flick through the pages in Blaine's hand and pointing out the stats for one farm, 'Harrods Holding'.

Blaine frowned as he took in the figures, indeed finding a discrepancy between the count of humans in Hunter's possession and the gross figures represented here. There were many theories to this which Blaine could allow for; Hunter could be adding extra charges to the clients who came in to sample the humans, but then why not acknowledge these in his paperwork? He could be transferring humans from one farm to another, but then where was the paperwork for those transfers? He could also be allowing clients to take more blood from the humans, therefore allowing him to charge more, but his figures just showed average sales.

"Do you think he's hiding new blood?" Blaine asked, flipping through the last of the papers.

"He could be, I can't think of another reason. He couldn't push his humans to produce this amount of blood without a suspicious death or two." Wes shrugged.

"I agree. What action do you want to take?" Blaine asked, handing Wes the file and walking round his table to turn on his computer.

"I want to schedule a performance review. Turn that place upside down, make him account for everything. Find out what he's hiding."

Blaine shook his head, "That would give him chance to hide what it is he's hiding. I suggest we do a surprise visit, off the books, if Hunter knows he's not going down on record he'll be more likely to share with us where this extra cash is coming from. I mean, he's not exactly hiding the money from us, is he?"

Wes nodded, "True, but I do want to do it quickly, before any of those humans do die."

Blaine smiled at his friend's caring nature, "We don't even know if that's the case, Wes. You always did have room in that big heart of yours for the humans, didn't you?"

"So do you." Wes countered, "So, when do you want to do this?"

"Get a couple of the guys together for dinner tonight. I'd feel better if there was more of us to cover those grounds... that place is massive. Then if they're up to it, we'll head over tonight."

Wes smiled with a nod, "Is that because you're busy the rest of the week?"

Blaine smiled, nodding sadly, "Unfortunately. It's going to be a long week."

"You need some more of that pixie blood. That stuff got your reviews done in double time and kept you buzzing around this place for a week. Freya and I couldn't keep up." Wes laughed at the memories of walking in on Freya, hair dishevelled and desk piled high with reports and post-it notes, face bright red in her desperation to get the person on the phone to hurry up and do as Blaine had demanded.

Blaine looked off into the distance as he thought back to that night, to Kurt, two weeks ago. He had been entranced by the half pixie all evening, enjoying his shy yet observant nature before the drug took hold of him, and then becoming intoxicated by his sultry, alluring manner once the drug took over. What he didn't like though, was how the drug stole that beautiful flicker from those cerulean orbs and took away the shine from his smooth pale skin. He wanted to suck the drug out of him to bring back the light to his mind and sit there for hours getting to know the pixie.

David and Trent had warned him not to let the pixie get into his mind and a part of him did wonder whether Kurt had... until he collapsed and the need to take care of the man remained. He worried that he'd taken too much of that smooth, spicy yet sweet blood, but a pixie was known to recuperate its blood quickly so once Wes had checked him over, he'd put it down to the strain of the slow release drug.

Blood hadn't tasted the same since then, even at the party they attended the other night, Blaine feasted on at least five different humans and none of them fulfilled the need the pixie had left behind. Is this why Wes was so impatient for the drug to take hold of Kurt that night? Had he missed the succulent taste of a pixie that much? Blaine could understand it now. A part of him wished he'd visited the inn they'd stayed at to greet Kurt in person and with a clear head, to talk to him and try to get him to stay a little longer, but a call from the Count that morning could not be ignored.

Wes smirked at his friend's distant look and patted him on the shoulder, "Don't worry, the next time a pixie walks through the boarder, I'll make sure they attend our party."

Blaine hummed in response before coming back to the room and looking to his friend, "Where did that pixie go after he left?"

Wes leant an arm on the desk, creasing his brow in concentration, "I see so many, Blaine, it's been two weeks... I think they were heading south... You want me to check the file?"

He shook his head, sighing in defeat. He knew it was useless, human tribes travelled fast from city to city, only spending a night or two in each, that pixie could be anywhere now.

"Don't worry about it. Call the guys and let me know the time. I should be out of my meetings around half five, so anything after that works for me."

"Will do. Don't go working too hard." Wes waved him off, leaving the office and giving Freya a small smile as she relayed a couple of messages for him. Wes rolled his eyes; he couldn't even hide away from the hounds of war in his friend's office.

Blaine turned to the windows, leaning an arm up on the glass and resting his forehead against that while staring out over the city. He scanned the park, smiling at the children racing around the trees and jumping across the jungle gym, his eyes then wandered to the high street, his sharp vision able to pick out the groups of women, human and vampire, gossiping about the newest scandal while already laden with shopping bags so early on in the day.

Blaine was proud of his city, he'd worked hard to make it an equal setting for vampires and freed humans, and even for kept humans he made sure that they were fairly treated... but even he couldn't stop the horrors that occurred at the farms. An evil necessity to allow this illusion to exist. Blaine just hoped that whatever Hunter was up to, he wasn't making the humans' hopefully short existence there anymore torturous than it already was.

* * *

Nick stood from the table, shaking his head as David threw the offending peanut back at Jeff, sniggering as it landed in his beer. Blaine and Wes hid their own sniggers behind their hand as Jeff used and failed with his fork to retrieve the peanut. Once he'd disposed of the peanut by stuffing it in his mouth, Nick leant over to give him a tender kiss, patting his cheek as he straightened up.

"I'll see you when you get home."

Jeff pouted, pulling on Nick's arm, "Stay a little longer, please."

"No, I told you my appointment was at eight. I've got ten minutes to get across town."

"Fine. Go, leave me with these monsters!" Jeff's pout only protruded further.

"You love these monsters, because you're one too." Nick smirked, prodding Jeff in the shoulder.

"You wound me." Jeff whined, clutching his chest.

Nick shook his head, waving to the others, "Bye guys, see you later."

"Be careful, Nick." Thad called out, waving him off with Blaine, David and Wes.

Jeff twisted in his seat to watch Nick walk out of the bar, his eyes catching sight of a couple of vampire's leering after him. His growl sought out the vampires, gaining enough of a glance for them to take note of his protruding fangs. He turned away to his table when they didn't follow after Nick, noticing how serious the table had become.

"We should order a round before heading to Harrods Holding. I find it easier to concentrate around those farms on a full stomach." David spoke as he beckoned over a waitress and ordered for the group.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Thad asked, sitting back in his chair.

"Anything out of the norm. Jeff, you did the last search of that place three weeks ago so your knowledge of what's in that place is the most fresh. David, you did the last count of the humans there on Friday; I want you to do another count and check every corner, every closet. Thad, you'll need to check the levels of blood stored and check on any humans showing signs of fatigue, both the blood bags and the women and children in the maternity wards. Blaine and I will check out the client rooms, make sure no rules are being broken with the paying customers and interrogate Hunter, see if we can't just get him to come clean." Wes instructed, pointing a coaster at each of them and banging it down on the table in turn.

"I'm sure it'll be something small with all the other records holding up, but I need to be sure. If it is something illegal and it gets out, it'll make a mockery of what the Count has set up here." Blaine reminded everyone, waiting for their nod of approval, his shoulders relaxing as everyone agreed.

"Hunter usually plays by the books, but I also know he's not afraid to blur the lines if there's money to be made." Jeff added, sitting back as the waitress arrived.

Placing down the five steaming cups of blood, the waitress took her leave and left the men to gather the cups in their hands and take tentative sips or sniffs. Blaine took his time finishing his drink, not at all looking forward to the night's proceedings. He stayed away from the farms and left their dealings to his colleagues, preferring to instead work on improving the standing of the city and standard of living for those within the city boundaries. The less he had to think about the dealings on the farms, the easier his heart and mind rested, but if anything came of tonight, Blaine was certain he'd have to become more involved... he really hoped Hunter wasn't hiding anything.

* * *

Harrods Holding sat on acres of land with two separate buildings only joined by a cobble stone path between them. The building to the left stood tall with ten floors, all housing windows covered in iron bars, held together by concrete slabs, with a small garden to the rear fenced off with barbed wire. Cries of babies and toddlers could be heard from the ground and first floor, while cries from grown men and women in anguish carried down from the upper floors.

The building to the right could not be more different; a brick built manor with only two stories but which stretch over two thirds of the grounds with its lancet windows, white column framed doorways and creeping vines weaving over most of the frontage. Chandeliers could be seen swinging through the stone arches of the windows, while others were obscured by the velvet drapes pulled together for privacy. A water feature stood proud in front of the manor and around it were parked an array of expensive cars, some belonging to the estate, other belonging to clients currently partaking in the activities available within.

Blaine spotted a flutter of a curtain on the ground floor of the manor and turned to the others who stopped just behind him, "Okay, Thad, David and Jeff, take the farm. You've got your paperwork, if anyone gives you any trouble give Wes or me a call. We'll go see Hunter in the manor."

"We'll meet you out here by the car once you're done, if we don't bump into you earlier." Wes added, placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder and leading the way towards the manor.

With only a few feet between them and the main entrance, Blaine and Wes made way for the gentleman leaving with a human collared and leashed. He looked to have been freshly washed and shaven, dressed in clothes supplied by the vampire even down to the diamond encrusted collar and leash, instead of the standard black leather given out by the farm. Hunter followed behind them, shaking the hand of the vampire once more and thanking him for his business before waving them off as they headed towards the Bentley parked up.

Blaine nodded his greetings to the vampire as he acknowledged them before turning to Hunter who was approaching them with a pleased smile at having been caught closing a transaction, dressed in one of his finest suits; navy in colour with a grey tie and pocket square.

"Blaine, Wes, wasn't expecting you guys here. Come straight from the office?" Hunter greeted them referring to the suits they were still dressed in. "Has something happened? I didn't get a call from my department."

"Nothing of that matter, Hunter. How's business gone today?" Wes asked.

"Good, Mr Robins, who you just met, bought that human for a generous sum and will be picking up two females tomorrow. We've sold another three today, we had five births – two female, three male – we were able to ship out six pallets of blood bags and have ten of the thirty rooms currently occupied with that looking to increase to twenty three in the next couple of hours." Hunter stood tall and proud as he spoke of his success here, it was no secret that Harrods Holding was the most successful of the farms.

"Glad to hear it, how are you looking for reaching your targets this month?" Blaine asked, catching the smug glint in the smile that followed his question.

"I'll reach those targets by the end of the week, with a week to go."

"What do you put that success down to?" Wes asked.

"The merchandise." Hunter spoke cryptically, "Come inside, no need to stand out here in the dark."

Hunter lead the way into the manor, blood red rugs lining the corridor as they passed the reception, two waiting rooms and the grand dining room to head into the back room. Hunter's office, though one of the smallest rooms, was still large and exquisitely decorated in varnished wood, cream carpets and antique furniture. The walls sunk back to create shelving fill with rows and rows of binders disguised as leather bounds books, creating the look of a library rather than an office.

Offering his two guests a seat, Hunter stepped over to the drinks cabinet, pouring each of them a small shot of whiskey. Handing the drinks over Hunter leant against his desk, facing both Blaine and Wes.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure? Come to sample some of the luxuries I offer here?"

Blaine nodded to Wes as he silently asked to proceed, "We've been going through your figures, Hunter, and have found a few anomalies."

"Oh. Go on." Hunter muttered, sipping his drink, seemingly unfazed.

"You're taking more money than what you can account for. With the count we have on your humans and the rules put in place to secure their safety, there's no way you could've accumulated this amount." Wes explained, "That's why we're here, to do a performance review of Harrods Holding, off the books, for now you understand. Jeff, David and Thad are over at the farm as we speak doing a count, while we decided to come straight to you, give you a chance to explain yourself."

Hunter shrugged with a slight smirk, "Well that's easy, our rules apply to the human condition, the rules are completely different for a pixie."

Wes and Blaine shared a shocked look before turning back to Hunter, "You have a pixie? That wasn't in your report." Blaine asked.

"I got him after I filed my monthly report, and we don't have a form for taking in pixies so I never got to inform David, but I was going to write out a separate form for you, Blaine, in my next monthly report. Plus I wanted to test him out, see if he was worth the hassle with how much of the drug I have to supply him with and if he wasn't, I'd toss him out. No harm done." Blaine held back a frown at the way Hunter dismissed the pixie so easily.

"And what have been your results?" Wes asked.

"Why? Interested in buying him? You'll have to get in line Wes, I have a list of vampires wanting this one and each time I add a name to the list the price gets higher and higher. I'm quite tempted to keep him here, but the price on his head is very tempting." Hunter licked his lips at the thought.

"So, this pixie, is the only reason your profits have increased this month?" Wes changed the subject, not wanting to indulge Hunter.

"Yes. With his recovery skills I can have him tend to three clients a night, every night and since he's a virgin, I can charge extra for the purity of his blood. Which I need because his recovery time from the drug is incredibly expensive. But the clients love him, they come back night after night for a taste of his blood and more than not bring their friends."

"Can we see him?" Blaine asked, his worries starting to build as he thought about the coincidence of having Kurt at the blood party two weeks ago and now Hunter having a pixie in his possession.

"Of course. I have him in a room upstairs. He was being kept on the farm but with his popularity I decided to just set him up in a room here instead."

Hunter reached into his desk and pulled out a key card, placing it in his jacket pocket and leading Blaine and Wes out of his office and up the twisting staircase to a long corridor which stretched the entire length of the building. Hunter took them right, each of the wooden doors numbers with electronic locks, a couple of them lit with a green light while the rest had a red light. Faint sounds of moans and cries could be heard behind the doors as they passed by, Hunter sending them a satisfied grin while Blaine just rolled his eyes.

They stopped outside a door just like others, numbered just like the others, with the same locking mechanism, however as Hunter slid the key card through the lock, a key pad was revealed within and he tapped in the four digit code before turning the handle but only cracking the door open as he turned back to the pair.

"Just to warn you, I'm sure you know pixies can be quite manipulative and devious, so I've had to restrain him and keep him heavily drugged. I know it goes against our policies with humans but remember, he isn't human."

With a nod from Wes and Blaine, Hunter opened the door and stepped aside to allow them in. Blaine's stomach dropped at the sight before him. The room was like any other in the manor; a four poster bed dressed with silk blankets with heavy velvet drapes tied back with golden loops around each post. The same drapes dropped to the floor around the lancet windows with a vintage dressing table with mirror sat between the two, a large wardrobe leant against the wall opposite the bed and a chandelier hung from the moulded ceiling.

It's what knelt in the centre of the room on the oak flooring that separated this room from the others. Long chains ran from the posts on the bed down to hold slender wrists up high above the thin form which knelt on redden knees with his ankles bond together behind him. The only clothing the boy wore was a black leather collar around his neck and the blind fold necessary with a pixie. A needle was taped to his arm, slowly pumping the clear liquid of the drug from a bag that hung next to him.

The boy was panting lightly and his skin was unnaturally pale with his chestnut brown hair limp against his forehead. His head lulled from side to side as the drug softened his senses and his body arched against the torrent of emotions the drug was throwing at the pixie. His skin was flawless, not a scratch nor scar anywhere to be seen and Blaine felt dread seep into his every pore. He knew this boy, this man... this pixie.

"Let me get you two a drink. You've never had blood like this before." Hunter proposed, picking up a needle and slipping it into the boy's other arm. The pixie gasped and moaned, his head resting against the arm he was taking blood from and arching up as if to look up to Hunter, pleading for something unknown.

"Blaine." Wes whispered, turning his back to Hunter.

"I know... it's-" Blaine felt sick.

"Don't give away that we know him. I need to go back through my files and see how this transpired, but if you give away that we know him, Hunter will make sure we pay big to get him out of here."

Wes turned back to Hunter with a strained smile as he poured a small amount of blood into a shot glass and gave one to him and to Blaine. Wes shot back the blood, handing it back to Hunter with a smile.

"Wow... that is good. I can see why your clients keep coming back. You can't get blood like that in bags."

"Or from normal humans." Hunter added, watching Blaine take the blood and took the glass back, "I can charge twice as much for this pixie and add a surplus each time they come back or for any extra time. I could charge more for sexual favours but he's worth more to me pure and the clients have made it known that they'd prefer him pure too, instead deciding to pay the extra to curb their sexual desires with one of the humans afterwards, again increasing their spend."

Blaine's eyes didn't leave Kurt, wanting nothing more than to take him in his arms and carry him away from this place, but knew that without the right paperwork, Hunter could just claim him back and would have him legally sold before they could hit back with the right documents. He didn't want to think about what treatment Kurt has had to endure on the farms and now in this manor, or how many vampires have fed from him or anything else he's been forced to do. He may be a virgin still, but that didn't mean there weren't other things he could be forced to do. He needed to speak with Kurt, to know that he was okay, to find out what happened and to give him hope, let him know that he would get him out of here... to hold on a little longer.

"Give me a room with him." Blaine blurted out.

Wes gave him a wide eyed look of confusion, brow creased while Hunter just smiled, chuckling to himself, "See, one sip of that blood and you're already hooked. I told you he was good. I can have him ready for you in half an hour, let me get you a room key. Wes, while our Governor enjoys my merchandise, why don't we go through my paperwork so we can get all this misunderstanding cleared up."

"Sure." Wes kept his eyes on Blaine for a moment, trying to understand what he was up to before smiling to Hunter and following him out of the room.

Blaine's eyes stayed fixed to the form that had plagued his dreams the last two weeks, watching as his head tilted in his direction and his full pink lips parted slightly as if to speak. Blaine wanted him to speak, wanted to hear that voice once more but more than anything he wanted Kurt to just cry out and tell him that this was a mistake, that he shouldn't be here so Blaine could take him away.

"You coming, Blaine?" Hunter pulled Blaine from his stupor.

He nodded, turning away from Kurt with some struggle and following Hunter and Wes out of the room. His heart sunk as Hunter locked the door again, but he held hope, for in half an hour he'd have Kurt to himself, alone in a room, and he prayed the drug would not withhold his speech and he could get Kurt to speak to him, to tell him the truth.

* * *

There we go, so what has happened to Kurt in the last two weeks? You will find out, I promise, maybe I'll give you a flavour of it in the next chapter. Reviews make me smile and I just love hearing from all of you. I'm sorry I don't get around to replying to them as much as I'd want but know that I am reading and squealing with joy over each and every one of them. See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! See, I'm getting better at updating. Thanks so much guys for all your lovely reviews, however I think I'm going to upset a couple of you with this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Room 23 looked just like all the other rooms, rich deep colours on exquisite materials with not even a wrinkle in the plush bed sheets. Blaine paced around the room, occasionally straightening his key card on the dressing table or rearranging the bottles of perfume and the alcohol on the drinks cabinet. He'd opened a window, then closed it again then unfurled the drapes on the poster bed only to tie them back again, anything to stop him from thinking too hard about what was about to happen. He didn't even want to think about what he'd need to do after this; it would only give him a headache since he had no way of checking the files relating to Kurt from his stay and now from his imprisonment here.

It wasn't as easy as shouting from the rooftops that he was the Governor and demanding that his word be obeyed. If Hunter could produce proof that Kurt belonged to him, Blaine wouldn't have a leg to stand on in the eyes of the court. If he wanted to buy Kurt from Hunter, he'd make sure to squeeze every penny from Blaine. Blaine could call his father, but he didn't want to be seen to be running back to his father when the situation got tough; he already fought hard enough to prove his worth with the other Governors in the state.

Blaine stopped by the window, licking his fangs to force them back, noticing a grey tinge to his skin. All this worry was causing his body to work harder, using up the blood he'd had only an hour ago and he'd taken this room not wanting to drink Kurt's blood, but he was starting to worry that he wouldn't be able to resist it in his presence.

Wes had given him a list of questions to ask Kurt while Hunter had ordered his men about to prepare Kurt. If Blaine could get the right answers, he could carry Kurt away from this world tonight, but if Hunter was drugging him as strongly as he hinted then that would be difficult. Blaine wondered what Kurt's blood would be like without the drug, it was true that the drug was developed to not affect the taste or give any of the side effects to the recipient of the blood, but sometimes, some vampires could tell the difference, a slight bitterness in the blood. With the drug being developed for humans and not pixies, could it affect Kurt's blood in a different way?

Blaine stepped over to the bed and placed his mobile on the bed side table, his fingertips reaching out again to set the recorder, black out the screen then straightening it out along with the glass of water he'd poured and the lamp. Blaine checked his watch once more then removed his jacket and tie, finding his normally comfortable attire strangely suffocating.

A knock to the door sounded before it slipped open, Hunter stepping through still with that smug glint in his smile and a black leather leash in his hand. Blaine held his breath as Hunter stepped aside to allow Kurt to step through on all fours, still wearing nothing except the collar and blindfold, his cheeks were rosier then before and as Blaine allowed his eyes to roam the lithe figure before him he found the source of Kurt's blush; peeking out between his firm butt cheeks poked a butt plug, already sunk deep into his ass, which had Blaine, guiltily, licking his lips.

There was a slight shake in his limbs as if struggling to keep himself up on his hands and knees while Hunter tugged him along then tapped him on the thigh with the point of his shoe. Without a sound, Kurt pushed himself onto his knees and sat up straight, back rigid with his hands on his thighs but his head lowered. Through the rise in his chest, Blaine could tell something wasn't right, regardless of how quiet he was, he was breathing too harshly, too fast.

"Is he alright?" Blaine asked.

"He's fine, we just gave him a high dosage so he's still working through the effects. He'll be fine in a few minutes." Hunter handed Blaine the leash, "There you go, he's all yours. Just leave him cuffed to the bed when you're done. You will be able to remove his blindfold, with the dosage we've given him he won't be able to conjure anything, but that's up to you. I know you saw the plug but just to remind you, no penetration; you can do pretty much anything else you want but that's prohibited."

"I get it." Blaine forced out, his urge to punch Hunter heightened.

Hunter smiled, patting Blaine on the back, "Enjoy. Come out when you're ready." Hunter headed to the door, "Oh and don't worry about the cost, this one's on me."

Blaine sucked in his fangs until Hunter shut the door behind him. Growling at the door with fully extended fangs, Blaine dropped the leash only just spotting the slight jump in Kurt's shoulders while he stepped over to the door and locked it. This was it, he thought as he turned to watch Kurt sit perfectly still, his back so straight it had to be hurting him, his head lowered against his chest and his hands laid flat against his thighs. He was perfect, he was everything someone would want in a human, but Blaine still missed that flicker of something in those eyes when he first saw him.

Walking back over, he sat down on the bed and reached out his hand, hesitating once before cupping Kurt's chin and raising his head. His lips were slightly parted in the suspense of not knowing what was to come and Blaine wondered how many vampires had been enticed just by that look, even Blaine found his thumb rubbing against that plump lower lip, his breath hitching at the pink tongue that darts out to lick his lips.

Tentatively, Blaine crept his hands over Kurt's cheeks, his fingertips warming over his blush and slipped his fingers under the sling of the blindfold and slowly lifted it off his closed eyes and over his now coiffed hair. He placed the blindfold on the bed side table then turned back to Kurt, sighing sadly as he noticed Kurt's still closed eyes. Blaine knew just by that, that Kurt had been trained hard in the last two weeks, afraid to now make the slightest mistake or do anything which could be against the wishes of his customer.

Resting a hand back on Kurt's cheek, brushing his thumb against his warm cheek, Blaine used a soft, quiet voice to speak to him, and a large part of Blaine hoped Kurt would recognise him the moment his opened his eyes.

"Kurt. Open your eyes."

Blaine's heart sunk when grey, clouded eyes met his, distant and with no recognition. Blaine didn't know what Kurt was staring at, but it wasn't him, nor was it anything else in the room. Stroking Kurt's cheek, Blaine tried to get him to look at him, moving into his line of sight and just when he thought Kurt was too lost to find, those grey, misty eyes sought him out, locking eyes with him to which Blaine couldn't help but give him a tooth-filled grin.

"Hey. There you are. Do you know who I am?" Blaine asked, ever hopeful.

He watched Kurt's eyes move from his to look over his form then slowly rise back up to greet him again. Kurt licked his lips before his spoke.

"You're my master for tonight. I'm here to sooth your hunger and give you whatever it is you need."

The line was rehearsed and thrown out over and over again, Blaine could tell, but worse of all, Kurt didn't seem to recognised him, but Blaine wasn't giving up.

"No, we met before, remember? At the blood party? It was two weeks ago." Blaine tried to help.

Kurt frowned, his body swaying slightly as he fought against the drug to clear his mind, but he shook his head lowering his gaze, ashamed, "I'm sorry, master. I don't remember."

Blaine cupped Kurt's chin again, raising his head, "Hey, it's okay, it's not you, it's the drug. Do you remember anything about what happened before you ended up here?"

Kurt looked to Blaine as he thought hard, his lips pursed and his forehead creased, but eventually he just shook his head, tears in his eyes, "Please forgive me, master. Maybe, maybe if I serve you, I can better please you."

Kurt's hand flew up to Blaine's thigh, sliding up and squeezing, his thumb barely an inch from his crotch, while he crept his body close, in between Blaine's thighs and placed his other hand on Blaine chest while tilting his head to the side to stretch out his slim, pale neck, "Please master, drink your fill of me."

Fangs glistened as they protruded past his top lip, piercing his lower lip which Blaine lapped away but only serving to remind his body of how much he wanted what was being offered to him. His pupils dilated and he could feel the desire to sink into that neck race through every inch of his body. He felt like a rogue, deprived of blood for too long, now desperate to taste even just a drop, not caring for the state he'd leave his victim in.

Leaning forward, Blaine ran a hand around Kurt's neck, pulling him closer and letting his lips remember the soft touch of Kurt's skin. Just a little taste. Hunter would find it suspicious if Kurt didn't have a mark on him, wouldn't he? But Kurt could heal himself, so would Hunter even be expecting to see the puncture wounds. Kurt's lips lifted to Blaine's ear, a thrill rushing through him at the warm breath washing over his cool skin.

"They're watching us."

Blaine tried to pull away but a hand snuck around his neck, holding him down over Kurt's pulse. He was in shock, Kurt's voice was so clear, so strong, but how?

"Kurt?"

"Bite me, now." Kurt almost hissed.

Hesitating for a moment, Blaine gave into his urges, clamping his lips down on the pulse and letting his fangs fully extend into that tender flesh. Kurt's cry was of pleasure and need, his head leaning back into Blaine's supportive hand as he gave his body over to the vampire, letting him take what he wanted. Blaine tugged on Kurt's neck, pulling him closer so he could sink deeper, his other hand wrapping around his tiny waist to press the naked boy against him. His hand itched to creep lower but he wouldn't allow it, wouldn't take advantage of Kurt.

With the first taste of Kurt's blood sliding down his throat, Blaine wanted more and guilt assaulted his mind as he gave into that primitive need, dragging out the blood in a steady stream. Kurt's moans of ecstasy didn't help to stop him from taking more. The way Kurt's body moulded to him, the way he threw his head back with cries of joy or the way Kurt's hands gripped his biceps and squeezed in time with Blaine's every needy take of blood. Everything about Kurt's body was telling him to continue, and for a moment Blaine considered if he reacted like this with the other vampires, and if so, how were they ever able to stop partaking in such pleasures.

With a deep intake of air, Blaine wrenched his teeth from Kurt's now red and bruised neck, letting his tongue lap away at the blood seeping from the wounds. He could feel the ache in his fangs to dive back in but with a restraint he didn't know he had he pulled back, wanting to check on Kurt. What he got was a vision of beauty, pink lips matched with a rosy tinge to his cheeks against porcelain smooth skin, framed with highlighted chestnut brown hair with sparkling bright blue eyes.

Blaine's eyes widened, his hand reaching up to grip Kurt's head, forcing him to look at him, but before he could utter a word, Kurt's eyes dimmed back to the cloudy grey they were before. Blaine's heart sunk.

"Kurt?" He whispered, desperate to see that spark in those eyes again.

Kurt smiled brightly, "I like that name, master. Is that the name you'll call me when you visit again? You were very thirsty."

He sighed heavily, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment to suppress the anger he was feeling. Once he opened his eyes again, he smiled back at Kurt, "I think that name suits you perfectly. I will come back again, and when I do, I'll take you away from here."

Kurt bit his lip with a smile, "You're not the only one who wants to take me away." Kurt hand slid to Blaine crotch with a teasing rub, "Is there anything else I can do for you, master?"

Blaine was swift to move Kurt's hand away, suddenly aware of how hard he'd become from drinking Kurt's blood and having his naked form so close to him.

"No, Kurt. You've done enough."

Kurt smiled, and Blaine wanted nothing more than to always see that smile, "Okay, master. I liked it when you drank from me, it made me feel so good. Please come again soon."

"I will."

Blaine watched as Kurt crawled around to climb onto the bed, and what a seductive sight it was. Laying down on his back, Kurt lifted both arms above his head and turned that smile to Blaine once more.

"Master has to handcuff me now, if he's done with me."

Blaine took a deep breath as Kurt licked his lips, reaching over and quickly handcuffing Kurt to the headboard, his hands wandering down his arms, fingers counting off each rib at his sides but quickly moving his hands away as Kurt moaned and arched his body off the bed. Standing up, Blaine moved to the dressing table, replacing his tie and jacket while trying to collect himself. He was both enamoured with the pixie and furious with Hunter for what he's turned Kurt into. He just hoped when he got Kurt out of here, he could return him to his former glory.

Stepping over to the bed side table, he picked up his phone and turned the recorder off, all the while aware of the dull eyes watching him. Leaning over, Blaine pressed a tender kiss to Kurt's forehead, thumb stroking his cheek as he allowed himself to admire the beauty he was going to leave behind. There was no point asking Kurt any selection of questions from the long list Wes had given him, not while he was this lost.

"Take care, Kurt."

"Be safe, my master."

Blaine glanced to the wounds on his neck, frowning when there was no sign of healing, "Why don't you go ahead and heal those wounds?"

Kurt blinked in confusion then shook his head, "I can't, master. But it's alright, they'll go away soon."

Blaine's frown only deepened as he stood tall, contemplating what that meant. Shrugging it off for now, Blaine opened the door, glancing back to Kurt once more before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. He leant against the door to gather his thoughts, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths, but with his fangs slipping past his bottom lip, he was obviously failing. On feet as fast as lightning, Blaine disappeared from sight.

Wes placed Hunter's files back in the binder, folding his photocopies of them into his inside jacket pocket. He was trying very hard to contain his fury at Hunter's sneaky ways at concealing Kurt from him, but knew better than to rattle the man he was forced to work very closely with.

"Could you email me those files I asked for, please?"

"Sure, I'll do it first thing in the morning."

Hunter turned to his computer only to have his files and loose sheets explode around him, while he found himself lifted off his feet and thrown against a window, the glass fracturing behind him.

"Blaine!" Wes, cried out, as his friend came into view.

Blaine bared his fangs at Wes, still holding Hunter off his feet, "Stay out of this, Wes!"

"Disappointed with my merchandise, Blaine?" Hunter choked out, wrapping his own hand around Blaine's wrist, trying to push his hand away from his throat where it was lodged.

Blaine growled at Hunter, "How much of that drug have you given him?"

"Enough."

Hunter choked and groaned in pain as Blaine pulled him forward and slammed him back into the glass, the cracks splintering off all around him, "He can't even remember his name!"

"He's a pixie! You'd end up slitting your own throat with one of his incantations if I didn't drug him!" Hunter tried to explain, his own fangs extended in challenge to Blaine's.

"He shouldn't even be here." Blaine's voice rumbled deep in his throat and around the room.

"Prove it." Hunter cocked his head, smiling when he saw Blaine's eyes shift to the side in pursuit of Wes, "You can't. Wes and I have been through the paperwork. As far as a court is concerned, I own him and have the right to do with him as I please."

Blaine shot a glance to Wes who had come round to place a delicate hand on his shoulder, "He's right, Blaine. Let him go, I'll explain everything later."

Blaine wanted to tear his head off, toss his body on the city boarders and leave his body for the werewolves, but instead, he slowly lowered Hunter to the ground, fragments of glass falling around him. Wes ushered Blaine away, bidding his farewells to Hunter but Blaine paused when he reached for the door handle, glaring at Hunter.

"If anything happens to him..."

"He's worth too much money to me for anything to happen, Governor." Blaine growls at the hiss Hunter puts on his title.

Wes pushed Blaine out of the room, leading him through the manor and out onto the pebble path where Jeff, David and Thad were waiting. Blaine leant in to speak to Wes, but was pushed ahead by him with a growled, "Not now."

Jeff ducked his head when he saw the look on Blaine's face, rushing round the driver's side and starting the car. Thad took the passenger side after giving Wes a concerned look, while David helped Blaine into the back with a cautious hand on his back. Once Wes slammed the door shut after him, Jeff drove the car off the grounds, the automatic gates opening and closing around them.

Blaine chewed on his lower lip with his fang as he glared out of the tinted windows, a hand fisted in his hair as he leant on the arm rest. David nudged Wes to get his attention.

"What happened?"

Wes shook his head, "We found what we were looking for. How'd it go for you three?"

"Everything added up and if there was a discrepancy with any of our figures, the guards on duty were able to relay the relevant documents for us." David glanced to Blaine, shifting in his seat when he spoke to Wes again, "What did you find?"

"He's got a pixie... well, half human, half pixie. Remember the blood bag we had at our Warbler reunion party two weeks ago that Blaine and I had to ourselves?" Wes continued when he got a nod from David, "That's who Hunter has up there."

"But... wasn't he part of that human tribe?" Thad piped up, turning in his seat to talk to them.

"Yeah, Nick said he spoke to that pixie and they were just passing through." Jeff spoke, switching his gaze from the road ahead to the rear view mirror.

"That's what I have on file. In fact, my file states that the pixie left with them." Wes huffed, glancing to Blaine with worry.

"How's that possible?" David asked.

"Hunter must've caught something then forced him to sign the relevant paperwork. Hunter wanted to hide him from me until he had all his own paperwork tightly worked out. The pixie even has a different name; to all intensive purposes, the pixie we had at our party and the one at that manor are two different people. He knew I wouldn't go looking for someone who had technically left with his tribe."

"Why haven't the other humans tried to contact you?" Thad asked, knowing of Wes' trait to hand out his work phone to every human who passed through the boarders.

Wes groaned dropping his head into his hands, "Hunter has that phone on my days off... I need to check but I bet the sim card's been changed. The only people who get that number are those who cross the boarders and all Hunter would have to do is change the number on the documents I print off."

"Couldn't you get him for that?" Jeff asked.

Wes shook his head, "Too weak. He can just say there was a technical fault which required a new sim card and then after that, all he'd have to do is follow protocol to change the number on the forms, which I'm sure he did. Crafty bastard."

"What's his name now?"

Everyone turned as Blaine spoke up, Wes quick to pull his paperwork out and scan the documents, "John Smith." Blaine huffed at Hunter's originality, "It says here, he was found on the outskirt of the city, during a patrol between one am and two am with no memory of where he was from. Apparently he attacked one of the guards and was brought to Hunter for assessment, where it was agreed he would be put into one of the farms as punishment." Wes folded the paperwork back up, "Standard for humans who attack a vampire."

"We've got to be able to get him on something." Blaine groaned, rubbing his hand over his face.

"I'll go through everything when I get back to the office in the morning, see if Hunter slipped up somewhere. If not, it may take me a while to set up the necessary papers to get Kurt out of there." Wes shrugged, feeling useless both in not having the answers Blaine wanted and in not being able to cheer him up, "But in the meantime, David, you need to keep an eye on any sales that come out of Hunter's farms, any transfers and any auctions. If a John Smith pops up, you let me and Blaine know."

"Will do." David nodded.

"Hey," Jeff spoke up, "I know Hunter's done wrong with this, but, why the manhunt? What's so special about this pixie?"

"One, if the Court of Pixies find out one of their own has been put into the blood banks without going through the proper authorities, it could break the fragile balance we have with them and two..." Wes smiled sadly at Blaine, "I think our Governor has a soft spot for him."

Blaine sent Wes a glance which held so much behind it, his hazel eyes alight with a fire he hadn't seen in years, "We're getting him out of there. Even if I have to buy him out of there."

"Hunter will send him to an auction before he sells him to you after what you pulled back there." Wes countered, shaking his head.

Thad grinned, "What did he do this time?"

"Never you mind." Blaine hissed before turning his attention to Wes, "He's fighting the drug."

"What?"

"When I was talking to him, his eyes cleared up and he spoke in a very steady voice. He was aware of the cameras on us. Drugged humans can't do that." Blaine explained.

Wes nodded, "Okay, maybe you should pay to see Kurt again. See if he clears up again. Blaine, if you can get Kurt to admit he was forced into this then I have a much stronger case against Hunter."

Blaine nodded, more than eager to be in the same room as Kurt again, even if it just meant he was saving him from being with any other vampire. The thought of Kurt with someone else was becoming a more agonising thought with each second that passed.

"Can I do anything about Hunter's post?" Blaine asked.

"Not without upsetting his father and yours... and if they find out it's over a pixie. It's not worth it, Blaine." Jeff shook his head, looking to Blaine through his rear view mirror.

"The best you can do is make up with Hunter and keep trying to get something out of Kurt, while I do my job." Wes informed him.

Begrudgingly, Blaine nodded, deciding to look out the window as the city flew by, only catching a few fleeting words shared between his friends, while his own mind wouldn't let go of the time he'd just spent with Kurt. He saw something in that room, just for a fleeting moment, but it was there; a fire, fighting against the spell the drug had him under. Blaine prayed that Kurt could continue to fight it and not let it take over.

* * *

Kurt hit the concrete hard, bracing his fall as best his could with his handcuffed wrists, pushing himself up and back to sit in the corner of the room. Quickly, he removed the blindfold just in time to see the heavy steel door close on him, trapping him in this tiny, damp room with just a small barred window on the outer wall. There was no furniture, no blanket to wrap his naked body in and no food or water to quench the thirst brought on by the drug and the exertion he felt serving another vampire after Blaine.

He couldn't even wrap his hands around his body to keep warm thanks to the handcuffs, instead, bringing his knees up to his chest and dropping his arms between them. He was back on the farm, why, he didn't know, but it was better than being in that manor constantly having the drug drip fed into him. It was still pulling at every one of his senses, his vision blurred, his eyes heavy and a numbness he hoped would stick around to hold off the cold of the night.

He couldn't remember much of the last two weeks, but what did stand out for him were those hazel eyes he could never forget and those gentle hands holding him close. He remembered a kiss on his forehead and whispered words that gave him hope, but he couldn't remember what was said. It was the first time he'd felt safe since he was snatched away from his life.

Kurt jumped when he heard screams from upstairs, followed by splashing then banging on metal; someone had been sent to the water tanks. Kurt had only spent one night in the icy waters of those tanks and that was enough to curb his sharp tongue. The banging continued and Kurt knew he wouldn't be sleeping much tonight, if they allowed him to sleep at all. Whenever he would feel himself drifting off, a cane would slam against his door, startling him awake and when he did manage to fall asleep, he never woke up in his room... always somewhere else, some torture room for punishment for something he didn't know of, and they didn't explain.

The guards had been cautious with him to begin with but as soon as they realised that with a combination of the blindfold and the drug that Kurt couldn't hurt them, they began his 'training' in earnest. Kurt tried to tell them that he couldn't use any of the spells pixies used but they wouldn't listen, talking of pixie trickery. Now Kurt doesn't bother to say anything, not wanting to upset the guards or get another injection of the drug to shut him up.

The drug was also playing with his memory; when he thought about his past, about his family and friends, all he got were blurs and strange objects which didn't fit together. His clearest memory was of a hand clenched over a flannel shirt, then nothing, everything else revolved around the two weeks here at the farm. It threw him off balance, made him feel sick, but what he could remember, and maybe it was because he was on the drug at the time, were those amazing hazel eyes.

Muffled words came from the other side of the steel door. Kurt could just about make out two voices, exchanging heated words. Carefully creeping his hands forward, Kurt leant in to pull himself onto his tip toes then held his wrists to his chest to stop the chains from making a sound as he slipped silently to the door. Pressing his ear against the metal, Kurt closed his eyes to concentrate on the voices he could hear.

"Two more nights, then he stays locked up until the auction. That should get those bastards craving after his blood enough to get the price up."

"You want to keep him topped up?"

"Leave him tonight, but as of tomorrow he's on double. I want him docile by the time of the auction."

"I thought you wanted to keep him?"

"With Wesley snooping around, I won't risk it. I've put too much money into this pixie to not get my money's worth."

"Yes, sir."

A hand had flown over Kurt's mouth to silence his panicked breath as he listened to the two men, his eyes wide in fear. He was going to be sold at an auction, they were going to increase his injections and then keep him locked away in these cold boxes until then. He had to get out of here, but the windows were all barred and he couldn't use any incantations and if they did inject him, he'd become a walking zombie.

He had been doing so well to fight the effects of the drug, having more and more moments of sanity; he even got to talk to Blaine. But if they increased the strength then he didn't know if he could fight it. Blaine. Kurt lowered his hand from his mouth as he heard the footsteps outside his cell become fainter. Blaine said he would come back.

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and did something he never did. He prayed, he prayed Blaine would come back to him in the next two days and he prayed he could gather his strength in that moment he was with Blaine to tell him what was happening. He didn't know if he could trust Blaine, but he had more hope for his future with Blaine then he did with any of the other vampires who drained him every night.

* * *

**So Kurt's imprisonment continues, but is there hope? You know I'm not going to tell you, you'll just have to tune in for the next chapter. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, I am so sorry for the wait for this chapter, I have been all over the country this week so being able to sit down and write has been a luxury. Thanks for all the support with your amazing reviews, everytime I get one I get a kick up the ass to try and find half an hour to write! This chapter's more of a build up to the next one but we also get back ass kicking Kurt, yey I missed that!**

**Enjoy!**

Ice cold water hit porcelain skin like lightning, jolting Kurt awake from the sleep he had barely drifted into. His mouth hung open in a silent scream, his body too cold to exhort the scream he so desperately wanted to echo around these four walls. His body convulsed, shivers running through every inch of his thin limbs while his teeth chattered, faint blue eyes staring down at the residual water where half formed ice cubes still floated around him. He was finding it harder and harder to breath, willing his body to warm up even just a little.

The heavy door slammed shut while the guards laughed and mocked him then tapped their canes against the door to get his attention.

"Get in the corner and face the wall, fairy." Yelled one of the guards.

Stumbling only once, Kurt dragged his body off the floor, shuddering when more ice cubes and streaks of chilled water ran off him and turned to the corner. His ears picked up when he heard one of the guards taking his leave as a commotion started up at the far end of the corridor, leaving the one guard to attend to him.

Kurt was aware. He realised at that moment how clear the world was, how clear his head was and though his memory was still foggy, his physical body felt strong. He felt fresh and awake, which he shouldn't be with the amount of the drug he'd been given. This was his chance. He didn't know if he'd feel this sober, this clean again... he had to take a chance.

As the door opened again, he heard the normal command to keep his eyes on the wall, which he did, only to concentrate on his hazy memories of the uniform the guards wore. Black pants, white shirt, black tie, topped with a black, red brimmed hat matching the red leather gloves they wore. Swipe card on a chain inside their black jacket pocket, cane resting in a belt loop, gun in a holster on the other side, with some, including his guard, wearing a large dagger on a loop just behind the gun. Kurt would have to be quick.

A hand on his shoulder was his sign. Reaching up, Kurt grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward, knocking the guard's head into the concrete wall. The confusion and disorientation allowed Kurt to wrap his legs around the guard's waist and push back on his jugular with the chain between his cuffs. The sound of the guard choking, gasping and wheezing for air only spurred Kurt on to lock his legs around the guard's stomach and yank his upper body backwards to increase the pressure on his neck, gritting his teeth as he tried to pull harder and harder.

The guard's arms were flailing back to try and grab Kurt, giving up to pull at his wrists but Kurt held firm. The guard spun to slam Kurt's body against the wall, losing his own breath before recovering quickly, a dim light flickering through his eyes. Unlocking his legs and pushing on the guard's back, Kurt sent him flying to the floor with a sickening crack from his now distorted neck.

Trying to control his heavy breathing, Kurt listened out for anyone approaching, but the ruckus from down the corridor seemed to have everyone's attention. With quick fingers, Kurt removed the guard's pants, jacket and shirt, promptly shuffling into the trousers, turning up the bottoms and tightening the belt as tight as he could, still finding them baggy, then threw on the shirt, buttoning up a couple of the buttons. Snapping the swipe card from the jacket, he placed that in his shirt pocket, then picked up the dagger and gun, attaching them to his belt before slipping over to the door and listening out for anyone.

Sucking in his lips, Kurt slowly pulled the door open, sighing in relief when it didn't make much noise and shimmied through the small gap he made then pulling the door closed. Looking around, Kurt pushed at his memory to remember the way out, but instead decided for now to move in the other direction to the commotion still building. On his tiptoes, Kurt bounded down the narrow corridor, passed many cells, all holding male humans in various states of exhaustion then tucked into a small alcove by the stairwell to listen out for anyone.

Holding his breath, Kurt waited as a group of six guards rushed up the stairs and passed him, firing into the crowd causing all the commotion. Kurt knew people would die, and those who survived would be either killed, thrown to the werewolves or tortured; just like the ten men who started a fight three days ago. Once the last of the group had passed by, Kurt snuck round the bend and leant over the banister to make sure no one was coming up, with a quick look up to see if anyone was coming down Kurt raced as quietly as he could down the stairs.

If he remembered from the view in his cell, he was on the sixth floor, so as he went, Kurt counted down the set of stairs, scared that if he lost count, he'd end up in the basement and he did not want to go back there. Down there was kept the boiler room where Kurt had to spend two hours, the vacuum room among others and they also kept the dogs down there; a lot of the older humans had scars on their arms and legs from those vicious hounds.

Kurt carefully prised the door on the ground floor open, peering through to look around. The corridor split off in three directions, each one ending in a set of double doors and Kurt didn't have a clue which way led to the exit. He tried to trudge the details from his memory but it was no use, this was going to be all about luck, because if he got caught, there was no way of out running these vampires.

Having not heard anyone, Kurt stepped out into the corridor and on tip toes decided to go straight ahead. With each door he passed, Kurt ducked his head and held his breath, occasionally checking through the small window to see what was going on. Most of the rooms were empty; training rooms for the humans or offices filled with filing cabinets. Kurt's heartbeat was pounding against his chest causing his breath to wheeze with his anxiety but his heart stopped when the door ahead of him opened.

One of the therapists stepped out holding a clipboard, draped in a white coat when he noticed Kurt. Before he could call out for help, Kurt had lunged at him, pulling out his dagger and thrusting it through the vampire's throat. Even as the vampire went still beneath him, panic still shot through Kurt's body as he watched the blood spill around him and heard muffled voices heading his way.

Quick on his feet, Kurt dashed through the corridors, the care of hiding his position now gone in favour of getting out without being caught. Kurt pulled out the gun, ready to fire if anyone got in his way. _'Through the head'_ Kurt whispered to himself, knowing anywhere else he shot would be wasted.

Kurt caught the sight of natural light seeping through one the doors but as he pushed against it, it didn't budge. Panicked by the voices getting louder and louder behind him, Kurt fumbled to get the swipe key out of his pocket, slipping through his quivering fingers and to the floor. Quickly, Kurt reached for it and swiped it through the lock, but the light remained red. Looking behind him to the approaching sounds of angry vampires, Kurt begged the key to work this time, gasping with shock relief as the light turned green and he threw the door open running straight down the corridor towards the blinding natural light.

Running through the reception, ignoring the shocked looks on the female behind the desk, Kurt raced through the front door and out onto the open fields. An alarm sounded from the farm but he didn't stop or look back but he could hear the vampires behind him, shouting after him to stop. Kurt knew he was going to be caught now; there was no way he'd be able to out run a vampire, but he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Turning on his heel, he raised the gun, aiming it at the crowd of guards heading towards him and with a blink of his eyes, Kurt was able to focus in on one vampire running at him, but what surprised Kurt was it seemed as if the vampire was running at normal speeds. Without delay he fired at the vampire, the bullet lodging in his skull and sending him spiralling to the ground. A rush went over Kurt's head and suddenly, all the vampires were moving too quick for Kurt to catch, so he turned and ran as fast as he could.

A vampire pulled up at Kurt's side, long fangs on display, but again, Kurt could follow his movements, watching as the vampire ran ahead to stopped in Kurt's path. Pulling the gun out in front of him, Kurt watched the vampire move to the right to dodge the bullet, but again, Kurt followed him, firing into his skull and jumping over the falling body.

Kurt wasn't sure what was going on, he shouldn't be able to see the vampires when they moved at their top speeds. He'd watched others try to escape and the first you see of any vampire is when they have the human trapped on the ground, screaming for help, begging for their life. So why could he see them? Could it be that this was why they were scared of him before, why they kept him drugged? Had Kurt tapped into the threads of magic he held in his pixie blood?

Kurt scooted round another vampire but fell to the floor when his ankle is grabbed and all too fast a foot collides with Kurt's head and then his stomach, causing him to cry out and curl on himself, his hands coming up to protect his head. His vision was spinning, a siren going off inside his head while voices argued above him. As Kurt tried to move to his knees another foot flew into his side; the vampire's strength enough to break a rib, the sickening sound willing Kurt to throw up his empty stomach.

Kurt tried to look past the feet stomping around him, towards the gate that was in arm's reach. He'd been so close, he didn't care what was waiting for him on the other side of that gate, at least he'd be out of here. But he didn't make it, and now he was at the mercy of these monsters. He wanted to cry, but he had yet to shed a tear in front of these vampires in two weeks and he wasn't going to start now.

A hand fists in Kurt's hair, yanking his neck back and all too quickly the world goes black as he's blindfolded while his hands are handcuffed behind his back. A large hand grips his chin, forcing his head up high, choking him slightly and a cold breath, edged with a growl sweeps across his warm cheeks.

"You little shit." Growled Hunter, "Looks like someone can use his fairy dust after all. You want out? Believe me you're better off here than with the fuckers I'm going to invite to your auction."

Another foot into his stomach would've had Kurt curling up on the floor again if it weren't for the hand still gripping his hair and the groans and coughs it caused only resulted in the vampires around laughing at him. Kurt knew he was in trouble now. He was going to be sold, which meant he could end up anywhere, with anyone and if that happened, it would cement his fate to remain drugged up and chained up until he was drained dry. His only glimmer of light was the hazel eyed man from before coming back for him.

* * *

A charming smile was Blaine's departing act as he waved off his three lady companions he'd shared his lunch with. A business lunch, discussing the fair taking place in the park in three weeks, including such topics as security and the boarder lines for each area divided up between the various faculties. Blaine didn't really have time for this, but it kept the wives of all his colleagues happy to have Blaine look over their final plans and sign them off; even if it did interrupt the only time in the day he had to try and relax.

Stopping by a blood stand, Blaine ordered a cup of warm blood, his eyes only flickering to the group of humans in a fenced off area behind the stand once; a frequent sight in this and other cities. It would be like a hot dog stand in a human town, where the owner would have a box of uncooked hot dogs to the side in anticipation of the huge number of customers that day.

Handing over his money, Blaine thanked the elderly gentleman and shuffled through the midday crowd towards the theatre. He smiled to a group of women who waved to him, his visible fangs causing a couple of the women to giggle and rub at their necks where sat a strong black inked 'F'. They were freed humans, carrying on their lives independently, free from a vampire master, but even as freed humans, they would still attend the blood parties for the extra cash. Blaine recognised the small brunette who was blushing fiercely, from a party he attended with one of the neighbouring Governors a few months ago.

Sipping from his cup, Blaine waved to a few other passersby and to some of the shop owners on his way down the main high street. Blaine knew he was known as a bit of a charmer, but just being a charmer didn't get you the notoriety he had. He'd worked hard to make this city fair and free for anyone who lived here. It was one of the reasons he didn't like the blood banks, it was a part of the vampire society he couldn't change; set in place by the Count, his word was final, and Blaine's only way to bring about change in the blood banks is through consultation with the Count... something Blaine wasn't keen on doing.

Finishing his drink off, he threw the cup into a bin, forcing back his shoulder blades to straighten his back as his body warms to the feel of the blood and the strength it gives him. All he gave was a slight nod to the man on the door of the grand theatre before pushing the double doors aside and stepping through past the bar, stopping when he hears quiet music playing through the doors leading to the main theatre room. A warm smile graced his lips as he listened to the voice filtering through the doors, a deep serene voice echoing around the room, while the gentle strum on a guitar merges with that voice perfectly.

_When the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl_

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made

Don't want to let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't want to hide the truth

Slowly, Blaine opened one of the doors and slipped through, not wanting to alert Nick who stands strong on the stage, eyes closed and head tilted slightly as he sings his heart out while strumming his bright red guitar. Dressed casually in a black t-shirt and baggy jeans he looked very relaxed, letting the music wash over him, and Blaine would've believed it if not for the red bite marks on his neck, fresh and still seeping slightly. Nick had gone through the drug training and didn't need it now when taking the bite of a vampire, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt just the slightest. Spotting the tuft of blonde hair in the front row, Blaine quietly made his way down the aisle towards Jeff.

_No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Blaine tapped Jeff on the shoulder before settling into the seat next to him, dragging his finger across the corner of his own mouth, smirking when Jeff's eyes widen and he wipes the blood from the corner of his mouth followed by a bashful grin. Turning back to the stage they both watch as Nick becomes stronger and stronger with every line he sings, eyes still closed to the world.

_They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go_

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I want to save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

Blaine thought back to Kurt as Nick sung. He did want to save Kurt, he did want to save that light he saw, but what would he be risking if he forced Hunter to release him and what would people think if he bought Kurt; something he never wanted to do. Everyone knew Blaine wasn't a fan of the farms and didn't keep a human from the farms as a mark of his displeasure in the way they treated them. Blaine pulled himself out of his thoughts to listen to Nick as his voice filled the room, full of passion.

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

Nick's eyes shot open as not one but two sets of hands applauded his efforts, smiling brightly at his audience and giving a little bow before putting his guitar down and jumping down from the stage. Jeff stepped up to help him down, arms wrapping around his waist and kissing him with a content moan, Nick's own hands holding Jeff into the kiss while threading through his hair.

"You were amazing. You'll kill it tonight." Jeff was jumping on the balls of his feet.

"Thanks. It feels weird not singing that with you though. It's a shame you can't come." Nick pouted.

"You're the one who made this a human only party." Jeff nudged him playfully, smiling brightly.

"I know... it's just we sung that song together back at Dalton and we've always sung it together."

"Hey, you'll do great, you sang it perfectly just now and tonight with the crowds cheering you on, you'll kill it."

Nick smiled at Jeff, kissing him tenderly, "Thank you." Turning to Blaine, Nick's smile widened, pulling out of Jeff's arms and giving Blaine a big hug, however Blaine found himself having to turn away from Nick's neck and the two open wounds tempting him in. He caught Jeff watching him, a cheeky fang poking out as a warning to Blaine to back off. It wasn't a menacing warning, Blaine had fed from Nick since Jeff claimed him, it was a warning that now wasn't the time with Jeff only just feeding from him and the night Nick would have ahead of him, singing to a fully packed theatre for two hours.

"Jeff's right, you sounded fantastic, not that'd I'd expect any less." Blaine smiled as they pulled apart.

"Thank you. I still get so nervous about these shows, I just had to come down and practice and see what the acoustics were like, even though I was only here a week ago." Nick grinned, rubbing over the wounds on his neck.

"But you feel better now, right?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, much better. I can relax now." Nick sighed, taking a seat in the front row.

"So, what brings you here?" Jeff asked, passing Nick a bottle of water.

"Just needed a break from the office and everyone associated with that building. You weren't supposed to be here." Blaine sighed, pointing and glaring at Jeff.

"Should I leave then?" Jeff grinned.

"No. Nick will just pout and mope around if I kick you out." Blaine grinned at the blush he could still get out of his friend.

"What's going on there?" Nick asked, changing the subject.

Blaine shook his head, sitting next to Nick, "It's this whole Kurt thing. I've been going through everything I can to find a way to reassign Hunter, but the problem is that I don't really want any of the alternates as Head of Security. It pains me to say it but Hunter's good at his job. Then Wes is constantly coming into my office telling me about every dead end he comes up against and it's just... it's draining to listen to how little I can do for Kurt."

"Is there nothing Wes can do?" Jeff asked, sitting on the other side of Nick, clasping his hand over his.

"He's got one avenue he's investigating, it's just long winded and I don't know if we have the time for that." Blaine sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes. Even though vampires didn't need the sleep other species needed, he had still only got around a couple of hours last night, his mind too preoccupied with the pixie who was dominating his life right now.

"David's on the outlook though for any auctions or sales and if he spots anything, he'll let you know." Jeff spoke up.

"I know... I'm going to go back tonight. Just to check on him and speak with Hunter; see if I can get any more information from either of them."

"Want me to come with you? Make sure you behave?" Jeff offered.

Blaine shook his head, "Nah, I'll be okay. I promise not to rip his head off." Blaine smiled, still a little ashamed of the way he reacted before.

"As long as you're sure, I don't mind." Jeff pushed.

"Thank you, Jeff. But I'll be okay." Blaine repeated.

"When you get Kurt out of there, he's going to be very confused if he is on the level of drugs you said he was. I don't mind sticking around and helping him out. I know what he's going through and it might help to have another human around him to help him understand what's going on and the rules of this city." Nick offered, taking Blaine's hand in his, squeezing gently, trying to comfort his friend.

"I'd appreciate that, Nick, thank you." Blaine smiled, squeezing the hand back.

"Oh so you'll accept his help but not mine? And I thought we were friends." Jeff teased, crossing his arms in mock hurt.

"Behave, vamp." Nick scolded, unable to hide his smirk.

Jeff raised his hands in defence while standing to brush down his black suit pants, picking up the matching jacket from his seat and shuffling into it, "Alright, Blaine, about time we got back to the office."

Blaine nodded, bidding Nick goodbye and walking back to the office with Jeff, while his mind wandered to the blood bank and the pixie locked away inside.

* * *

Tapping away on the old wood of Hunter's desk, Blaine waited impatiently for him. Arriving about an hour ago, Blaine had been ushered through to this office and told that Hunter would join him shortly. And so, Blaine waited, noting that the window had been repaired already while wondering how long it would be until he broke it again; he wouldn't be surprised if that happened tonight.

He had already flicked through Hunter's binders, searching the files for something, anything that would show Hunter for the liar and fraudster he was and free Kurt from this place, but Hunter was more than thorough. Kurt's, or as he was known here, John Smith's file had everything it needed to pass in front of a jury, but what had Blaine frowning was the most recent file which wasn't there when Wes took a photocopy.

It reported that Kurt had killed four vampires in an attempt to escape and was to be held in isolation until his next review. However his next review wasn't listed. Blaine pondered this new event, wondering how Kurt was able to take down four vampires while having had only one night to overcome the effects of the amount of the drug he'd been given. Was Hunter's worry of him using his abilities as a pixie realised?

Blaine looked up as Hunter entered the room, visible fangs a reflection of the foul mood he was so clearly in. He gave Blaine a quick nod before unbuttoning his jacket and pouring himself a drink.

"You want anything?" Hunter muttered.

"No thank you." Blaine returned.

Sitting down behind his desk, Hunter downed the drink, slamming the glass down on the wood.

"Bad day?" Blaine asked

"Awful." Hunter quipped in.

"What happened?"

"I forwarded the report to your office but I only got round to doing that two hours ago so you probably haven't seen it. That pixie decided to make an escape this morning while my officers were busy trying to stop one the humans from attacking the others with a knife; from where he got that I do not know. In his escape, John killed one therapist and three guards and got to the far gate before we caught up with him. God damn pixie could see us."

"See us?"

"He could see us when we were running; at top speed. The little fucker said he couldn't use his abilities. Fucking liar." Hunter growled, his fangs extending further, "And all today I've had to deal with unruly humans thinking they can take us on and not do their chores. I had to put five down to show them that I was serious in my threats. Fucking money down the drain."

Blaine couldn't hold back the frown at Hunter's ease at killing the humans, "How are things now?"

"Better. Everyone's behaving and the pixie is being dealt with. I'm having to put on some bigger auctions at the end of the week to recoup my costs but they should bring in some good money." A small smile spread across Hunter's face.

"Is the pixie in those auctions?" Blaine had to ask.

Hunter's green eyes met Blaine's, "Yes." There was that grin again.

"Which one?" Blaine asked, trying to stay calm.

"Friday evening at seven. Why? You want in?" Hunter's grin was bringing Blaine's blood to a boil.

"Add me in." Blaine forced out, knowing that Wes wouldn't be able to get all his data together in three days.

"Five thousand sects."

"What?" Blaine yelled, eyes wide.

"I have to make sure I only have the best of the best in that auction. I'm not letting that murderer go for nothing, so I have an entry fee." Hunter explained, his grin still there.

"Fine." Blaine forced out, filling in the monetary form Hunter hands over, then takes the pass he gives him, putting it securely in his pocket.

"Oh, and I accept your apology." Hunter added, filing away the form.

Blaine glared at Hunter, wanting to bite back but holding his tongue, Wes' words ringing through his head and also the want and need to make sure Kurt was alright, especially with what happened this morning. He'd be checking David's records tomorrow to make sure the auction was real, knowing that David couldn't have known about this auction if it was only processed after today's events.

"I want a room with him." Blaine forced out.

"He's off limits. Now that he's put into the auction, I want to starve the bidders of his blood. It will make them bid higher." Hunter explained, a slight lick of the lips a clear indication that he only cared for the money.

"Then I want to see him. Make sure he's being cared for properly." Blaine insisted.

"Can't do that, you're a bidder-"

"I am also Governor, Hunter! I may not be able to stop what you do here but I can make sure that every one of these humans and the pixie are taken care of in accordance with the rules set in place." Blaine yelled, slamming a closed fist on the desk, "Now take me to him." It was a demand this time, reinforced with the baring of his long pearly white fangs.

It was as they stepped into the elevator on the ground floor of the farm and Hunter pressed for the second level basement that he spoke up again, coughing and shrugging his shoulders back.

"I should warn you, since I know you've never been down into a farm's basement before. On the second level is where we keep anyone in solitary confinement. There are five down here at the moment including John. I have one female in the boiler room because she refused to have sexual intercourse with one the males; she's been in there for sixteen hours. I have two males in the room with the dogs, they've been in there for thirty six hours in their separate cages. I have another female hanging from her thumbs in another room and all of them are screamers, so expect noise when we get down there."

"And where's... John?" Blaine asked, forcing his tongue back when it dared to utter Kurt's name.

"I've put him in the freezer to try and slow his body from adapting to the drug. It seems his body is learning quickly how to accept and recover from the drug, so I've changed the mixture slightly, since I'm not allowed to have the pure pixie drug we sell to customers." Hunter groaned.

"Too expensive for farms." Blaine explained in a murmur, fisting his hands at his sides.

"Right. If I was keeping this one I'd appeal against that."

As soon as the doors opened the screaming was deafening, men and women mixed with the banging of flesh on metal and the barking of hungry dogs. The lights were dimmed in the hallway to heighten the idea of solitude while giving them a scale of the hallway and the various barred doors on either side. Heat billowed from one of the rooms where female screams were mixed with coarse crying and begging for release. Blaine could hear the dogs two doors down but didn't look through the bars to the horrors behind, instead keeping his eyes straight ahead, following Hunter.

They stopped at a heavy steel door with no windows to see into the cell, but the frost on the corners of the doors told him that Kurt was there, just on the other side and it was with eagerness that he watched Hunter flip through his key ring and slipped the brass key into the lock.

"Rules. No touching, of anything and no feeding from him. Got it?"

With a nod from Blaine, Hunter turned the key and while gripping the handle tugged the door free from the frost which had settled all around the frame of the door. With a flick of a switch the room flooded with light, a thin layer of mist drifting a foot off the floor and slipping from the room only to disappear into the darkness around. The walls were white from the thick lay of ice upon them and as Hunter and Blaine entered, their feet crunched under the developed ice on the ground.

A rattle of chains brought Blaine's eyes to the centre of the room where there stood a metal chair with various stands around it holding bags of a clear solution while tubes ran from the bags down into the frighteningly pale arm through a needle, of the pixie he didn't realise he was so desperate to see again; his heart pounding in his chest at the sight before him.

Kurt sat, wrists and ankles cuffed to the chair while another rested around his neck attached to the back of the chair, forcing the exhausted pixie to sit back while his head lulled to the side. The blindfold was tied tightly around his eyes and was the only piece of clothing on his thin, icy white body which shook violently from the cold; fingers, toes and lips turned blue.

Blaine was ready to throw his coat off and wrap it around Kurt's tiny frame but in accordance with the rules he held back. Hunter was not in breach of any rules here; the temperature was at the minimum allowance and a human could be kept in one of these rooms for four days at the most. With Kurt's auction on Friday, Hunter wouldn't run over on that either, but that didn't make Blaine feel any better about seeing Kurt in such a state.

Hunter stepped forward and pressed a finger to Kurt's wrist, whose head rolled in his direction and while his lips moved, no words escaped.

"How much of that drug are you giving him?" Blaine asked.

"He's got a mixture of the normal drug and a dilution of the pixie drug I was able to get my hands on from one of my clients. He's on double the normal dosage and will continue on that dosage until half an hour before his auction and I will be selling him with a box of the drug for the lucky winner." Hunter explained, tapping the bag and opening the valve slightly to allow more of the drug to drip down into Kurt's veins.

Blaine walked over as Hunter lifted the blindfold, but again Blaine's heart sunk when not even clouded irises greeted him, now Kurt's eyes were white, a drugged film hiding his beautiful eyes from view, a clear sign of the drug designed for pixies in the mix. He looked like a doll, slumped on the chair, still except for the shaking of his limbs and pliable to the slightest of touches from Hunter. Once Hunter checked Kurt's eyes he replaced the blindfold and stepped away from the chair, but Blaine remained, fingers itching to reach out and touch his pale skin, to warm him and feel Kurt lean into his touch.

"Blaine, the room's losing temperature and we can't stay in here much longer; you'll lose too much energy." Hunter urged, leaning on the door watching him.

Blaine didn't want to go, "Okay."

Leaning over the chair, careful not to touch his skin, Blaine took a moment to breath in the slight scent coming off from Kurt and listen to his laboured breathing. With his lips almost against his ear, Blaine whispered to Kurt, wanting to give him strength.

"Count them, Kurt. Three days and you'll be free from this place. I promised you I'd come back and now I'm promising you this. I will get you out of here."

His eyes caught the movement of Kurt's lips, but again nothing, just gasps for air against the painful cold. Blaine didn't move though, a part of him willing Kurt to say something, anything, but after a couple of minutes and still nothing, Blaine let out a heavy sigh and stood tall stepping over to the door. Looking back, he kept his eyes on the quivering figure in the room until he disappeared behind the darkness as the lights went out and the heavy steel door shut tight before him and that damn key locked him out.

Three days, he'd asked Kurt to count down three days and he would too, every day, every hour and every minute until he would get Kurt out of here.

* * *

**Well... auction in the next chapter. I will do my best to get it out to you quicker than this one. Reviews are loved!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, you guys are amazing! Thank you so much for the support. I have to credit Imagine Dragons 'Demons' in the last chapter, sorry forgot to mention the song choice.**

**This chapter switches between Kurt and Blaine quite a lot and I have to give credit to the film 'Taken' for the idea of the auction.**

**Warning for water torture.**

**Enjoy!**

Kurt gasped and cried out as he held his quivering form up against the tiled wall, his forehead pressed against the cold surface in an effort to concentrate on anything but the force of the icy water being fired against his still freezing cold body from the hose being held by the guard who was laughing along with his four colleagues. Every few seconds they would turn off the hose then at full force turn it back on at a different part of Kurt's body, trying to make him fall, but Kurt held strong, nails scrapping at the porcelain tiles, even when his knees gave into the pressure he held himself up, not giving them the satisfaction.

His teeth chattered as the water turned off again, the laughter and taunting of the guards clear to hear now, but Kurt didn't care to listen, instead trying to force some strength back into his legs to hold him steady while he tried to fill his lungs with as much air as he could; the force of the water making it incredibly difficult to breathe. His head was still clouded and dizzy from the drugs that had been pumped into his body since he'd been held captive in that freezer, the water doing nothing to help that, but this was also the first time Kurt had been without the blindfold he hated so much.

He knew why though, the drug hadn't clouded his mind that much and he'd seen his reflection in the broken mirror just outside these wet rooms. He had no colour to his eyes, no bright blue irises nor pitch black pupils, just white eyes. One of the guards was explaining to the others about how the mixture of the drug given to him would create the film over the eyes to stop a pixie from casting a spell. Though what spell they thought Kurt would cast on them he didn't know.

His head hit the tiles hard as the water hit him on the back of the head, he tried to cry out but the water would either take his breath away or he'd end up choking on the barrage of water. Kurt tried to move his head away from the water, but it followed him no matter where he twisted his head. He brought his hands up to try and protect his head but lost his balance, his hands flying back to the wall to pull himself up from his shaking bent legs, but with the disorientation and the loss of balance on his right foot, he fell.

His hands flew out to catch his fall and he gasped for air until the water returned, hitting his side and spinning him back against the wall. The water turned off and through his coughed, panic breaths Kurt tried to turn his back to the hose but all too quickly the water fired at his chest and stomach. He tried to push the water away with his hands, the pressure making it impossible to breathe but to no avail. With a pained cry, Kurt forced his body to swivel round on the floor, the release on his chest allowing him to force the needed air in as much as he could while the water continued to hit against his back.

The water turned off and Kurt did what he could to take in as much air as he could while coughing up all the water he'd been forced to swallow while his tears from the pain mixed with the water running off him. He couldn't control the trembling in his limbs; he was frozen, every movement an agony that felt like he'd snap if he moved too quick. The only warmth offered to him so far had been from the two guards dragging his limp body from the freezer to this wet room.

He had no idea what was going on, he faintly remembered a soothing voice telling him to wait for him, to wait three days but with the blindfold and the four walls of the freezer, Kurt had no idea what day it was or how long he'd been in there. Gingerly, Kurt turned his head to the guards when the water didn't turn back on, the want to cry when he saw the hose had been put away almost too much to bare.

Two sets of large, burly hands pulled him up on weak legs which just slipped on the wet tiles leaving him to be dragged along towards the main door. With two guards ahead of them and one behind, they dragged Kurt down the corridor, still soaked to the bone and unable to right himself on his feet, through the farm and out into the open towards the manor.

The dawn air had a residual warmth to it which, when the wind hit Kurt, he held onto whatever he could, in desperate need to return any feeling to his frozen body. He thought about running, of knocking the guards out and running for the gates, but who was he kidding, he couldn't even hold himself up. Still being dragged, the guards lead him through the manor, up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms. There, Kurt was pushed to his knees in front of someone he hadn't met before and Hunter, both stood by the dressing table, their words mumbled to Kurt's dazed state and water filled ears.

"How long do I have?"

"Another four hours until the auctions start but if you think the film's lifting just give him a small dosage from the pack I gave you."

"When do you need him?"

"All the auction pieces need to be in the holding room in one hour."

"Okay, I'll get him ready for you."

A hand gripped Kurt's chin and through the dizziness he received, Kurt just managed to focus on the face he wanted to rip off.

"Now be a good boy. I need you looking pretty for your big day."

With a pat on the head, Hunter left the room, the door locking behind him. Kurt forced his head to lull back and then to the side, trying to gauge the room he was in. The man from before was organising something on the desk while two guards stood by the door and something had been lain out on the bed. The only thing bringing Kurt any joy at the moment though was the warmth of the room, the heat prickling at his skin and allowing his stiff muscles to loosen ever so slowly. Kurt was ready to do anything if it meant he stayed in this room.

The man from before stepped over to Kurt and knelt down to his level, a comb lifted Kurt's head to greet the man.

"Now, I need to sort out your hair and put some colour in those cheeks of yours. Then we're going to get you dressed. Are you going to behave for me?"

"Yes, master." Kurt whispered an automated response.

"Good boy. Now, sit in the chair."

Kurt looked to where the man pointed with the comb and swallowed hard. There was no way he'd be able to walk that far, but he also didn't want to get into trouble. Leaning forward, Kurt pulled his body onto his hands and knees and with as much grace as he could muster, crawled towards the chair. He heard a happy grunt from the man and much to Kurt disgust, he found his body reacting excitedly to that little bit of praise.

With careful steps, Kurt forced his body towards the chair as fast as he could, not wanting to upset the man and be punished. Reaching up, he grasped the arm of the chair and agonisingly pulled his body up, using his toes to heave his body as far as he could. As his legs began to shake, two hands gripped his arms and helped him to sit in the chair.

"There you go." Came the comforting voice of the man.

Kurt kept his head low, clasping his hands in his lap, "I'm sorry, master."

"That's okay. Right, let's get you ready."

Kurt looked up into the mirror on the dressing table, his reflection giving him a fright; white eyes, surrounded by sunken black skin upon a white canvas with sharp cheekbones sat on a slim neck and exposed collarbones. He'd be covered in bruising and blood if it weren't for his seemingly uncontrollable ability to heal himself.

As the man ran his hands through Kurt's hair, followed by the comb, Kurt allowed himself to relax at the fangless, warm smile sent his way through the mirror.

* * *

Blaine handed over the keys of his car to the chauffer in front of the manor as Wes stepped out from the passenger side. Together they walked into the manor where they were shown into the first waiting room, where three other vampires sat. Each one greeted Blaine with a handshake, inquiring to his presence, to which Blaine lied, explaining he was here to oversee this particular auction.

Settling their interests, he joined Wes by the window seat, where a young human woman offered them an alcoholic drink. With the woman gone, Wes allowing himself to chuckle and shake his head in disbelief.

"Trust Hunter to starve us of blood to heighten our need to the blood we're about to buy." Wes shook his head again, sipping his drink.

"It works though. There are studies and everything." Blaine teased, trying to lightening his mood and failing.

The last three days had gifted him with less sleep than the days before, to the point where he didn't even try to sleep last night; too afraid of the lifeless eyes he'd dream of again, chained to that frozen chair while begging him for release. He had called in sick today, the lack of sleep and the frantic pace at which he and Wes had tried to get their reports together draining him of the energy he needed to even walk around his apartment.

Earlier, Wes had arrived at Blaine's apartment with a female human, to which Blaine greedily drank from with need and hunger and the knowledge that he'd need to be strong to get through tonight. He felt bad for the girl who had to be carried from the apartment when Blaine was finished with her, but he would see that her master was appropriately compensated.

Wes' paperwork on Kurt had gained ground, but the final checks would take another week, and time had caught up with him, but at least with those papers in order, they could look to work on Kurt's freedom once Blaine bought him tonight. Blaine intended to buy Kurt with his own funds and avoid the use of the taxpayers' money, because that would mean Blaine or Kurt having to pay back the full amount.

"What's my limit?" Blaine asked.

"Don't worry about it. Just keep going until you win, we'll figure out the rest later. Hopefully with all my work, Hunter will have to give back the money and everything will be just as it should." Wes reassured him, patting Blaine on the knee.

Hunter arrived at the door, knocking gently to get everyone's attention, "Gentlemen, the viewing gallery is open and I welcome you to come and join us. Don't worry, when your auction is about to start I will come to collect you."

The other three men walked ahead of Hunter, who waited for Blaine to approach, his eyes turning to Wes, "Wasn't expecting you here, Wesley."

"The Governor never travels alone on important business." Wes replied, his shoulders rolling back.

"Didn't get that paperwork sorted then, eh?"

The grin Hunter sported worried Blaine slightly, but let it slide as he led them through to the back room, where in the centre of room, cut off by iron railings was a decahedron shaped pit. The walls of the pit were covered in black one way mirrors with lamps attached in four of the corners, shining down on the ground where more lights shone through the glass floor. In the middle of the pit swayed a young woman dressed in a tiny red bikini, with long black hair. She looked around twenty years old and would have had her ovaries removed to prevent her from procreating outside of the farms.

Most women sold would be in their forties, after they were done birthing, but with the money Hunter needed to recuperate it seemed even the young females were up for sale this week. The buzzers were going off every few seconds to indicate a new bid, jolting the young girl who turned and stumbled around the pit, obviously drugged. The screen just above the hanging lights rolled over from twenty four thousand sects to twenty five thousand sects and again by another thousand as another buzzer went off.

Three out of eight red lights went out, indicating the pulling out of three of the bidders and as the price rose to thirty thousand, four others pulled out, leaving one lit and therefore the now proud owner of the girl. Blaine watched a guard walk through a hidden door, shrouded the girl in a black cloak and carried her away. She would be dressed with a new collar and leash before being handed over to her new vampire master, where she would most likely live out her life; it was only the lucky few who got a master who would eventually set them free.

A hand came down on his shoulder, "Your auction is in twenty minutes after the next boy, Blaine. You might as well follow me down."

Blaine nodded to Hunter and followed him back through the manor and down into the basement, Wes following just behind. He wasn't sure what he was about to see when he was down in the pit, the last time he'd seen Kurt, he'd looked terrible. This was completely different; here Kurt would be on sale to highest bidder so he would have to look his best. Blaine's heart skipped a beat at the thought of seeing Kurt, wondering if he'd have any of that light in his eyes again.

* * *

Kurt couldn't stop looking at his reflection in the full length mirror situated on the back of the door that would lead him out of this room and to his fate. After spending around an hour with the man from before, he was lead to this waiting room where he and five others sat, wrists and ankles chained, waiting to be called out. But Kurt had little time for the other five in the room with him, what caught him was his reflection.

He looked, normal, better than normal, he hadn't looked this good since... he couldn't remember... skin pale with a gentle glow and a slight hue in his cheeks. Lips plump and pink surrounded by a sculpted face and coiffed chestnut brown, washed hair. He was dressed in just a pair of teal blue shorts with white belt, but considering he'd been naked for most of his stay here, he felt almost over dressed.

The only thing out of place was his stark white eyes and he couldn't stop staring at them. He was aware he was half pixie, but now, looking into that mirror, he was afraid of what this world was forcing him to uncover.

All heads turn to the door as they hear the bolt turning and the latch releasing, their backs straightening, hands in their laps and heads lowered, even Kurt followed their lead. After watching the young girl before them being electrocuted for her poor posture, everyone made sure to put on their best performance, plus no one wanted to have a burn mark or a bruise on their skin; no one would buy a damaged human and if you didn't sell, it would be the torture rooms for you.

Two guards entered the room, the one remaining by the door while the other unlocked a young boy's chains from the floor and while grabbing the chains between his wrists, pulled the boy forward to let the other guard wrap a long black cape around his body and over his blonde hair. With a shove, the boy left the room, his chains clanging around him with the two guards either side of him and once again the door was bolted shut, leaving the remaining four in the dark room with just a tiny barred window.

From the room, Kurt could just hear Hunter's voice being echoed through the speakers, describing the boy, "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is our third auction of the day and also our youngest human of the night. Fourteen years old, straight blonde hair, lovely olive toned skin and handsome features. Weighing in at forty kilos, he is at the peak of fitness with O negative blood. He's a good cook and good with maths and speaks two languages. Shall we start the bidding at, 500 sects?"

Nothing about the boy's name, his hobbies or his family, just straight facts like selling cattle with a starting price that would match a small calf. Kurt jolted as the buzzers began in earnest; they couldn't hear what the price was rising to, just the incessant buzzing as the vampires fought over the little boy. But it didn't last long and soon enough the last of the buzzers sounded and the countdown started. Three. Two. One.

"Okay, boy #5372 goes to auctioneer #13." Sounded Hunter's voice, "Next auction will commence in ten minutes."

Kurt's stomach turned; they had been placed in order of appearance and he was next. His stomach twisted and his limbs shook and for once, he hoped that he would be topped up on the drugs, just to relax his body and blur his mind from the repugnant auction he was about to be thrown into. He swallowed hard as the door unlocked once more.

* * *

Hunter ushered Blaine and Wes into a small darkened room with two large leather chairs and a small glass table, two large alcoholic drinks already resting there. The walls were padded with black leather with a red carpet under their feet, while spot lights from above gave them a gentle light but not too much to wash out the view through the window ahead of the chairs through to the pit where the auction would begin.

On the arm of one of the chairs was a small keypad to enter a bid with a small screen above to show the current high bid. Wes pats Blaine on the shoulder before disappearing out of the room. Blaine takes his seat leaning his head on his hand, staring out into the pit. He felt sick, just the idea of bidding on a human as they're displayed before them like a piece of meat made him want to abandon the contents of his stomach.

But in the same breath, he'd have Kurt out of this building within the hour, away from this hell and he'd never have to deal with this side of the business again, or at least until he could wipe it out. Humans shouldn't be bought and kept chained up in a corner at the whim of a vampire, it should be an agreement; blood for protection, blood for money or blood for shelter. Blaine shook his head, he'd fought this corner before, and even though he got freed humans an agreement of this kind, no one would listen to him when it came to the bred humans from these farms.

He thought about what he'd do when he got Kurt out of here. How would he cope having him in his apartment while he recovered? Should he have him in his apartment while he recovered? But then where would he go? He'd thought about Nick, but Jeff was more than often over at his place and Nick was also busy performing, so it wasn't ideal, plus it would be wrong of Blaine to dump Kurt on him. No, Kurt would be staying with him... he'd just have to order in more blood than normal in order to keep his fangs to himself.

Wes returned, taking the seat next to Blaine and shuffling around to get himself comfortable, "What a load of rich bastards." He grumbled.

Blaine took in the fang digging into his friend's lip and the narrowed eyes teamed with the creased brow, "Who's in?"

Wes sighed, taking his drink and downing it, "You have a couple of bosses from the banks, the chief of police, a couple of club owners, Mayor George and some scumbag from the red district. I think you'll need to dig into the pot."

Blaine nodded with a heavy sigh, "This is going to hurt."

"Just, don't think about the money, just think about outbidding all these jackasses and winning. We'll deal with the money down the road. If we're lucky we can just get it back once we serve Hunter his rites."

"Right..." Blaine began to tap his fingers on the fine leather of the chair.

"Nervous?"

"Very."

The lights flashed above their head, indicating the auction would begin in five minutes. Wes picked up Blaine's drink and nudged his arm with it, smiling ever so slightly when Blaine got the hint and chucked back the drink in one gulp. He needed to calm down and relax, stressing and throwing silly bids in wouldn't do him or Kurt any good.

* * *

The guard yanked Kurt up from his seat by the chains holding his wrists together and dragged him out of the room, the chains on his ankles preventing him from holding himself up and keeping in step with the guards. He stumbles, falling hard on his ankle and he's sure he's strained it, but the guards just continue to drag him along until they reach another room, tossing Kurt within and locking the door behind them.

Kurt tries to push himself onto his feet but the chains prevent him, forcing him back to the floor and increasing the searing pain in his ankle. The guard grabs the chains again and pulls Kurt to his feet while bearing long fangs at him. Kurt shrinks away, lowering his head and curving his spine to become as small as he could while standing.

"Heal your ankle, fairy." Grunted the larger of the guards.

Kurt bit his lip to stopping himself from reminding the guard that he couldn't do that not wanting to risk another beating so close to his auction; if he was going to be sold, he didn't want to miss out on a potentially good home because of a bruise.

"Inject him first. He heals better when he's off his head." Chuckled the second guard.

The hue on Kurt's cheeks was no longer due to the blusher that had been applied but due to his embarrassment as the guards made fun of him. Hands grab at his arms and force his body back against the one guard who holds him still, while the other pulls out a needle from its sterilised pack and jams it into Kurt's thigh. But he doesn't make a sound, instead he closes his eyes and waits for the drug to take away any feeling he may have left in his body, any anxiety he was feeling and allowed himself to fall into the hypnotic state.

He can tell by the now muffled voices of the guards that his ankle is healed, that he's standing tall and strong on his feet and that his body is moving toward the experimental touches the guards swipe across his arms, back and neck. He feels fangs drag across his neck and he can't help the needy moan and gasp of air he releases while leaning back on the guard and tilting his head to give him better access.

A muffled voice from the other guard has the other moving away while Kurt whines and tries to reach out for those fangs, which causes a chorus of laughter around him. Running his hands over his head, Kurt moans, closing his eyes to the world and just relaxes, let's go to the glorious rush he's embracing. A black cloak is draped over his shoulders and the hood is thrown over his head, but Kurt just smiles, enjoying the warmth the thin material grants him; it's the warmest he's been in a while.

Hands push Kurt forward to another door and through to blinding lights. Kurt lowers his head to avoid the bright lights above him as he looks around. This room is strange, instead of four walls there are multiple, all lined with black glass reflecting his image at different angles. He stumbles on his feet as the drug makes it harder to hold still and sends him into a dizzying spell while the light from above him and below the glass floor blind him.

He's not sure where his feet are taking him as he stumbles around the pit, hands reaching out for stability, only to find his reflection staring back at him then stumbling back into the centre of the pit. He can hear something above him, a chorus of muffled voices but he's too caught up in the serene dizziness he's forced into.

A large hand grips the cloak on top of his head and pulls back.

* * *

The lights flashed within the pit, drawing Blaine's and Wes' attention to the inner ring, nerves tense and bodies sat rigid. Blaine had sunk his fangs into his lip far too many times in the last few minutes, while his nails tore through the leather on the arm of his chair despite Wes' constant pleas for Blaine to stop. Though from Blaine's view, Wes wasn't coping much better himself; he hair was a mess from how often he'd run his hands through it, his skin was pale with how hard he was running his body and he was finding it difficult to retract his fangs.

The door on the far end of the pit opened up and in walked a caped figure with two guards either side of him, ankles cuffed and just visible wrists cuffed. The cape covered most of his body but Blaine could still make out his pale skin from his calves down to his fidgeting feet. There were whistles and calls from above the pit to try and get the boy's attention but he couldn't hear them.

The boy swayed from side to side, his balance off as the lights shone down on him, blinding the boy who hid behind his hood. He was heavily drugged, Blaine could tell; most humans who were drugged swayed, but the boy in front of him couldn't stay steady on his two feet, tripping over his toes and stumbling from side to side. At one point falling against the glass of one of the other bidders, pale hands coming out to stop him, only to then sway his head from side to side, inspecting his face in the glass as if surprised by his own reflection.

Pushing away, Blaine watched him stumble into the centre of the pit again as one of the guards stepped forward to grab at his arm. His other hand reached up and pulled away the hood.

* * *

Kurt's head was forced back, the cloak's clasp snapped open as the guard pulled the material away from his body. Stumbling on his feet, Kurt pulls his hands to his eyes while they adjust to the lights, only to have them slapped away by the guard who steps forward. There are cheers and laughter from above him but it all merges into a hum of nonsense in Kurt's ears, while all he sees ahead of him is white light with countless red dots and shiny black glass. His head can't process it and all he wants to do is hold his head and sink to the ground but knows he'll be punished if he does that, so instead he throws his head back to the skies – the only way to keep his head up – and stumbles on his feet as he walks in slow, little circles.

A high pitch whine has Kurt closing his eyes until a voice he knows but can't understand sounds all around him.

"... gentlemen... ... coming... ... boy #154... ... John ..."

'John'... that was what Hunter called him, and what some of his other masters called him, but he didn't like it. Kurt allowed himself a smile as he remembered the name those hazel eyes called him, 'Kurt'. He liked that name.

"... pixie... ..."

Kurt tilted his head in confusion, he thought he was half pixie, half human. What was Hunter talking about? A gasp passed through Kurt's lips when a blade sliced across his thigh. He shuffled away and turned to the guard with the bloodied dagger in his hand, but as Kurt forced his head down to the wound, it was no longer there. Kurt groaned, his eyes spanning around the small space he was in, trying to find the muffled voice while the laughter from the guard now licking the blood from the blade had him scurrying to the far side then back into the centre as the other guard cracked a whip at his feet.

"... feisty... ... beautiful ... ... creature... ... much fun..."

What was he saying? What did all these words mean? Kurt bit his lower lip to try and focus but a chorus of whistles muddled his mind and had him groaning for something to centre himself.

"start... ... commission ... ... 150,000 ..."

A buzzer caused Kurt to jump and turn to the offending sound, and again to another on the other side.

"170,000"

What were these numbers? Why was he here? Kurt felt so lost, why was the drug doing this to him? He'd never felt so lost before. He was feeling faint. He gasped and jumped when the buzzing came from behind him again.

"... sects."

Money? Were all those numbers, money? Kurt's mind focused for a moment, payment... bids... these numbers were bids on him. Kurt searched around trying to find his bidders, to see who was bidding on him, to see who he'd be sold to but all he could see was a wash of black, red and white.

"250,000... who... win... gorgeous"

Kurt wants to see those hazel eyes behind the glass, like he'd promised. Kurt wanted to see him again, wanted him to win and wanted to go home with him. He was a good man, he was kind to Kurt and Kurt knew he'd help him to clear this fog from his mind.

"300,000."

A roar above him at that bid followed by a round of applause and encouragement made Kurt wonder if that was the hazel eyed man's bid. Kurt took some long breaths to focus his mind on the glass around him, to see if he could see through the glass, but all he got was his own reflection and his own white filmed eyes staring back at him.

"350,000."

Another buzz went off and Kurt looked around to notice that the red lights from before were disappearing and going off one after the other.

"... two... left... 370,000... any more... 380,000."

Kurt walked over to the glass with one of the red lights above it and pressed his finger tips to the glass, rocking his head from side to side, following his reflection but also trying to see through the black glass.

" ... he likes... bid... 390,000."

A glint of light passed through Kurt's eyes but the shock of the action only resulted in Kurt pushing away from the glass and back into the centre of the room. He had seen something, something through the glass, but it went too quickly for his hazy mind to process it. He had wanted to see hazel eyes and maybe he did, but was that just his dream crossing with his reality?

"Going once... ... twice ... more... ... SOLD"

The lights went out, plunging Kurt in darkness and the cloak is put back over his head before he's ushered out and back into the room before. This was it, someone had bought Kurt, and he was about to meet the winning vampire. Kurt could only hope that it was those hazel eyes that had promised so much.

* * *

Blaine is on his feet as soon as the cloak is removed. That isn't Kurt. Bleary green eyes and blonde brushed back hair stare back at him, mocking him from the centre of the pit. That isn't Kurt. The boy stumbles around the pit, obviously overdosed on the drug and trips on his feet, falling to the floor, his pale hands catching him. That isn't Kurt.

Blaine's fangs were on full display, slipping past his lower lips while his pupils dilated across his hazel irises and his body tightened, each muscle contracting and expanding to take on the vamparic strength he was to unleash onto just one person.

Wes was at his side, his own eyes black and fangs hanging long, pressing a strong hand into Blaine's shoulder to gain his attention.

"Blaine, calm-"

Blaine sneered and growled at Wes pushing him away, watching with little guilt as Wes catches himself on the opposite wall.

"That's not Kurt!" Blaine growled, pointing a finger at the young boy back on his feet and staring up at the lighting where Hunter's voice was echoing.

"I know, but we've got to do this right." Wes tried to argue.

"Fuck that!" Blaine spat, lost to his vampire instincts, "I'm done playing by the rules."

"Blaine, you're not your father!"

Wes called after him but it was no use, with Blaine's speed he was gone before Wes could speak his name, but Wes was quick to follow the trail of Blaine's scent and energy. Wes ran passed the waitress now trying to clear up the shattered drinking glasses on the ground, passed the guard now nursing the long claw like marks across his chest and up the stairs passed the two congressmen who seemed to have been pushed down those stairs.

Following Blaine's path of destruction, Wes halted at the broken door way, where lay the once put together intercom system, now just a tatter of wire and plastic across the red sodden cream carpet with sheets of paper fluttering through the room. Hunter lay on the carpet, clutching his arm where angry red teeth marks sliced down from his elbow to his wrist with Blaine standing over him, a firm foot pressed into his leg and blood coating his fangs, lips and chin.

"Blaine, don't!"

A cry from Hunter was sent around the upper floor of the manor when Blaine pressed down on that leg, snapping it like a twig, all the time those black eyes gazing down on his prey with predatory glee. Hunter's own fangs had fallen back in his defeat but Blaine was relentless, twisting his foot into the already broken bones, a slight twitch in his lips telling Wes he was almost enjoying this.

"Blaine! Enough!" Wes snapped, using his speed to knock Blaine away from Hunter, hissing at his friend with extended fangs when he dared to advance. Wes turned to Hunter with narrowed eyes, "Where's Kurt?"

"Who?"

Wes was the one to kick into Hunter's broken leg this time, "You know who I'm talking about, don't play dumb! The pixie was supposed to be down there! Blaine paid to bid on the pixie, where is he?!"

Hunter shook his head, daring to smirk and chuckle at the pair, Wes' hand was up and pushing the growling Blaine away in an instant, "Blaine paid to sit on John Smith's auction. That boy down there, is John Smith, blood bag #345. The paperwork's in my drawer."

Blaine was there, yanking the drawer out, pulling out the paperwork and throwing the offending wood at Hunter which broke on impact with his out stretched arm. It was when Blaine was about to tear the papers to shreds that Wes took them from him, scanning the pages with increased anger, both for Hunter for tricking Blaine to come to a second John Smith's auction and for Blaine for not checking the paperwork correctly.

"You see, everything's as it should be." Hunter huffed, trying to sit up as best his could, snapping his leg into position as he felt the bone trying to heal itself.

"You knew I wanted the pixie, Hunter!" Wes was holding back Blaine now, the smell of blood on his friend's lips only faltering Wes' reserves slightly.

"Too bad." Hunter taunted.

"Hunter!" Wes hissed, "Where's Kurt Hummel? I know what you did, I have the evidence to prove it and when I have my report completed I will take you down... unless... you tell me where he is." Wes didn't want to use this card, he wanted to take Hunter down either way, but Blaine was becoming impossible to hold back.

"I sold him."

"What?"

Wes couldn't hold him this time, instead all he could do was watch his friend fist his hands into Hunter's jacket and lift the bulky male up against the glass which over looked the pit and viewing balcony, the glass shattering behind him leaving him hanging over the edge.

"This height won't kill me, Blaine." Hunter spoke with a quiver after looking down towards his potential fate.

"I don't want it to kill you." Blaine enforced, pushing Hunter's body further out the window, "Who did you sell him to?"

"When did you sell him?" Wes added, taking up a spot next to Blaine.

"Yesterday." Hunter spoke, "To a blood trader."

Panic. Blaine's body was overwhelmed with a sense of panic to the point where he almost dropped Hunter then and there, Wes' hand on his back the only thing holding him in the present. If Hunter had sold him to a blood trader Kurt could already be outside the city walls or already sold on to anyone the trader dealt with and they too could be from outside the city. Blaine slowly crawled onto the window ledge, holding out his arm to force Hunter to hang over the drop which would see him paralysed for weeks; vampire's were good at healing but not this good.

"I need a name, Hunter." Blaine ordered, his grip on Hunter's shirt loosening.

"Adam Crawford."

* * *

A collar locked around Kurt's neck as soon as he left the pit, followed by a leash locking into the loop on the collar. The cuffs were removed from around his wrists and ankles then with a tug on the new leash, Kurt was pulled through the manor and to the main doors. Kurt was still dizzy, the new scenery not helping him to gain a hold on his surroundings and to stop his head from spinning. He had been sold and he was about to meet the man or woman who just bought him.

The cold air that hit him did nothing to clear his mind but just reminded him of how little he was wearing, but he didn't want to try to cover himself up; he didn't know if the guards would still punish him or what his new master would do if he saw him like that. Kurt could see what looked like the gates he'd tried to escape from before not a few metres away, but he knew if he tried to move, he'd end up toppling over; nothing was holding still.

A long black car pulls up in front of the manor and Kurt's instincts are to duck his head and keep his eyes on the ground. He doesn't dare to look up, not even when a set of black shoes approach and muffled voices speak above him, not even when the leash is handed to a pair of tanned hands and he's tugged towards the door does Kurt look up.

He saw those tanned hands before, were those the one's that belonged to the hazel eyed guy? He had seen them before but he didn't remember, couldn't remember who they belonged to and the voices were too muffled to distinguish.

The back door opens and Kurt shuffles inside, keeping his back straight against the back seat, his hands in his lap and his head down. The leather is warm and there's a glass of water in the cup holder on the door, but Kurt doesn't touch it. The driver's door shuts close and the engine comes to life just as the door on the other side of Kurt opens and a large figure steps in and sits next to him.

The car is silent as it heads away from the manor and through the gates Kurt had dreamed of escaping into a deep dark forest. Kurt could tell the man next to him was staring at him, examining him and he made sure to hold himself properly whilst praying to greet those hazel eyes once he was allowed to look up.

A hand came round to cup his chin and with ease Kurt allowed that hand to turn his face up and towards the figure next him. His heart sunk when he met not hazel but blue eyes and a charming smile he recognised from many of the nights he was forced to give blood and pleasure his masters. He swallowed hard as the man he only knew as 'master' licked his fangs and lips whilst the hand on his chin moved to stroke his cheeks and his neck, squeezing only gently to get a squeak of a moan from Kurt; a moan Kurt knew he was after, Kurt remembered this master liked his voice.

The touches continued across his cheeks, his neck and his chest, all of which had Kurt leaning into the touch, wanting more and stopping the tears from falling at the knowledge that those promises to him hadn't been kept. A smile had Kurt crawling into the open arms of his master and tilting his neck to let the man kiss and lick at his skin. Kurt moaned, partly from the touch igniting the draw of the drug within him and the knowledge that his master would be pleased with him for making those noises.

The hands on his thighs make Kurt shiver as that accented voice spoke to him, "You cost me a lot of money tonight, tiger." Yes, Kurt remember that nickname, this master always called him 'tiger'... he preferred, 'Kurt'.

"I'm sorry, master." Kurt whispered, arching his neck further for him.

"Don't worry," Fangs dragged across his skin, his cheeks burning as his body sang with joy for what was about to come, "I'll get my money back with you."

Fangs sunk deep into Kurt's neck and he couldn't help but grip to the body he sat in the lap of, moaning and crying with pleasure as the vampire rocked him into every gulp of blood. Kurt didn't know what was going to happen now, he didn't feel safe with this master like he did the one who promised him so much, but he would need to please this master to get the best future he could hope for and just that thought brought tears to Kurt's eyes, but the drug wouldn't let them fall, instead turning his sorrow into pleasure and need.

* * *

**Who guessed I wouldn't let Blaine win? Don't worry, I won't keep this pair separated much longer, I need my Klaine fix too! Getting into my longer chapters now too, I'm liking this. As always, I'd love to hear from you all, any questions you have I will either answer directly for make sure I answer in the next chapter or two. Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

***comes out of hiding* Is anyone there? I think a lot of you hate me for that last chapter... sorry? Okay okay, before I released that chapter I had every intention of releasing this chapter straight away because I knew that last one would hurt... so... if I have any readers left after that, here we are, let the klaine fluff begin.**

**For this story a lot of Kurt's songs will have Gaelic/Celtic/Cornish undertones, as pixies originate from the Cornish region in Britain and I feel that type of song reflects this Kurt well. So, this chapter's song is Enya - May it Be.**

**Warning: slight non-con feeding**

**Enjoy!**

Adam's business was situated in the centre of the red district and much to Blaine's distaste, that meant walking down the busy pedestrian streets of the well kept district whilst constantly being pulled aside by barely clad human men and women followed by the enticement of spending a small amount of money to drink from them as they spread their legs for him. Blaine thought about just racing through the streets to get away but this district had strict rules about the use of vampire abilities unless drinking from the prepaid necks of its clientele.

However that wasn't going to stop Blaine from taking up an urgent yet gentle jog down the streets towards the large glass building, sixty stories high with neon lights lit up all around the first two floors and vertically up the entire building, alluding to the eerie acts that took place within. Blaine had intended on coming here as soon as Hunter uttered the blood trader's name, but Wes was faster, pulling Blaine aside whilst dialling the trader's number into his cell phone.

It was with that phone call that Wes established that Adam still had Kurt in his possession and with a little persuasion from Wes confirmed that he would keep Kurt from harm until Blaine arrived during open hours the next day. However Adam couldn't promise that he wouldn't let other vampires feed from Kurt and so Blaine made sure to arrive as soon as he could after work. He also came armed with his cheque book, knowing he would have to compensate Adam greatly.

He'd been anxious all day about this moment, working with Wes to secure the paperwork to prove Kurt's existence outside of the farms. If he was going to get Adam to hand over Kurt, he was going to have to prove that Kurt had no place in his society and Adam would only be putting his business is danger by keeping him. They were still working on making sure Hunter paid for his part in this, but that was now secondary to getting Adam to hand Kurt over.

They had left Hunter with his mess to clear up and clients to apologise to and with a promise that if he tried to bring a case against either of them for the damage to the manor and to his auction night, Wes would be right on his tail to enlighten to court to his illegal trading. It wasn't how Blaine had wanted the night to end, but he at least left the farm with a lighter heart, knowing where Kurt was and that he wouldn't be harmed. Wes had stayed that night and sat with him until the sun rose, chatting about what had happened, what would happen and about the good old days before they entered into their current positions as Governor and Head of Boarder Control.

They were only young vampires compared to their colleagues, working with vampires who were centuries old; Jeff himself was two hundred and fifty years old having spent his early years travelling and only settling down when his father explained his plans to give his position over to Jeff, which is when he realised he'd have to get a formal education and joined Dalton. Their youth did put them at a disadvantage but also gave them a fresh insight into the world they lived in, unlike the old fashioned world some of the vampires he worked with wished they were still living in, and it was that insight into the world that gave Blaine the credence he deserved.

Taking on a human, even a pixie, would put him in a bad light with the vampires that admired his fresh perspective and what would the older vampires think? Pushing those worries aside, Blaine stepped through the automated glass doors and into the lush, open reception where faint music played in the background and a couple of vampires walked through having just finished with the establishment's services and a human woman handed them their coats.

Another human had taken note of Blaine's arrival, ringing through to Adam to let him know; the human had whispered but Blaine's hearing was superb. Moving aside to let the two vampires take their leave, Blaine wandered round the reception, admiring the art on the walls and the red leather suite situated over a viewing window down into the swimming pool where six humans were bathing.

Swift footsteps had Blaine turning towards the man himself, Adam Crawford. The two of them had an underlying rivalry which went back to their time at Dalton where they were always competing in the same leagues or for the same prize. Even though Adam was a century older than Blaine, he was another vampire who only got his formal education when it became necessary. Blaine felt over dressed in his work suit, black with a purple undone bowtie while Adam strolled across in his pipe drain red jeans, loose long length shirt with open waist coat and scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Blaine Anderson." Adam spoke up, offering his hand out to Blaine, "I was expecting you a little earlier than this."

Blaine shook his hand, "Got caught up in some documents I was meant to deal with yesterday. How is he?"

Adam smiled, cocking an eyebrow, "Straight to the little fairy, eh?"

"I'd rather we kept this short."

Adam's back straightened, a visible fang revealed as he smiled, "Kurt's busy at the moment, we should discuss this in my office for now."

Blaine felt his nerves snap, using his fangs as a warning sign to the trader before him, "What do you mean he's busy? We had an agreement."

"And I have kept to my agreement." Adam's voice rose to speak over the rage he could feel building in Blaine, sighing ever so slightly when he saw Blaine's shoulders relax, "Do you want to see?"

"Yes." No hesitation, it's all he wanted at this moment, wanted to see him for himself, to make sure he's okay and then take him home.

"Follow me."

Blaine followed Adam down through the corridor, each side covered in promotional photographs of the newest humans he had in his possession and of shows that were taking place during the months ahead. A red carpet started down the right hand corridor with a sign which had Blaine pausing in his steps.

'_Come see for one night only the beautiful, spellbinding voice of the mystic Pixie'_

"I'll stop the performance as soon as we finalise the paperwork."

Blaine looked up to Adam with surprise, "Performance?"

Adam tilted his head, "Have you never heard him sing?"

"No... I've heard him play, but not sing, I knew he could but..."

"You're in for a nice surprise then. He was singing to himself the first time Hunter showed him to me. Come, you'll enjoy this."

_May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home _

Adam lead the way down the corridor and through the doors ahead Blaine could see the ripples of water reflecting on the walls and a faint, siren-like voice stretching out through the room and into the corridor. It drew Blaine to it, holding his breath to not miss a moment and on slow steady feet, Adam and Blaine stepped into the room to marvel at the sight before him.

_Mornië utúlië  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornië alantië  
A promise lives within you now_

The large room was packed with male and female vampires seated around the room on plush silk cushions, a few humans sitting between them, necks red from the fresh bites as all the vampires stared at the sight in the centre of the room. There sunk into the floor was a round pool, two metres in diameter, the ripples in the water reflecting on the group gathered and on the pale blue walls and ceiling, giving off a serene experience. Raised above the water in the centre of the pool was a marble platform carved to look like raised earth, grass and flowers carved into the marble and on that, a silver bird's cage, though this one was much larger; large enough to comfortably seat the pixie within on his own soft blue cushion.

Blaine was entranced by the beauty before him, there was Kurt, seated on that cushion, legs dangling out of the cage, toes just touching the water, while dressed in a silk white dressing gown, his teal shorts just visible underneath the sheer material while the one shoulder dropped down to expose beautiful pale skin. Long fingers wrapped around the silver bars of the cage, but he wasn't trapped, the one side of the cage opened up for Kurt to walk in and out of the water as he pleased and to not spoil the view of the spectators.

Kurt's hair was styled loosely, still off his face, but the wet ends of the few strands that fell into his face showed that he had been for a dip not long ago, but what pulled at Blaine's heart were the still white eyes which seemed to be lost as they watched the water ripple beneath him. Blaine's vision of beauty cracked at that moment, the sight reminding him of what Kurt had endured only two days ago.

"You're still drugging him?" Blaine asked, a sliver of anger returning.

"Just to settle the nerves of the other vampires. This is the first time I've given him the drug, his eyes were clearing up three hours ago." Adam explained.

_May it be the shadow's call  
Will fly away  
May it be your journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun_

Blaine turned back to Kurt as he continued to sing, his voice filling the room and just like a siren, he was pulling everyone towards him into a sense of joy and peace. His voice was breathtaking, so clear and pure and Blaine wished he'd had the chance to sing with Kurt on that night which now seemed so long ago. But Kurt wasn't singing for them, wasn't even looking at his audience, he was singing for himself, a tune which must have been close to his heart, something familiar and safe and Blaine didn't blame him in trying to find comfort in something so beautiful.

_Mornië utúlië  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornië alantië_

_A promise lives within you now_

"I want him with us when we settle the paperwork." Blaine ordered, his eyes not leaving Kurt as he closed his eyes to let the song seep out of his lungs and catch the breath of those around. Even under the influence of the drug, Kurt would command their attention and have them slip under his spell.

"He'll be fine here." Adam shrugged.

"He's coming with us. I let him out of my sight before and he ends up being drugged and sold to you. I'm not letting him out of my sight again." Blaine hissed, showing his fangs to the blood trader, "He's coming with us."

_A promise lives within you now_

Applause filled the room from both the vampires and the humans all around.

"Fine." Adam relented, stepping passed Blaine and through the crowd to the edge of the pool.

Blaine watched as Adam summoned Kurt, holding out his hand to him. Tilting his head to the side, Kurt released his grip on the cage and slipped down into the water which only reached his calves, the silk dressing gown floating around him on the surface of the water. Taking Adam's hand, Kurt lifted himself out of the pool and dropped onto the tiled floor, droplets of water circling him.

Blaine sucked on his fangs as he watched Adam speak with Kurt while stroking his cheek, who nodded and smiled to the vampire, though it all seemed false with those white eyes staring up at Adam. Slowly, Kurt's head turned towards Blaine and a look of recognition slipped across his face before he bit his lip and lowered his head. Blaine knew what he saw in that moment, Kurt was upset; upset that Blaine had broken his promise to take him away after that auction. But he was here now and Blaine would make it up to Kurt.

With a tender hand on Kurt's lower back, Adam led the pixie towards Blaine, whispering encouraging words to him as they went. A couple of vampires tried to stop Adam, gesturing towards Kurt and Blaine would've ripped their hands off if not for the shaking of Adam's head and his continued walk towards him. If anything, Adam was a good businessman, even if his business was seedy.

Kurt stopped with Adam just in front of Blaine, head lowered, just like a good human pet should be but it wasn't what Blaine wanted.

"It's impolite to not greet our guest. You remember him, don't you?" Adam prompted.

"Yes master, sorry master."

His voice was timid, nothing like the glorious score he'd just performed and Blaine held his breath as Kurt turned his head up towards Blaine for the slightest glance before bowing slightly, ducking his head.

"Hello sir, it's a pleasure to meet you again." Kurt spoke just over a whisper.

"Do you remember me, Kurt? And what I told you?" Blaine asked.

Kurt bit his lip before replying, "Yes sir, I remember." Kurt raised his head, meeting Blaine's eyes, "And your promises, sir."

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep those promises then Kurt, but I'm here now and I've come to take you with me." Blaine spoke softly and calmly as he watched Kurt tilt his head to his words, a small smile spreading on his lips before it disappeared to look up at Adam.

Adam placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Mr. Anderson here is going to buy you and you can go home with him tonight. Unless you'd rather I sell you to someone else."

The instant shake of Kurt's head warmed Blaine's body, "No master... Mr. Anderson is a good man, I'd like him to buy me please."

Blaine couldn't help but smile, offering his hand out to Kurt, who stared at it for a moment before his pale slightly shaking hand lifted to sit within Blaine's. He held that hand, firmly, never wanting to let go. He had Kurt, he was as good as his, and even though the notion of Kurt becoming his human pet still made him feel uncomfortable, it didn't matter, because Kurt would be coming home with him and he'd be safe with him.

Adam led them out of the room and up to the top floor where his office took up the entire floor. With much force Blaine let go of Kurt's hand to let him take a seat in front of the roaring fire while Blaine joined Adam at his desk where they each got out their paperwork.

"You know I won't let him go cheaply." Adam grumbled.

"You should be handing him over to me freely, but I understand you've been tricked into buying Kurt and you need to be compensated." Blaine countered, watching with a small smile as Kurt admired the flittering flames.

"I have buyers for him already." Adam returned.

"Doesn't matter." Blaine replied.

"I could sell him tonight to someone who could pay me double what you plan on forking out." Adam's fangs were slipping out now.

"And I could have you arrested for knowingly dealing with illegal goods." Blaine's own fangs slipped through, his voice turning into a growl.

Adam sucked his fangs back in, "Wesley wasn't very clear on the phone, what proof do you have?"

Blaine pulled out a couple of papers from his files, turning them towards Adam, "That is Kurt's form when he enter Boarder control, this picture is from the CCTV showing him filling out the form, this is the supposed form he signed to leave this city. This photo shows the group of humans he was travelling with and this form has Kurt's script on it from when he was on the farm. The handwritings identical and if you're still not convinced, just let me get a blood sample and I'll match it to the bag hanging in the freezer back in the city that Kurt filled on his arrival, which I can get the nurse to verify."

Adam huffed going through the forms, shaking his head, "Fine... I want 800,000 sects."

"Oh, Adam." Blaine pulled out the receipt from Kurt's sale, "I know you paid 390,000 sects."

"Expenses. I had to pay for my seat in that auction then there's my transportation and then Kurt's suite while he's been here."

"Was his suite made of gold? No, Adam, I'll offer you 450,000 sects as compensation. You've already made a lot of money out of him from that show you put on earlier, I'm sure." Blaine got out his cheque book, a feeling of dread filling him with the amount he was about to write down, but one look to Kurt and the small smile he'd been wearing every since Blaine told him he was here for him blew those feelings away.

"600,000 sects." Adam retorted.

"No, Adam. 450,000 sects or I have you sent to the dungeons and I take Kurt out of here. But we don't want that, I don't want that getting out to the press. All this mess would ruin our reputation and put the relationship we have with the pixies in jeopardy."

Adam paused, leaning over his desk and looking over to Kurt, his fangs chewing into his lower lip before he sighed and stood up straight, "450,000 sects, and I get one last drink from him."

Blaine groaned, his fangs straining to come out, "Adam, no! Hasn't he been hurt enough?!"

"One last drink." Adam repeated.

Blaine went to retort, but a soft faint voice had them both turning to the fire, "It's okay, master." Kurt ducked his head when both vampires turned to him, "I don't mind letting him feed from me one last time."

"Kurt, you don't have to." Blaine pleaded, not knowing if he could cope with watching that.

"It's okay, master."

With a heavy sigh, Blaine nodded and quickly signed the cheque and filled out the paperwork before filing it away in his briefcase. Nothing was stopping his fangs from hanging low in anger and desire as he watched Adam saunter over to Kurt and kneel in front of the quivering pixie. It was obvious Kurt didn't want it, that the drug was wearing off enough for him to gauge what was going to happen and that it would hurt.

Slowly, Adam wrapped a hand around Kurt's neck, pulling him closer and gently pressed his lips to Kurt's neck while all Blaine could do was hold onto the edge of the desk to stop him from throwing the vampire aside. Kurt tilted his head to Adam which meant he was looking at Blaine as those two fangs sunk into his tender flesh and he let out a yelp of pain, his brow creasing and his eyes squeezing shut.

That was almost too much for Blaine who had to close his eyes to the sight before him, his ears still picking up the moans from Adam and hitched, pained breaths from Kurt. Only when the noises subsided did Blaine open his eyes to watch Adam lick away the blood from Kurt's neck while tears slipped down Kurt's now rosy cheeks.

With a nod from Adam, Blaine was at Kurt's side in a flash, lifting the lithe pixie into his arms and walking him back into the elevator, kicking his foot into the ground floor button. In the silence of the elevator, Blaine took a moment to try and calm himself while trying to ignore the bite marks directly below him. He wouldn't feed from Kurt, there was no way he was going to add to Kurt's pain; yes Kurt had asked him to, back at the manor, but after everything that's happened, Blaine just wants Kurt to get better.

Hands timidly slip around Blaine's neck and hold on tightly, while Kurt's head remains tucked into Blaine's neck, his lips rubbing against the afternoon stubble forming.

"Thank you... for keeping your promise, master." Kurt whispered.

The warm smile crossing Blaine's lips, spread across his face, to the glint in his eyes and creases around his mouth and eyes, "No problem, Kurt... and call me Blaine."

"Blaine." He felt Kurt's smile against his skin, "I like that name."

Yes, Blaine was definitely smiling, smiling brighter than he had in a long time. With a tender kiss into Kurt's hair, Blaine carried him out of the building and towards his car.

* * *

"The light switch is just on the side there."

Kurt fumbled around, still being carried in Blaine arms, for the switch to allow the apartment to be flooded with a gentle light, the lights in the open end kitchen and on the balcony coming on at the same time. On steady feet, Kurt slipped out of Blaine's hold and tiptoed around the apartment as if scared that he'd wake someone if he'd stepped through too heavily. He'd slept the entire journey in the back of Blaine's car and found himself recharged and full of life.

Blaine followed Kurt around as he let his fingers slip across the mantelpiece above the fireplace and across the leather suite into the back of the apartment over the closed lid of the black piano to the doors leading out onto the balcony.

"Do you want to go take a look?" Blaine offered, placing a hand on the handle.

"Yes please." Kurt whispered, chewing on his lip again.

Opening the doors, Blaine allowed Kurt to go ahead of him and walk around the large balcony, fingers again slipping over the railing and through the leaves of the olive trees he had out here before stopped to admire the view all around, hands leaning on the railings so he could lean over slightly to gaze down on the city below.

Blaine leant against the railings, his back to the view allowing his eyes to take in the beauty before him, "I have a spare room you can use. I think it would be best if you stayed here until we can get the drug out of your system then we'll be able to see how badly the drug has affected your memory."

"I don't remember anything." Kurt spoke sadly, eyes turning down to the tracings he was making with his finger on the railing.

"At the moment you don't but that's because you've been exposed to a high dosage of the drug... but you remembered that song from earlier." Blaine pointed out, hoping to lift Kurt's spirits.

Kurt's smile confirmed his hopes, "I think... I remember... I think it was my mother... I remember... that she liked to sing."

"There we go then, I'm sure your memory will be fine." Blaine smiled back, reaching out to squeeze Kurt's hand.

Kurt looked down at their hands with a slight frown, "Will you... do you... want my blood?"

"No." Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms in a light, gentle hug, nudging Kurt's head to make him look at him; those white eyes still sending Blaine off edge, "Kurt. I did what I did because you shouldn't have been at the farm. You have a family out there waiting for you... do you remember Wes?" Blaine continued after the shake of Kurt's head, "He's my friend, and he's trying to find your family. So in the meantime I brought you here to rest and get better... that means no giving away your blood."

"But you liked my blood... I remember that." Kurt was looking at Blaine with such innocence it had Blaine taking a deep breath to control his urges.

"I do... but that would be selfish of me."

"What about the money?"

Blaine sighed, running a hand through Kurt's hair, "Let me sort that out. All I want you to concentrate on is getting better, getting your memory back and maybe singing me a song or two."

Blaine beamed at the blushing smile Kurt shone at him while nodding his head, he didn't think he'd seen a more beautiful sight, "I think I can do that..." He was biting his lips again, and if Blaine didn't have the restraint he possessed at the moment, he'd have attacked those lips already, "You're a kind man, Blaine... I was beginning to give up hope."

Blaine reached up to stroke Kurt's hair again, noticing a hint of blue in his eyes now, "No you weren't... Through it all I could still see that little spark trying to fight all of this."

"Maybe... but then they'd change the drug or give me more of the drug then..." Kurt grasped his head, groaning.

"Come on, you're trying too hard to fight the drug. Let's call it an early night and we'll see how you're doing in the morning. Do you want something to eat before you go to bed?" Blaine urged as he led Kurt back inside and towards the kitchen.

"Do you have food?" Kurt asked, wringing his hands.

Blaine laughed, and it made Kurt smile to hear that, "Vampires do eat, you know?"

"Yeah, you eat blood." Kurt countered, finding himself feeling more relaxed around Blaine.

"We can eat human food too, more for pleasure though."

Blaine opened his fridge, groaning and scratching at his head as he noted that lack of food inside. He turned his head when Kurt's laughter filled his heart, enjoying the sight of Kurt leaning over his breakfast table with his head in his hand, "An apple will be fine, thank you."

Turning to his fruit bowl, Blaine picked out the largest apple he could find and placed it in Kurt's hands, smiling as he watched Kurt take a large bite followed by a sultry moan as the juices ran down his throat.

"This is amazing." Kurt spoke after swallowing his first bite and wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his dressing gown.

"Easily pleased." Blaine teased, walking round and towards the stairs, turning back to Kurt, "I'll show you to your room."

Allowing Kurt to walk ahead of him, Blaine held out his arms all too aware that though Kurt seemed to be talking more freely now, he was still light on his feet and swaying dangerously and, as they reached the last few steps, Kurt tripped. Catching him before he could fall, Blaine lifted Kurt back into his arms and walked down the corridor towards his spare room.

"Sorry, master." Kurt whispered.

"Hey, none of that. You're pushing yourself too hard, don't fight the drug too much or else it'll hit you even harder."

"I don't want to be a burden." Came another whisper.

"You're not, Kurt."

Placing Kurt down on his feet outside the door, Blaine pushed it open, allowing Kurt to wander inside. He didn't know how often he'd dreamt of this, bringing Kurt here and showing him this room, imagined the smile and look of relief he'd show upon stepping inside... and reality didn't disappoint. Kurt was smiling so brightly, looking over the bottles on the vanity unit, peaking through the en suite and bouncing on the bed. Blaine had to look away and down at the carpet to stop himself from smiling too much.

"You must let me repay you." Kurt uttered.

A thousand thoughts rushed through Blaine's mind and he had to take a deep breath to send them away, instead shaking his head at Kurt, "Don't worry about that. There are bathroom supplies in the cabinet above the sink and there are clothes in the cupboards that should fit you."

"Thank you." Kurt stood to approach Blaine, leaning against the door frame, "I almost don't want to sleep... in case this is a dream."

Blaine sighed, pushing a lock of hair out of Kurt's face, "I can promise you it's not, and if you want confirmation that I'm still here in the morning, my room is just next to yours."

The blush on Kurt's cheeks only caused Blaine's mind to bring back the thoughts he'd just sent away, but again he pushed them aside taking a step back from Kurt, "Good night, Kurt. We'll talk more in the morning."

"Good night, Blaine."

Blaine didn't move until the door shut tight, then on slow feet to try and slow down his heart and mind, Blaine made his way back to the kitchen, his fangs digging into his lower lip. Yes it was going to be difficult living with Kurt, hearing his heart race and his blood pump around his body, but he would make this work.

Pulling out a flask from the fridge and pouring a generous amount into a mug, he set it in the microwave, watching it count down, his body desperate for the taste of blood. He had done it, he'd got Kurt out of that horrid existence and brought him under his protection, now all Blaine had to do was protect Kurt from himself.

With the beep of the microwave, Blaine took his mug back to his room, staying quiet on his feet, pausing outside Kurt's room where he could just hear the faint wash of his serene voice from behind the closed door. He was smiling, yes, he would work on his control, because he couldn't deny the joy he felt at hearing Kurt sing and seeing him smile like he did earlier. Allowing a moment to listen to Kurt, Blaine carried on to his room, shutting the door behind him and prepared himself for the days ahead. Yes, Kurt seemed calm now but he knew pixies didn't do well coming off the drug.

_A promise lives within you now_

* * *

**Am I forgiven? Please? I know the last chapter was horrible but that chapter was in fact the last in the first arc of this story and this chapter starts the second and it's a lot nicer with a lot more Klaine... so let me know if I should carry on or to just let me know that I still do have readers for this story. x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yey readers! I'm glad you all stuck around to follow me through this story and thank you for your amazing reviews on all the chapters so far! The reason behind that whole last arc starts to come to light in this chapter and you'll start to see how I'm building to the fluff. Just a quick note to anyone whose worried, I am not going to change anything about this story based on other reviews, yes I read all your reviews and take on your suggestions and with some I do add or adjust sections based on what is said, but I will not change the direction of this story or any of the darker parts... I will however be very careful to warn you all if I pull a stunt like chapter 7 again.**

**Enjoy!**

Pale blue eyes stared at the door to the room he found himself in when he awoke, his breathing frantic while sweat covered his shivering body, awaiting the owner behind the footsteps he'd heard walk by the door only ten minutes ago. He didn't know what woke him up, but it didn't take much to realise he was no longer surrounded by bars but in a large bedroom upon a bed too soft for words, but all that was for naught when he heard those footsteps.

Fear.

He didn't know where he was, what day it was or who brought him to this place and what would await him when he left this room... if he was allowed out of this room. He wanted to go take a look but his body wouldn't let him, hands disappearing within the tunnel of fabric they had creating from the constant twisting of his wrists and fists. His eyes never left the door, just in case someone walked through while he looked away.

Scared.

He was terrified. He remembered being bought, remembered the bites and push to sing and then the million thirsty eyes watching him. He remembered being drugged again, but the dosage didn't seem as strong as before, his mind strangely clear at the moment yet at the same time, nothing made sense. He knew nothing of this room, nothing of why he was here... why couldn't he remember?

Hatred.

He never thought he could learn to hate, but with each passing day his hatred for the vampires grew. How could they treat humans like this? Breeding them on farms, torturing them to act a certain way then selling them off like cattle to be bled dry; how could they do this? He remembered the teeth and the way the drug made him feel about the feeding, about the wandering hands but for once was very thankful that his virginity seemed to stop those hands from wandering too far.

Alone.

His memory still wasn't back. Even his memory of his time on the farm was hazy thanks to the drugs. He needed to know who he was, where he came from and about his family. Just something to ground him! The only thing that kept coming back to him was the constant, watchful look from hazel eyes. But who did these eyes belong to and could he trust them? Were those eyes waiting for him on the other side of the door? ... Would those eyes also belong to the bites that still leave an ache in his neck?

Having heard nothing for a while now, slowly Kurt slipped his feet over the side of the bed and carefully placed them on the carpeted floor. He would have to be quiet with the skilled hearing a vampire had. On tiptoes, Kurt snuck to the door, crouching down to peer through the key hole, holding his breath as he did. Nothing. Just a grey painted hallway and with his restricted view that's all he could see.

Pulling his body straight again, Kurt took a moment to centre himself, still feeling dizzy and disorientated, his lack of clarity and a throbbing headache making it difficult to focus. Tightening the belt on his dressing gown he slowly wrapped his hand around the door knob; he didn't dare go through the wardrobe and pick out an outfit, knowing the ruffle of the clothing would alert whoever was out there. Turning the handle, Kurt held his breath again as he prised the door open, begging the wood not to creak, sighing quietly when the door swung effortlessly on its hinges.

Stepping out into the hallway, Kurt allowed himself a moment to look around and see if anything looked familiar to him. The hallway was simple; grey walls, white carpet, three white wood doors and a collection of photographs hanging in black frames along the walls. Kurt didn't recognise this place. Slipping over to the closest photograph, Kurt darted his head to the side to see if anyone was coming before focusing on the group of boys, sat on a beach by a sand castle, pulling faces at the camera.

Kurt gripped his head as he remembered the brunette sitting down next him at a piano and talking to him, while the blond had flashed his fangs at him. Another had him reaching for his neck before he met those same eyes again. Hazel eyes dressed in olive skin and topped with black curly hair, sat dressed in a pair of swimming trunks smiling at the antics of the others in the photograph. He remembered that face, watching him... with fangs digging into his lower lip. But what hit him the most was he remembered those eyes from last night; hungry hazel eyes still watching him as he closed that same door he'd just walked through.

On slightly shakier feet now, Kurt crept to the end of the hallway where he could see a light coming from down the spiral staircase. Leaning over the edge, Kurt could just hear the clatter of cutlery and the shuffling of feet from a room just out of view from his vantage point, but also the slight hum of a song. He recognised the song but couldn't place it, but the voice that sung it was pulling Kurt closer, wanting to know more; know the person behind that glorious voice.

Not wanting to turn his back on his surroundings, Kurt gripped the railings and carefully lifted his legs over and braced himself, checking down to make sure he could land softly. On the count of three and with the voice humming slightly louder now, Kurt dropped his hands to where his feet had been, leaving him dangling a couple of feet from the rugged floor below and with a quick check again to the voice, Kurt dropped to the floor, ducking down and listening out.

The singing carried on and Kurt allowed himself a chance to look around the large open plan apartment he found himself in. He was crouching down next to a large piano next to the balcony windows, reminding Kurt of the previous night where he remembered offering himself to the hungry vampire. The lounge ahead looked comfy, with a fire already roaring to the side and on the other side Kurt could just see the breakfast bar which split the lounge from what must be the kitchen.

Kurt saw something else that interested him though; next to the fire, in a basket, sat a black fire poker with a brass handle. Checking the breakfast bar, Kurt leant forward to proceed on his hands and toes, heading towards the basket but keeping his eyes on the kitchen which he still couldn't see into. Sneaking behind the couch, Kurt glanced towards the kitchen where he could now make out the back of a man, white shirt rolled up at the sleeves with slick back black hair. He could just make out the red belt around his black slacks and he seemed to be leaning over the sink to wash up.

Reaching over, Kurt wrapped his fingers around the fire poker and slowly dragged it back to his side. Making sure his target still hadn't heard him, Kurt rose to his feet, closing his eyes momentarily as a dizzy spell took over him, then, with his eyes open, raised the poker out in front of him, aimed over the heart of the man who was still humming to himself.

Swallowing away the wave of nausea he felt, Kurt tiptoed towards the breakfast bar whilst trying to stop the shaking in his hand through to the poker and trying to pinpoint a memory of the man before him... but he didn't have any memories of gelled back black hair. As Kurt started to round the breakfast bar, the humming became words, sung strong but only loud enough to whisper in Kurt ears.

"We can dance, until we die. You and I, will be young forever."

Both the vampire's hands reached down through the bubbles in the sink, giving Kurt his chance to thrust the poker into the vampire's back, his aim true. But before his eyes the vampire had disappeared, along with the poker; ripped from his hands.

Wet fingers grip his wrists and before he can act he's flung out of the kitchen into the lounge by the fire and pinned down on the rug, his legs held firm by the figure above him. Black eyes greeted him with long fangs, a few strands of hair falling away and an open red bowtie hanging down behind the collar of the shirt.

Kurt was panicking, his heart thumping against his chest as he fought and wriggled to get away from his captor, scared as the grip on his wrists increased. Memories of willingly letting vampires take his blood raced through his mind, horrifying him, wanting nothing more than to get away from the long fangs before him.

"Kurt!" Yelled a voice.

"KURT!"

Kurt gasped, his body stilling and eyes going wide to the man above him now with no fangs in sight and worried, hazel eyes staring down at him. He knew those eyes.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

"Please don't bite me." Kurt whispered, hating how weak it made him seem but scared none the less.

"I won't. I promise... Do you remember me?"

Kurt thought hard, taking in the man above him, his nerves settling slightly from the promise given to him and how the vampire had yet to harm him.

"Blaine... You... You said I could call you, Blaine."

Blaine smiled, the sight surprising and calming to Kurt but at the same time filled him with dread when that smile revealed two drawn back fangs. He remembered those fangs, sinking into his neck and his wrist. This vampire had tasted his blood; was he here now to serve this vampire? Kurt blinked when he realised Blaine was talking to him, trying to focus on his voice.

"... while for the drug to leave your system. Until then your memory's going to be very foggy, but believe me when I tell you, you can trust me. I think you'll need about a week before the drug is completely out of your system since the drug they gave you is a little more potent, but... I'm glad to see some colour in your eyes again."

Kurt tried to take in everything Blaine was telling him, but it was so hard while his head was pounding, "Why was I given a different drug?"

Blaine released his wrist and for some reason Kurt didn't move, perhaps too afraid to, instead watching Blaine's expression become affectionate with a hint of sadness as that hand came to cup his cheek, taking Kurt's breath away, "Because you're a pixie, and you were becoming immune to the affects of the normal drug."

Kurt was trembling under the thumb rubbing back and forth across his cheek, the touch warm and gentle but the underlying worry that something would happen too much for him to cope with.

"I want to go home." Kurt whispered, swallowing back the crack in his voice.

He almost felt bad for requesting it when he saw Blaine recoil slightly, looking away to blink back the raw emotions slipping through, "Kurt... we don't know where your family is. We're trying to find them but aren't having much luck. Do you remember where they were travelling to?"

Kurt didn't even know who his family was, just flashes of baseball caps, greasy hands, a nurse's uniform and a tall, very tall boy. He shook his head turning his eyes towards the fire, closing them when the hand returned to stroke his cheek.

"It's okay, your memory will return and hopefully then we'll be able to find where they are."

"Why are you helping me? What do you want from me in return?" Kurt turned hardened eyes back at the vampire.

Blaine sighed, "Because this shouldn't have happened to you. This is my city and I wanted to put right a wrong that had been done to you. And I just want you to get better."

"Your city?"

Blaine's smile was back and apart from the fangs, Kurt found himself starting to enjoy that wide, warm smile. "I'm Governor here, yes. Which means no one will hurt you while you're under my protection."

"And you don't want my blood?"

Blaine licked his lips, "Do you want me to honest with you, Kurt?"

A hesitant nod was Kurt's answer. Releasing Kurt's other wrist, Blaine pushed himself off, moving to sit against the couch behind him, watching and waiting as Kurt pushed himself up and away from Blaine to lean back on the other couch, making sure his dressing gown covered as much of his body as he could... Blaine was just a little bit thankful for that, finding it hard to stop his eyes from wandering across the porcelain beauty he just had under him.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine spoke, "I do want your blood, Kurt. Being a pixie, your blood is very rich, full of nutrition and has an almost addictive quality to it. With your blood a vampire wouldn't have to feed for three days, unlike with a human where we need another drink within the next day. But I'm not going to drink your blood, Kurt. You've been through a lot of horrors, been forced to do things I'm sure you wouldn't normally do and I don't want to force you to continue to do any of that. All I want is for you to get better, and I don't want you to feel obliged to give me anything... no matter how much I may want it."

Kurt rubbed his neck, feeling his heart race with Blaine's words. He didn't know what to make of it; Blaine wanted his blood and he was now here in his house, but Blaine wasn't going to take his blood. Could a vampire do that? Be so close to a source of temptation and just ignore it?

"I want you to stay here until you're better. This is probably the safest place for you." Blaine continued.

"What about the human sector?" Kurt suggested, wondering if he should be so close to a vampire who'd just admitted his want for his blood.

Blaine shook his head, "Not while your memory is so foggy. Even when it does return you'll need to remain here. I'm afraid an unmarked human is likely to be picked up by the blood banks on sight."

"Unmarked?" Kurt questioned.

"This is a vampire city, so all humans need to wear a marker to show their status. There are freed humans, who have an 'F' tattooed onto their necks; they are free to walk the streets without a vampire and can choose whether or not to give their blood. Then there are pets; humans who wear a collar and must be accompanied by a vampire or a freed human. When you entered the city, you did it as a visiting human, so you had paperwork to show that... So, I think its best you stay here until you're ready."

Kurt rubbed his neck as he gazed towards the fire again, flashes of a dingy diner and walking through a street with a large group of people who looked vaguely familiar going through his mind. He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder, eyes going wide at how close Blaine was to him, still sharing that sweet smile with him. Kurt still didn't trust Blaine, but he was finding it hard not to let the vampire in when he kept smiling like that.

"I have to get to work. I'll call someone to come and look after you."

Kurt spoke before he knew what he said, "Take me with you."

Blaine looked surprised, looking towards the clock on the mantelpiece then towards a dresser by the front door before turning back to Kurt, "You sure? I don't want you to push yourself."

Kurt nodded, "I've been trapped in one room or another for so long... I think the fresh air and whatever freedom I'm allowed will do me some good."

Blaine nodded, licking his lips before he replied, "You'll have to wear a collar."

Kurt's back straightened, his hand rubbing around his neck again. Suddenly remaining in this apartment didn't sound so bad, but he also wasn't keen on being left alone with someone else, especially another vampire. Whatever he was feeling for Blaine, he did feel safer with him than anyone else right now. With a slight pause, Kurt nodded his head, watching as Blaine copied his nod before standing and holding out his hand to him.

Reaching out, Kurt settled his hand in Blaine, letting the stronger vampire lift him to his feet, tumbling only slightly thanks to Blaine's quick reaction in wrapping Kurt in his arms. His cheeks were burning from the embarrassment and with how close Blaine was, but his heart also raced as he spotted two fangs behind those plump lips. Straightening up, Kurt pulled the dressing gown tighter around his body and stepped back from Blaine muttering his thanks.

"Go and find something to wear, then we'll go head out and get something to eat. It is official I have nothing in my kitchen." Chuckled Blaine, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay." Kurt managed a small smile.

* * *

Blaine leant on the breakfast bar, turning the black leather box he'd retrieved from the dresser once Kurt had returned upstairs to get changed. The box contained the collar his father gave him when he graduated all those years ago and had expected him to place it on his first pet at the auction he took him to the next week, but here it sat, still in its box, unused. Kurt was going to be the first human to wear this, and he wasn't even Blaine's pet. Yes, he'd bought Kurt from Adam and had the paperwork to say Kurt now belonged to him, but with his promise to Kurt, he couldn't think like that.

He had wished Kurt was truly his this morning, having him laid out underneath him, that silk dressing gown slipping off a shoulder and splaying out from his waist to show off those long, lean legs. Blaine had done everything he could to hold back his urges, thankful for the mug of blood he'd had just before Kurt came down. Not that he heard him come down. Kurt was very light on his feet, even when he ascending the stairs again, Blaine had noticed how quiet he was.

He was a little worried by Kurt's lack of memory of both his life and of his encounters with Blaine. He was sure Kurt would feel safe with him after their previous encounters, instead he was greeted with his fire poker in his back and pale blue eyes filled with fear. Though the colour of Kurt's eyes gave him hope that the drug's effects would start to diminish now, allowing Kurt to remember his past and remember that Blaine is not his enemy.

Shoed feet descend the staircase and Blaine's jaw went slack when he glanced up to watch what he could only describe as a vision of beauty walk towards him. Kurt had obviously taken a shower from his flushed cheeks now standing proud against his strong jaw line with his hair styled up high off his face; his eyes were still covered by the film but they looked brighter and more aware then they even did only half an hour ago.

Blaine had filled the wardrobe with varying sizes of clothing in different styles and a line of shoes in Kurt's size the other day and he couldn't believe Kurt had transformed those simple pieces into what he wore now. Skinny white jeans which Blaine made sure to linger on for as long as he could, teamed with a yellow belt which matched the yellow shirt that fitted him perfectly on his chest and waist; open at the collar and sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He'd finished off the look with black and white brogues and again Blaine wished he could call Kurt his.

"You look good." Blaine spoke up as Kurt approached the bar.

"Thank you. I wasn't sure what I could wear so I hope this is okay." Kurt replied, trying his best not to spin around on the spot.

"It's perfect. Those clothes are for you so feel free to wear what you want." Blaine offered, fingering the box again nervously.

"You're too kind."

Kurt's smile as he spoke was a sight Blaine wanted to photograph from every angle, even though he could tell the smile was strained, it was still a sight he'd hold dear; he'd put that smile on Kurt. Coughing to clear his throat, Blaine opened the box taking a deep breath whilst staring down at the black leather collar with the small shield hanging from the clasp, debating how to approach this with Kurt.

"Is that the collar?" Kurt was leaning over the bar to take a look, his eyes flickering up to Blaine as he spoke.

"Yeah." Was his only response. How did he get into the position where he was about to put on the one thing he told his father he'd never use?

"Is that your crest?" Kurt asked, long fingers reaching out to grasp the shield so he could get a better look at it.

"Yes, it's my father's. The Anderson shield." Blaine explained as briefly as he could, "The castle is my father's home, the horizontal strip with the tabs shows that my father was the first son, and the full moon in the central tab distinguishes him as a vampire."

"Shouldn't you have your own shield?" Kurt asked, letting go of the crest.

Blaine chuckled, "There are too many of us to have our own shield, so we just share his."

Kurt's eyes widened but he didn't ask any more, instead preferring to watch Blaine take out the collar and force himself to hold still while Blaine approached him, tilting his head up slightly as he wrapped the collar around his neck making sure he didn't fasten it too tightly. Blaine's fingers moved down to straighten out the crest sitting on Kurt's jugular, noting the slight hitch in Kurt's breathing when his fingers touched Kurt's warm, soft skin.

"Is that okay?" Blaine asked, stepping back to sort out his own bow tie.

"Yeah." Kurt replied, fingering the collar with a slight frown.

"I'm sorry about this but, it's for your own safety."

"I understand." Kurt smiled as Blaine's hands moved away from his bowtie, "Here."

Blaine watched as Kurt stepped over to straighten out his bowtie, giving him a chance to again admire Kurt. Trying not to alert him, Blaine sucked on his fangs to draw them back, the combination of having Kurt so close and the collar around his neck doing strange things to him. As soon as Kurt was finished Blaine thanked him and moved to the front door to collect his jacket, Kurt following just behind him.

"You ready?"

Blaine could tell Kurt was scared, but smiled when Kurt pushed his shoulders back and nodded, following Blaine out of the apartment.

* * *

Kurt was astonished by the city, his eyes wide to every little scenario they walked by. Everyone was greeting Blaine with wide smiles, handshakes and hugs with kisses to the cheek from the women and all of them were casting glances back to Kurt before either giving Blaine encouraging words or arching an eyebrow towards him. Kurt didn't understand it, but Blaine seemed to be handling everything fine, each person leaving with bright smiles and wishing him a good day.

He had eyed up seemingly perfectly normal people, dressed in their morning best on their way to work and then he'd see a 'F' tattooed into their necks, a flash of a fang or a leash in their hand which attached to the collar around the necks of their so-called pets. Some of the pets were dressed as well as the vampires, while others were left in rags or barely dressed at all. Some would even eye up Kurt when they noticed he wasn't leashed, but he had also seen other pets that weren't on leashes but would keep close to the vampires or rush into a shop to complete an errand.

He was thankful for Blaine's constant glances back to him or the occasional touch to his lower back to lead him through the crowds. The large amount of vampires was putting Kurt on tender hooks, memories of his night with Adam becoming clearer to him; all those eyes on him while they dug their fangs into the other humans' necks.

They had walked past shops where vampires would peruse the items for sale while their pets were ushered to a corner of the room to sit with other pets, waiting for their masters to finish, past restaurants where pets would sit on the floor next to their masters or again in a different section of the restaurant. Blaine led him past all of these, heading to a much smaller cafe where vampires and humans mingled together quite happily, sipping their coffees or mugs of blood while chatting amiably with one another.

Kurt thanked Blaine for ordering him a coffee and a muffin, his stomach grumbling with a need to eat something substantial and the coffee helping to fend away the headache he'd had all morning, but he didn't miss the fact that Blaine ordered a mug of warm blood in his own blood type. Was his blood really that tasty to the vampire? But all thoughts left him when he bit into the muffin, wondering if the cafe had a human chef because this tasted too good compared to the one he'd had in a previous city.

Kurt frowned, picking up his speed when he realised he'd distanced himself from Blaine, wondering what city his mind was remembering, but nothing more came to him. Blaine's hand was on his lower back again when he caught up and he found it strangely reassuring, tucking into Blaine's side to remain close to him. He had to admit, he was finding being with Blaine very comforting.

Blaine led him into a tall building, where the receptionist's smile towards Blaine dropped when she saw Kurt, following them as they headed for the elevator. Blaine took no notice but Kurt kept looking back to see if she was still watching them, and sure enough, she was. It wasn't until they were in the elevator and heading up that Kurt spoke up.

"Why do people keep giving you quizzical looks when they see me?"

The sigh from Blaine let Kurt know this was a touchy subject, "Because I told everyone I wouldn't take on a pet."

"So, they're wondering why I'm following you everywhere with a collar around my neck."

"They'd question you more if you weren't wearing a collar though, so this is the better of two evils. Don't worry about it though."

"What about if I got one of those tattoos?" Kurt asked, leaning against the wall to watch Blaine.

"You need a signed letter from your master declaring your freedom."

"Can't you do that?"

"You then have to pay for your release and the tattoo through the attendance of twenty blood parties, and not even a letter from me can get you out of that."

Kurt swallowed hard, nodding his understanding; suddenly wearing the collar didn't seem so bad. Blaine stepped over to Kurt rubbing his arm and Kurt was proud of himself for not flinching this time, instead losing himself in those eyes, remembering the first moment he saw them, watching him, admiring him from across a bedroom while he sat next to a mohawk styled man. Yes, there had been hunger in those eyes, but he remembered seeing much more beyond the hunger.

"Hey," Blaine whispered, "Don't worry about all of this, just concentrate on getting your memory back."

"What were you thinking when you first saw me?" Kurt continued when Blaine raised an eye brow at him, "I remember you staring at me in a bedroom of some sorts, I was dressed in some sort of school uniform."

Blaine's smile was back and Kurt found himself copying it, "I had already tasted your blood at that point... and thought how much you resembled your blood; strong, beautiful and mysterious."

Kurt swallowed against Blaine's admittance and wondered if Blaine could hear his heart racing, licking his lips as he watched Blaine lean towards him. There were no fangs, this wasn't a hunger for his blood that was luring Blaine closer, this was something else. The bell of the elevator sounded at their floor, pulling Blaine out of his trance and away from Kurt who exhaled the breath he was holding, slightly disappointed the moment was ruined.

He followed Blaine through the cubicles, again getting suspicious looks from those around. It was when they turned a corner that Blaine spun on the spot, stopping Kurt to speak to him.

"Just follow this corridor to the end, my office is against the back wall, wait for me there. Freya's my secretary, she'll let you in, I just need to make a quick visit to someone. Okay?" Blaine was there rubbing Kurt's arm again.

"Okay." Kurt replied, watching as Blaine smiled warmly then turned to hurry down the corridor.

Peering down, Kurt took a deep calming breath to steady himself and told himself to just put one foot in front of the other. A couple of people passed him, looking to his collar with a slight frown but no one bothered him. The offices looked normal to him; family photos on the desks, papers piled high while men and women chatted either calmly or frantically to the person on the other end of the line. The only thing that stood out was the warm coopery scent coming from the steamy mugs on each of the desks.

Coming up to what must've been Freya's desk, Kurt's eyebrows went high as he took in the mounting piles on her desk along with the colourful array of post-it notes over the phone, computer and on the piles themselves. There was even a couple stuck to her hands, skirt and chest as she yelled at the person on the phone.

Kurt stepped up to her desk to try and get her attention, not wanting to disturb her conversation. Freya looked to Kurt, holding up a finger to tell him to wait a minute until her eyes fell on his collar, her flow in the conversation lost for only a second before she was ranting at the person again.

"Did I say that? No, you were suppose to have those documents to me this morning, not this afternoon, not tomorrow, this morning. Do you know who I work for?... Well you can't if you think this is acceptable."

Kurt watched as she grabbed a clean pile of post-it pads, scribbling something on one and then patting it down on Kurt's chest and pointing to the office behind him. Turning to the office, Kurt took the post-it note from his chest and pushed the door open admiring the large office, but noting the lack of furniture or design in here compared to the luxury of Blaine's apartment.

He looked down at the note frowning at the broad scribble on it, "11am and 3pm feeding. Talk later." Kurt read out, looking back to Freya through the glass who was still on the phone.

Pocketing the note, Kurt circled the large desk to look out onto the city, amazed by how striking it looked from up here with its high rise buildings, colourful high street with the large park in the centre of it. It looked completely different to Lima... Kurt pulled away from the view trying to concentrate on that name, Lima, trying to pick out details of this place. Looking back to the view, Kurt concentrated on various parts of the city, seeing if any of them would jog his memory. It wasn't until his eyes hit the small graveyard that Kurt's head seized, a violent headache causing him to close his eyes and hold his head in his hands.

"Kurt!" Hands were on his arms pulling him into a chair and then the hands were on his knees, stroking gently, "Kurt, what's wrong?"

He rubbed his eyes to meet hazel ones, watching him with worry. He was finding it hard to focus with the searing pain rushing through his head and eyes, "I remembered where I was from and then... I can remember why I... why we left Lima. The village was attacked by werewolves."

"So that's why your group was travelling."

Kurt slowly turned his head to the voice at the door, recognising Wes straight away, raising a hand to point at him, "You were the one who let us into this city."

Wes smiled, bowing, "Wesley Montgomery. Glad to see the drug hasn't affected your memory too much, though get use to those headaches; they're gonna hit you hard for the next few days while you get all your memories back."

"Wes has been helping me to get you out of the farm and to find your family. Without him I don't think I would've got you out safely." Blaine explained, still kneeling before Kurt, rubbing his knees.

Kurt smiled to Wes, watching him approach the desk, very much aware that Wes had also been the first one to take a bite from him, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." Wes prompted, taking out a file.

Blaine stood to stand with Wes, "What do you mean?"

Wes pointed the file towards Kurt, "Thought I'd never see that collar out of the box."

"Yeah well, what's wrong?" Blaine sighed.

"The money you transferred paid off half of Kurt's bill, but the courts say Kurt will have to pay the rest off himself in order to get free passage from the city." Wes explained.

"Did you explain Kurt's circumstances? I thought the files wouldn't be ready until next week?"

"Yeah, so did I, but when the banks got word of you spending such a large sum of money on a 'pet', they allowed me to fast track Kurt's case and present it to them last night. They understand Kurt's case and believe that he was unlawfully imprisoned against his will but now he must pay back the money taken from the tax payers. They accepted your payment of 190,000 sects and took off 100,000 sects in payment for Kurt's suffering, but that still leaves 160,000 sects to pay back."

"Didn't you explain that I could pay that back in instalments?" Blaine argued, leaning against his desk and crossing his arms, the frown on his face with the tip of his fangs peering over his lower lip evidence that he wasn't happy with this.

"No, they want it to come from Kurt. They argued that if a human were to be injured and nursed back to health in one of our hospitals, they would have to pay their bill. The same goes for Kurt, in a sense they had to spend money to help Kurt out of his situation and now he needs to pay up." Wes sighed, throwing the file on the desk.

"Appeal." Blaine growled.

"Already filed it."

"I'm coming with you next time." Blaine demanded.

"Done, I could do with you there. I would've called you in last night but knew you'd be busy." Wes nodded towards Kurt.

"How would I pay this bill?" Kurt piped up, having opened the file to look through the notes given to Wes from the court.

Wes studied Kurt for a moment before speaking, "Blood parties mainly, attending events and working at the hospitals or border control."

Kurt remembered the rosy cheeked nurse who had taken his blood, "You mean I would need to offer my blood when vampires had to deal with incoming humans?"

"Pretty much. Attending events would be a good call because you'd get paid quite a bit for it but there's a chance you wouldn't get bitten at all." Wes explained.

"Kurt, you don't have to do that. We'll appeal." Blaine shot.

"How sure are you of winning?" Kurt asked, meeting Blaine's gaze.

Blaine stared at Kurt for a moment before sighing, "Not very... That's a lot of money... Could Kurt pay the money back through his musical skills?" Blaine asked Wes.

Wes nodded, "It doesn't pay as much but he could do that if he wanted."

"I can do that." Kurt called out, recalling the other night again; he could do that, he could sit there and play or sing, he'd do it every night if he had to, to pay back his debt.

Wes looked to Blaine waiting for his nod before speaking, "I'll get you a schedule of events for you to look over. All you need to do is book the events online, I'll get your login details for you, and then you just turn up. Blaine and I have to attend a lot of these events and there are others who will be willing to look out for you during your bookings so you don't need to worry about being taken advantage of."

Kurt nodded, feeling slightly better about being able to do something, "Thank you."

"Alright... I'm going to head back to my office. I'll call in later." Wes spoke to Blaine, waving to Kurt before leaving the office.

The growl from Blaine had Kurt stiffening in his seat, eyes wide as he watched Blaine rub his hands over his face then kick over an empty trash can. There was silence in the room as Blaine tried to calm down and Kurt gave him the space to do so before Blaine spoke up.

"I'm sorry, it seems no matter what I try to do to help you something always gets in the way to put you in harm's way."

Kurt stood from the chair, finding a strength within him to step in front of Blaine and wrap each of his hands around Blaine's, squeezing gently. He smiled warmly as Blaine raised his head to look at him, trying to sooth the vampire's anger, noting the dark rings in Blaine's eyes.

"It's okay, Blaine. I know I haven't shown it so far this morning with trying to stab you in the back then flinching every time you take a step anywhere but... I am truly thankful that you got me out of the farms. I know you didn't but you tried and you told me to wait for you..." Yes, Kurt remembered that now, warming his smile, "And only a day after Adam bought me, you were there, rescuing me from whatever mongrel he would've sold me to... Adam had already allowed three men to examine me before I went to that room to sing to that group... all of them were possible buyers too... But there you were, storming in and sweeping me up into your arms to take me away from that. I may be a bit jumpy around you, what with what's happened to me, but I am starting to believe that I can be safe with you."

"You are safe with me." Blaine countered, bringing Kurt's hands to his lips to kiss his knuckles, Kurt very aware of the fangs scrapping his skin.

"I know... and with you there in the background, I can do these events to help pay my bill."

"That could take some time." Blaine sighed, squeezing Kurt's hand.

Kurt bit his lip, pulling out the post-it note Freya gave him, holding it out for Blaine, "Is this when you normally feed?"

Blaine nodded, taking the note, "Yeah, sorry about her, she's a pet as well... Not mine, but she does work for me... but I don't feed from her!" Kurt couldn't help smiling brightly with a small chuckle at Blaine's rambling, "But umm... yeah, she normally brings me a drink at those times and she must've seen your collar and assumed you were my pet. Sorry about that."

"Well... what if, to help pay the bill... you fed from me... would that count?" Kurt bit his lip as he watched Blaine, well aware of his hands shaking in Blaine's.

Blaine searched Kurt's face before he spoke, "It would, but I told you I wouldn't feed from you, and I really don't want to drug you either."

"But you could bite me without the drug?" Kurt asked.

"But it would hurt. You haven't been exposed to the drug long enough for a bite to not hurt anymore." Blaine explained.

"I don't mind if you want to feed from me... as payment towards my bill... we could agree to that, right?" Kurt could tell Blaine was fighting to agree with him, his fangs slipping passed his lower lip.

"A one off bite isn't a lot of money, Kurt. You'd be better off doing the blood parties."

"But I don't want strangers biting me, that's what scares me, brings back memories I'd rather keep forgotten... but I get a feeling it would be different with you, and I know you want my blood and it would make our living arrangement less stressful, right?" Kurt urged.

Blaine sighed, nodding, trying and failing to suck his fangs away, "It would."

"So... Will you feed from me?" Kurt asked, purposefully arching his neck to entice Blaine to agree with him. He knew Blaine wanted to agree, wanted to taste his blood, but didn't want to break the promise he'd made to Kurt... but Kurt was more than certain that if he was to give his blood away to anyone, he wanted it to be Blaine.

* * *

**Ooo, will Blaine feed from him? My version of Kurt is still very tame in this chapter - thank you not Mr. drug - but he'll come out more as the drug leaves his system. Thanks again for sticking around, it was great to hear from all of you and get your support. See you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I love you guys, seriously you are amazing. This chapter is a bit of an interlude for the next one, and has a little minute bit of fluff.**

**its-anderson-not-warbler asked if I could upload this chapter today, so this is for you- happy birthday x**

**If anyone is interested in the music that Kurt plays it's Michele McLaughlin - North Sea**

**Slight warning of mention of drug induced non-penetrative non-con **

**Enjoy!**

Blaine had been in and out of meetings most of the morning leaving Kurt to wait in the office for him. Wes had returned not long after Blaine first left to hand over all of the details Kurt needed to attend upcoming events and led him through the booking process. Wes had encouraged Kurt to agree to an event tomorrow night to which both he and Blaine would be attending and said it would be a good opener to Kurt to see how these events worked. Wes also told Kurt that if he wanted to let a vampire feed from him then all he had to do was have them type in their identity code into a small device he was given and the payment would be taken.

Wes had left Kurt then with a map of the surrounding areas to try and jog Kurt's memory of his journey so far but he found himself going back to the list of events on the screen of Blaine's computer. There were around ten events everyday that could be applied for, some were purely blood parties where only those willing to be fed from could apply, others were to help train new pets so Kurt would be useless on those but that still left two or three events everyday that Kurt could apply for.

Blaine had been right though, the non-feeding roles didn't pay anywhere near as much as those who chose to be fed from and Kurt wondered if he would ever feel comfortable enough to attend one of those parties. He was willing to let Blaine feed from him, so if he could get use to Blaine feeding from him, maybe he could allow someone else to. Though Blaine hadn't yet agreed to that yet, saying they'd discuss it when he got back from his meetings.

He'd never understood why some humans willingly lived in a vampire city but looking at the money you could earn from attending these parties, it suddenly became very clear why they stayed. You could live comfortable by just attending one party a night but as a human that was probably very taxing. But as a pixie, he could do that, if how he was treated at the farm told him anything.

Looking through the events had reminded Kurt of some of the nights he'd spent in the manor, being bled dry by three or four different vampires only for it to happen all over again the following night. He remembered how one of the men liked to slap him around, how he enjoyed making Kurt cry out and beg for forgiveness before digging his fangs into his inner thigh while making Kurt thank him for drinking from him.

Another said that he knew how to make a pixie's blood taste sweeter, chaining Kurt to the bed then give him a blow job, and in Kurt's drug induced state he only encouraged it, crying out for more and when he came the vampire would sink his fangs into his thigh, complementing him on his sweet blood.

Kurt sat back, away from the computer, feeling ill and dirty from the memories and suddenly no longer keen to let anyone but Blaine feed from him... but what if Blaine tried that? Kurt shook his head, all the memories he had of Blaine – though they were still few – didn't show him to be like that; all his memories of Blaine were of a kind, gentle and warm gentleman. But at the moment it looked like Blaine was going to stay true to his word and not feed from him.

With a heavy sigh, Kurt turned the map towards him to take another look, he'd circled Lima and this city and then spent a long time going through the names of the towns and cities in between to see if they jogged his memory. A cross ran through three other towns, the names ringing a bell with him, with one in particular giving him fuzzy memories of sitting with a group of girls and boys his own age and singing to the townspeople around a bonfire.

Kurt couldn't wait to get his memory back, it was driving him mad only have fleeting moments to look back on with no real understanding of when they happened and also not being able to help Wes find where his family could be.

Covering his mouth with his hands to hide his yawn, he jumped as the door opened and in walked Blaine, looking pale and tired, sipping on a steaming mug of what smelt like blood, another cup placed on the desk in front of Kurt as he approached. He returned the smile Blaine graced him with when he lowered his hands, cupping the mug and taking a sip, moaning as the coffee slipped down his throat.

"Thank you."

"Sorry if it's a little boring in here on your own. With me leaving so much behind yesterday everyone is after me this morning." Blaine apologised, sitting against the desk looking down at the map.

"Sorry, that was because of me, right?" Kurt felt bad, Blaine looked awful, his cheeks hollow and eyes dark.

"It was worth it."

There was that smile again, bringing a blush to Kurt's cheeks which only brightened Blaine's smile, only to hide it behind the mug as he sipped on the blood.

"Is that your answer to my proposal?" Kurt asked, motioning to the mug when Blaine gave him a quizzical look.

"Oh... yeah. Look, Kurt... As much as I want to say yes, I won't take your blood while the drug still has so much control over you. Once the film over your eyes goes then we'll discuss this again, but I don't want your mind to clear and for you to suddenly hate me for taking advantage of you. Do you understand?" Blaine explained.

"Yeah, I understand..." Kurt chuckled to himself before continuing, "You really aren't like the stories I was told in school."

"Oh, really? And what should I be like?" Blaine encouraged, glad to see Kurt was remembering more.

Kurt watched Blaine finish off the mug of blood, fascinated by how the colour in Blaine's skin returned to that gorgeous warm olive tone, how his cheeks filled out and his eyes brightened. He looked as handsome as he did this morning and it had Kurt wondering how long Blaine would remain looking this good if he drank his blood.

"Umm... well... I was told vampires were cold hearted, not caring for anyone outside of their own race, to you everyone else is just another meal. We were told you hid in the shadows waiting for us to be alone and then you'd attack and drain us dry. We were told you preferred young blood and would kill anyone who got too old. We were to recognise you through your pale skin, red eyes and little twitches in your hands... as well as the fangs of course. We were told that you hold yourselves above anyone else and that you can only be killed by chopping off your head. I think I remember someone asking about stakes, holy water, sunlight and garlic but I remember our teacher saying that they were all rumours vampires spread to confuse everyone." Kurt bit his lip as he looked up at Blaine, "You don't seem to fit any of those, nor does anyone else here... apart from the cold hearted bit... when I was on the farm it did feel like the humans were a lower species, not worth the dirt on your boots... and in the restaurants there were humans sitting on the floor."

Blaine sucked on his fangs, a habit Kurt was starting to recognise, "A lot of vampires see humans as below them, especially the older vampires, even werewolves are below us in the minds of a few. The only species that the older vampires show any worry for are the pixies because of your wizardry. The description of the pale skin, red eyes and twitching limbs relates to the rouge vampires."

"Rogue?" Kurt asked tilting his head, sipping on the last of his coffee, sorry to see it gone.

"Vampires who haven't feed for some time. The thirst and hunger send them feral and they're now like the legends you've heard of, stalking their prey in the dark and staying out of the sunlight as it saps what little energy they have. Sunlight doesn't bother a fully fed vampire. You're right about the beheading; we heal too fast to be killed by any other means."

"How long do rogues last without blood?" Kurt had to ask.

"About a month." Blaine answered.

"And what about hiding in the shadows?"

The smirk on Blaine's face unnerved him slightly, shuffling in his seat, "I'll show you tonight, this room's a little too well lit to perform that trick."

"Can all vampires do this 'trick'?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head, "But it's why most of the buildings are made of glass, stops unruly vampires from causing mischief."

"Did you use to cause mischief?"

Blaine smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Blaine stepped over to look at the screen, scanning the events Kurt had been perusing through, noticing the booked event tomorrow night, "That's a good event to start with, there won't be many older vampires there and I'll be around to help you."

"What's it for?" Kurt was well aware of how close Blaine was, leaning over his chair, his breath whispering over his neck.

"It's a charity ball for the local hostel; nothing too big but Wes and I are patrons of the charity so we're expected to be there."

Blaine's hand went to Kurt's shoulder, his head tilting up to stare into those hazel eyes, "Why don't we go get some lunch?"

Kurt smiled with a nod, "Sure."

* * *

Heaving the four shopping bags Kurt had just managed to drop onto the breakfast bar, he sent a glare towards Blaine who easily placed the other ten bags on the kitchen counter wearing a smug smile. After work they'd decided to go shopping to fill Blaine's kitchen with food Kurt could enjoy, it was well known that vampires could eat food, it just never occurred to Blaine to indulge in any outside of a meal with clients or a piece of fruit now and again.

Blaine could tell the shopping trip had unnerved Kurt slightly, the sight of the pets pushing along the heavy trolleys then running around the aisles to collect any item their masters or guides read off a list unsettling. For Blaine it was normal, having been brought up by one of his father's pets and remembered pointing out items from the small list he was given from his mother for their pet to gather. He knew now it was demeaning and he fought to overturn such behaviour, but when it was so engraved in their society it was very hard to change or get people to realise what they were doing.

He helped Kurt put away the food, pointing out cupboards where the dry foods could be kept and moved his flasks of blood to one shelf of the fridge, only to then grin at Kurt who decided they needed to be in blood type order and in order of when Blaine had opened them, noticing Blaine seemed to have five different flasks half full. Once done, he left Kurt to prepare a meal for himself while he went to his room to deal with one of Freya's endless post-it note jobs. He loved Freya, and treasured her, but her obsession with the notes was a form of torture to Blaine, always finding a stray one at the end of the day or in one of his pockets or stuck between files and always alluding to something important he should've done either that day or the day before.

Closing the door to his room and locking it, Blaine sunk into his bed, smiling to himself as he wondered if Kurt thought he also slept in a coffin. Picking up his phone, he scrolled through the contacts until he came to the one that filled him with the most dread and fear. Placing the phone to his ear, he hoped it would just go to voicemail.

"Anderson." Came the deep, smooth voice of his father.

"Hello father. It's Blaine, you asked for me to call you." Blaine knew he'd have to announce himself, too many people called this man his father.

"Ah, Blaine, yes. Your mother just wanted me to confirm some details with you about the ball you're hosting for my arrival."

"Couldn't mom ring me then?" He knew it was a stupid question because-

"You know all details for these affairs would have to be finalised by me, so no, it was easier this way." Just as he thought.

"Okay, so what did she want to discuss?" Blaine rubbed his neck, trying to force away the headache that was building from how crazy his day had been.

"She wanted a couple of people taken off the invite list, I emailed your secretary the list, I just need you to implement them."

"Okay, I'll make sure Freya does that tomorrow." Blaine agreed, rubbing his eyes.

"Have you arranged accommodation for us?"

"Yes, your penthouse suite is unoccupied so I'll have the maids give it a clean before you arrive."

And so the questions went on; each one more controlling than the last. He knew why his father was doing this though; he was the youngest son, the baby, and as much as he trusted Blaine to take care of these little details and run a city, having so many children had made his father very controlling. By the time Blaine hung up he was exhausted, his throat dry in dire need of a drink. A knock to his door picked him up off the bed on heavy legs.

His fangs extended as soon as he looked upon Kurt, his offer to him weighing heavy on his shoulders and with his thirst he was tempted to change his mind, but he swallowed his desires away, knowing he had a fridge full of blood to satisfy him for now. Kurt looked away from Blaine's intense stare but Blaine still got to enjoy the blush on his cheeks.

"Umm... I made too much so I was wondering if you'd... like to join me?"

Blaine couldn't help but smile at how bashful Kurt was being, finding his mannerisms adorable, "How could I turn down a home cooked meal?"

"You haven't tried it yet." Kurt mumbled, turning on the spot and leading the way down and over to the breakfast bar.

Blaine paused at the bottom of the stairs, in awe of the display Kurt had put on; he'd dressed the breakfast bar in a red cloth and used his black plate mats to work with his white plates and cutlery, he'd even managed to find a candle to place just to the side of the setting and lowered the lighting in the kitchen and lounge where the fire roared and gave the room a warm glow. But the food, that's what had Blaine drooling; it smelt so good.

"It's just a little pasta dish with chicken." Kurt spoke up, rubbing his arm nervously as he waited for Blaine to say something, "I just wanted to say thank you, for all you've done for me."

"Kurt, you didn't have to, but thank you." Blaine found his voice, walking over to Kurt and pressing a kiss to his forehead, noting how stiff Kurt was to begin with but happy that he relaxed against him.

They ate quietly, allowing Kurt to talk through the memories he'd rediscovered while cooking; just little memories of cooking with his mother, who he still didn't have a face for, and trying to rescue the meal his father had tried to cook one Christmas – again Kurt still didn't have a name and Blaine decided that he'd talk to Wes about getting those files to help jog his memory. They joked that if Kurt wanted to pay his way for staying here that Blaine would be more than happy for him to cook every night if the food was going to be this good. Yes, Kurt did blush again, but Blaine had decided that it was his mission now to make Kurt blush, enjoying the sight all too much.

"That was delicious, thank you." Blaine complimented him, helping Kurt to clear up.

Kurt took the plate from Blaine, "You just sit down, I can do this. Do you need anything?"

Blaine's fangs dug into his lower lip, reminding him of his thirst and he was all too quick to grab a flask from the fridge and pour himself a drink, glaring at the microwave when it took too long to warm the blood. He could feel Kurt watching him, knew what Kurt wanted to offer, but he wasn't going to take it. No, he wasn't, he wanted to, how much he wanted to taste that blood and listen to Kurt as he did, but he wouldn't.

Downing the blood as quickly as he could, he allowed Kurt to take the mug away and add it to the bubbling sink he was working over. He sat back to watch Kurt, glad to find his cravings subsided and allowing him to just admire the man before him. Kurt had stopped swaying around lunch time and his head aches had disappeared not long after that, but he still seemed to be stumbling over his words and falling back into a drug induced state at any point.

"Come here." Blaine held out his hand as Kurt finished washing up.

Kurt looked to Blaine with slight worry and intrigue, "Why?"

"I just want to check your eyes, see how you're doing." Blaine explained, extending his hand out again.

Taking Blaine's hand Kurt allowed himself to be pulled close to him, almost leaning against him if it weren't for Kurt's hand on the counter next to Blaine to hold himself steady. Kurt allowed him to cup his face in his hands, tilting his head so Blaine could look deep into his eyes and Kurt stared right back, enjoying the proximity it gave him in order to admire Blaine's fresh face. From his beautiful eyes, to his shaped eyebrows and the laughter lines around his eyes, down to his plump lips, Kurt unconsciously licking his own, to the slight stubble on his chin and the curls trying to escape from their gel imprisonment. Kurt could not deny that he found Blaine very attractive when he looked past the fangs.

Blaine couldn't deny that he was also using his excuse to check on Kurt's eyes to also admire the beauty before him, holding back a smile as he watched that pink tongue dart out to lick those luscious lips, the slight dip in his cheeks highlighting the dimples that were prominent when he smiled. To his slightly tipped ears and naturally streaked chestnut hair, to the smooth flawless porcelain skin which he knew was just as smooth and clear all over his body from what he'd seen before, to his long lashes that fluttered over his eyes.

That was where his view was disturbed, that slight film over his eyes ruining his chance to gaze into those deep blue eyes that held so much life on that first night he met him; how he couldn't wait for that film to lift. However, despite his displeasure, he was happy to see that the film had cleared slightly, allowing Kurt's irises to appear crystal blue... a beautiful sight if it weren't for the dark truth behind their appearance.

Kurt's hitched breath brought Blaine back to his senses, pulling back and releasing Kurt's face when he realised he had been within brushing distance of Kurt's lips. He could hear Kurt's heart pounding hard while his cheeks were blazen and his eyes were searching Blaine for answers. Rubbing his eyes in the balls of his hands, Blaine sighed heavily moving round Kurt and into the lounge to sit by the fire.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me there... must be thirstier than I thought." Blaine tried to brush the matter aside with a nervous laugh while rubbing the back of his neck.

Kurt slowly walked over to sit on the other couch opposite Blaine, hands held firm in his lap, "It's okay... Do you want me to get you another drink?"

Blaine shook his head, he knew what he really wanted and another drink of warmed up three day old blood wouldn't help, "No, thank you... Your eyes are looking better, hopefully once they clear up your memory will clear up too and you'll have more control over your senses and willpower."

"I hope so, it's so confusing being like this and Wes was right; every time I remember something I'm getting these shooting headaches." Kurt moaned, rubbing his temple.

"Just hang in there." What else could Blaine say? The pixie drug was very volatile and could affect pixies in different ways. It was rare to have a pixie for a pet or in the blood banks so the drugs had had minimal testing.

A thought brought a smile to Blaine, "Do you still want to know the truth behind that hiding in the shadows story?"

Kurt smiled back, nodding and following Blaine as he stood. Taking Kurt's hand in his, he leads him to a dark corner just behind the stairs and turns Kurt to face him, "Stay here."

Waiting for Kurt's nod, Blaine stepped back to the far corner of the lounge where the light of the fire didn't reach and held his hands out to Kurt, "Just, whatever happens, don't freak out."

"I'll try." Kurt whispered, fidgeting on his feet from his nerves.

Kurt watched as Blaine stepped into the shadows, his form almost covered by the dark until, he couldn't see him anymore. The room was silent and as Kurt arched his head to see further into the shadows, he saw nothing. Blaine wasn't there anymore.

Kurt cried out and jumped away from the corner he'd been positioned at as hands slipped over his shoulders. Breathing heavily with wide eyes, Kurt turned to the corner to see Blaine smiling at him, holding his hands up. Looking around the room, Kurt turned back to Blaine with a frown, "How did you do that?"

Blaine shrugged, "Just a little trick us trained vampires can do."

Kurt sat down on the piano stool, finding his legs too wobbly to stand on, "Trained vampires?"

Blaine nodded, "Dalton trained vampires. That's the school I went to and most high society vampires, including Wes. There we're taught everything just like everyone else, but we also have extra curriculum lessons to which we have to train our vampire strength, agility and skills to the limit. It's an old tradition going back to the war between vampires and pixies, but it's something which is still upheld now."

That brought up more questions for Kurt, but with his head pounding and how tired he was from the day he decided to call it a night.

"Well," Kurt stood and stretched his arms above his head, "I'm going to head to bed, it's been a long, hard day."

"Okay." Was Blaine's reply.

Kurt paused at the bottom of the stairs, "Do I have to wear anything in particular for the charity ball tomorrow night?" He asked.

"You'll receive your outfit when you arrive." Blaine replied as he played with a couple of keys on the piano.

Stepping over to Blaine, Kurt cupped his cheek in his hand and pressing a tender kiss to his other before meeting his shocked gaze with a tender smile, "Thank you, for everything."

Blaine watched Kurt walk towards the stairs, in shock at the kiss he'd just received, his eyes widening further when Kurt turned back to him with a teasing smile, "Good night, Blaine."

"Night, Kurt." Was all he could manage.

He watched Kurt ascend the stairs, a slight sway in his step and not until Kurt was out of sight did Blaine sigh heavily and slump onto the stool, running a hand over his face and repeating to himself, "It has to be the drugs."

* * *

The hostel, though housing some of the city's poorest residents drawn into the city by its liberal thinking, was situated in one of the most affluent sectors. It stood out among the graded buildings with their columned porches, balcony windows with no fewer than ten bedrooms, all freshly painted in pastel colours. The hostel was brick built just like the others; originally built as a wooden structure, it had been one of Blaine and Wes' first priorities to have the hostel knocked down and rebuilt when they became patrons. However the hostel kept the bricks exposed, preferring not to paint it some obscure colour and hid the hard work of all those who helped to built it, the windows had the same panelling as the other houses but these had bars across them to protect them from the vandalism that had plagued them since they opened.

The cottage styled gardens though, stood proud against the artificial front yards of the houses around, cared for by the elderly vampires whom this hostel had become a home for. The interior was simple with all the residential suites on the floors above while the ground floor held the large dining room which had been transformed into a ballroom for the evening. Blaine was impressed to see that they had managed to loan Charlotte's chandeliers, freestanding and table top candlesticks.

The piano which Blaine had donated looked like new with its fresh wash of black paint, red cloth laid out over the top with a three tier candlestick. A spread had been put on by the far wall for the human guests and for anyone who wished to indulge while the hired pets and humans shifted through the guests, speaking to those who would accept their company. Although this hostel was very forward thinking, including not allowing live feedings among its residents, its donors still demanded live blood bags for these events; and when they were keeping this place open, it was hard to say no.

Blaine took note though that the humans were smartly dressed in grey slacks and yellow vests, their arms and necks open to feedings. It gave him hope that whatever Kurt had been given to wear would be tasteful and hide his skin from roaming eyes. All the vampires and invited humans were dressed in their dinner suits; black or grey suits, lifted with a bit of colour with their ties or bowties. Blaine had opted for a grey suit with a purple bowtie and pocket square and his hair gelled back out of his face while Wes had gone for a sleek black suit and skinny tie.

"You think Kurt's up to this?" Wes asked as he passed Blaine a glass of fresh blood, sipping at his own.

Blaine swirled the blood around the glass, watching as it hung to the inner curve of the glass, "He had a tough day, but he's just playing on the piano and from how he played at our party under the influence, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Yeah, how'd he get on with those files?" Wes asked, referring to the files Wes put together on the group Kurt had been travelling with.

Blaine told Wes of the progress Kurt had made. With a day spent in front of his computer and on the phone with the press and other dignitaries, Blaine was grateful for the distraction of being able to sit back and watch as Kurt decorated his carpet with all the photographs they had of Kurt's group from the CCTV footage. Freya had also helped, having walked into the office to end up tiptoeing in between Kurt's intricate layout only to then come back and start sticking post-it notes to each of the pictures and hand Kurt a pen.

Amazingly those post-it notes seemed to help. Wes had deliberately held back the information to go with each picture, instead believing that just having the photographs would better help Kurt to unearth his memories, and by the end of the day Kurt had managed to fill out a handful of the names, including his father, Burt Hummel, his step brother, Finn Hudson, Rachel – no surname yet, Tina Chang – though Kurt thought he was missing something in that name and Puck – in brackets 'nickname'. Next to the photos he couldn't remember the names for he'd managed to scribble notes on either their personalities or a moment in time he'd shared with them. Blaine recognised Santana Lopez from the party, intrigued by the simple note on her photograph of 'Satan'.

Blaine kept to himself how much he also enjoyed watching Kurt crawl across the floor and reach over to grab at a photo or note pad, his back curling under the action, lifting his pert butt into the air, which today had been wrapped in sinfully tight black jeans – what was he thinking when he bought those? But what had Blaine's fang itching to come out and play was when the skull emblazoned sweater rid up his back exposing a slither of pale skin. Blaine's mugs of blood were extra large today.

"Well seems like he's doing well. If he's remembering his family, hopefully he'll start remembering conversations they've had and within that maybe we'll get a name of the city they were going to." Wes smiled, pleased his plan was working.

"Governor Anderson!"

Both men looked up and wore identical proud smiles as they greeted the short blond with just as wide a grin as them with warm hugs, her long blue, strapless gown floating around her small frame.

"Quinn! I have to say, you have outdone yourself tonight. Everything is perfect." Blaine gushed, admiring the blush it brought to her human cheeks.

"Thank you, Blaine. You're too kind and Wes, please thank Charlotte for helping me make this place look so beautiful. It's so hard to do these things when your budget is pretty much zero!"

"Don't mention it. How much have you raised so far?" Wes asked, always the businessman.

"So far we've made 10,000 sects which is more than I could've dreamed of making. We still have a silent auction running so I'm hoping we hit 12,000 by the end of the night." Quinn looked so proud as she spoke, her shoulders back and her head lifted high with her hair sitting neatly on her shoulders, framing the prominent 'F' on her neck. "With tonight's proceeds we'll be able to do up the sports and games room along with open up a couple of the suites on the third floor."

"That's great news, I'm so happy this all worked out for you." Blaine praised her, happy to see Quinn's hard work shining through.

"Couldn't have done it without you two."

As much as Blaine wanted to correct her it was true. When Quinn bought the hostel, she did it to house her vampire husband and half breed daughter but no human wanted to help another human who was trying to help vampires and no vampire wanted to help out a human. Blaine had heard the whispers around the halls about a human taking in homeless vampires from this and other cities and with Wes investigating, came to see what was going on.

The place was a crumbling mess back then but Blaine could see the potential and see how big Quinn's heart was and by his third visit Quinn had taken on three more vampires and was even starting to take in humans. With Blaine and Wes' support behind the project the press soon got wind of the hostel and it wasn't long before those who wanted to be seen as following in Blaine and Wes' modern touch were also committing large amounts of money to the hostel.

"I didn't know you'd taken on a pet, Blaine. That's a little old fashioned for you, isn't it?" Quinn teased.

"He's not my pet." Blaine corrected, placing his empty glass of blood on a tray that passed by.

"But he's wearing the Anderson crest." Quinn pushed.

"We've had a little problem with the farms, so for now Kurt is under Blaine's protection until we can resolve the case. We felt it was the easiest route to take in order to keep Kurt out of harm's way." Wes intervened.

"I see. Just so you know, when Kurt was brought through earlier a few patrons were asking after him. Is he not up to a feeding at all because the money would help?" Quinn suggested.

"Maybe next time." Blaine offered, his eyes flickering over the crowd, wondering who'd taken an interest in Kurt; was one of his clients from the farm here?

Blaine shook the thought away, most of the vampire's here wouldn't dream of visiting a farm.

"Well, he should be playing soon, hopefully his playing is as good as he assured me and the guests will be throwing money at me to get him to play for longer." Quinn shrugged, smiling to a guest who tapped her on the shoulder.

Sure enough the room was brought to a hush as feather like fingers flew over the keys of the piano, the orchestra sitting back to allow Kurt to be the focus of the moment. Blaine felt his feet taking him closer to the stage to get a better look; grey slacks just like the others, but with a white shirt rolled up at the sleeves and open to the base of his sternum with a loose pale blue tie hanging over his chest. His hair had been styled roughly; strands falling over his face as his hazy blue eyes stared down at the keys in the same strange trance Blaine saw him in at Adam's establishment.

The tune he played was hauntingly beautiful and slow to begin with, enchanting everyone in the room, drawing them in to listen. All eyes were on Kurt as his fingers danced over the keys, picking up the pace and Blaine was more than pleased to see those lusting eyes turn away when they land on the crest hanging from Kurt's collar. Those that didn't look away, Blaine made sure to display his fangs to, sending them his challenge and holding himself tall until the vampires shrunk back into the crowd.

The music became wilder and wilder and Kurt's body arched into the sound he was cascading all around; he was breathtaking. If Kurt was a full pixie he'd have everyone in this room hypnotised and ready to fall to their deaths for him by now and even if Kurt had some underlying skill, the drug was holding it at bay.

"He'll soon pay off his debt if he plays this well every time." Wes commented.

"Yeah, did you get chance to speak with the blood banks, see if they were interested in his blood?" Blaine asked, his eyes never leaving Kurt.

"They'd take a one off and advertise it, see if it got any interest and then they'd see from there. Want me to book him in?" Wes asked, smirking at the look on his friend's face.

"No, let me talk to him first."

The music coming from Kurt's windswept fingers was incredible, so much conflicting emotion, at times joyful then fearful then empowering. Kurt's back arched again as he picked up the tempo, his head tilting, exposing his neck with his eyes closing against the music and what a sight he was. Glancing to his right he noticed another vampire taking a keen interest in Kurt, licking at his fangs and pulling out his wallet. A low growl from Blaine had the vampire turning towards him to be in sight of his long fangs and black eyes, the growl increasing slightly as a warning which had the vampire turning on his heels to get away.

Wes' hand came down on his shoulder, "Easy there, Governor. No need for that now."

Blaine sucked on his fangs, returning his gaze to Kurt, "I didn't like how that old fart was looking at him."

"That 'old fart' runs one of the television stations here, so just be careful." Wes urged his friend.

"Okay." Blaine took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Who's looking after Kurt tomorrow?" Wes asked, picking up a couple of goblets of blood, handing one to Blaine.

"Nick's coming over to look after him." Blaine informed him, still slightly nervous at leaving Kurt alone at the apartment with Nick.

"That's good, they'll be able to share a lot and Nick has experiences that Kurt will be able to relate to, maybe even help jog his memory." Wes nodded, he himself finding Kurt's aura enticing, sipping his drink to wash away the thoughts.

"Well he's old enough anyway, and with how much he and Jeff travelled over time I'm hoping he'll know of the places Kurt's trying to remember."

"Let's hope."

The music faded, the last few notes lingering in the air until the room erupted in applause, Blaine grinning as Quinn also applauded while talking animatedly to one of her sponsors. The noise snapped Kurt out of his trance and had him falling into a nervous shuffle on his stool while he bowed his head to his audience. Blaine made sure to clap just that little bit louder when Kurt met his gaze, his own smile growing as Kurt bit his lip to hold back his own returned wide grin.

The night went on similarly; Kurt had been playing for a good hour before he was given a break, only to come on an hour later to finish off the night with much applause. Blaine made sure to mingle with the crowd very aware of the support he had from those around and needed to keep, but he was never too far away from Kurt and when the night came to an end he was waiting by the back door for Kurt while going over the funds raised with Quinn.

"I'd love to have Kurt come back for our next event." Quinn gushed.

"Just let me know and I'll tell Kurt, make sure he signs up." Blaine replied.

"Would he be up for more? Maybe spend half the night on the floor?" Quinn asked again, alluding to the mass amount of requests she had to feed from Kurt.

Blaine frowned, crossing his arms over his chest, "That's up to Kurt, but right now that's a definite no."

"Oh well... Let me know if he changes his mind."

"I will do. Good night, Qunin." Blaine kissed her on the cheek, trying to avoid the two puncture marks on her neck.

"Good night, Blaine. Take care." Quinn smiled, waving back to him as she left.

The door behind Blaine opened and he held his hand out to Kurt who gingerly accepted it to walk down the steps before they both walked towards Blaine's car, Kurt's hand flying back to his side. Blaine smiled sadly, taking note of that as a sign of the drug leaving Kurt's system, though when a howl flew through the night sky from across the city boarders, Kurt was quick to jump to Blaine's side and accept the arm Blaine wrapped around him.

"It's okay. They can't get in." Blaine assured him.

"How can you be so sure?" Kurt asked, his body trembling slightly.

"Because my father had these walls built five hundred years ago and they've never failed us." Blaine smiled at the wide eyed look Kurt was giving him. "I'm not that old."

"How old are you?" Kurt asked.

"I stopped aging at 26 but I've lived for 30 years." Blaine was starting to enjoy the wide eyed looks Kurt was giving him, enhancing the blue that had become stronger today.

"So, you're quite young... in vampire terms?"

"Very young... You played amazingly well tonight." Blaine complimented.

"Thank you... I remembered my old music teacher playing them when no one was around and when I walked in after school one day, he said he'd teach me how to play; a lot of them are old pixie tunes and can be really complex so I only played the easier ones tonight."

"I think you chose well."

Blaine opened the door to the back seats of his car, allowing Kurt to slip in before he followed behind him, shutting the door and signalling for the driver to head off. As he sat back, he noticed how Kurt was playing with the fringe of his shirt while nibbling on his lower lip. Reaching over, Blaine squeezed Kurt's shoulder, trying to get him to relax.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Kurt looked up to Blaine nervously, "I saw the looks those vampires had in their eyes when they looked at me."

"They wouldn't come near you. There are rules to follow at these events and you chose not to participate in that side of things. Plus with my collar on they wouldn't dare touch you." Blaine tried to reassure him.

"The look they gave me... you were giving me the same look." Kurt edged away from Blaine slightly.

"Kurt, you know I wouldn't hurt you, right?"

Kurt shook his head, "The more I remember... the more I'm not so sure."

"Kurt-"

"I keep remembering the stories I was told as a child of vampires and what I've seen in other cities and then what happened on the farm... I-" Kurt looked close to tears, his limbs still shaking.

Blaine reached over and gripped Kurt's hands in his, using his strength to stop Kurt from pulling away, "Kurt, you're panicking because the drug is subsiding and everything that you've done and witnessed is starting to hit you hard. That and your returning memory is going to make this a very confusing and scary place, but believe me when I tell you, you can trust me."

"But you looked-"

"I can control my desires, Kurt and I will not break my promise to you. I will protect you and with that collar on your neck, you are safe. I will keep you safe for as long as you need me to." Blaine spoke softly but clearly, wanting Kurt to understand everything he was saying. He needed Kurt to understand that he was safe with him while his memories were returning and causing him so much confusion.

Kurt nodded, blinking back tears before whispering, "My head hurts."

"Okay." Blaine whispered too.

Carefully, Blaine pulled Kurt to his side, noting how tense he was and wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders while his other held onto one of Kurt's hands. Resting his head on top of Kurt's, Blaine began to hum, slowly rocking until he felt Kurt relax against him, his head coming to rest on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine ran his thumb back and forth over his hand, listening to Kurt's racing heartbeat and continuing to hum even when it eventually started to settle.

"How much longer am I going to feel like this?" Kurt whispered.

"A couple more days maybe three or four... don't worry, everything will be fine." Blaine spoke, kissing Kurt's forehead.

"You really are like no other, Blaine." Kurt squeezed the hand holding his own.

Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt into a closer embrace, "I'm just doing what any good person would do."

"No," Kurt whispered, "You're doing much more... I'm sorry... I'm here telling you I'm scared of you when you've been nothing but good to me."

Blaine sighed, "Once the drug is out of your system everything will start to make sense. At the moment your memories are muddled so you're not sure what to relate to me and what not to and with the drug your senses will be muddled as well... but don't worry, I won't take advantage of that. We made a deal remember? When the drug is completely out of your system, only then will I let you decide what you want to do in relation to letting me or any other vampire take blood from you. Okay?"

After a moment of silence Blaine looked down to see Kurt's eyes closed and soft puffs of air escaping between his slightly parted lips. Blaine smiled, leaning to the side slightly so Kurt could lay upon him more comfortably and began to run his hand through Kurt's hair. He could get used to this, the warmth from Kurt's body whilst listening to his soothing heartbeat... he knew at that moment that when Kurt left, he'd be leaving a huge hole in Blaine's life and heart.

* * *

**Aww poor Blaine, hehe I need him to get possessive more often. So, Nick arrives in the next chapter... oh boy... I'll see you then. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am such a bad author... almost three weeks without an update! I have never done that before, never ever... and we're going back a long time here! So so sososo sorry, I will not do that to you again.**

**On the bright side, this is a long chapter.**

**Warning for blood, gore and oc deaths**

**Enjoy!**

The next day found Kurt in an upbeat mood; he felt awake, full of energy and much more like his old self. He didn't know how his old self felt because even though he felt amazing, his memory still wasn't coming back to him in any sort of order, but he didn't let that faze him. With a stride in his step, Kurt pulled together another outfit for the day, slipping into a pair of red jeans and a white shirt and since he was staying in the apartment today and didn't have to wear the collar, he wrapped a colourful scarf of red and purples around his neck.

Checking his hair once more in the mirror Kurt left his room to hurry down into the kitchen, wanting to get everything ready for Blaine before he left. He didn't know what to think of the way Blaine had looked at him last night. In truth, he'd barely noticed the looks given to him by the other vampires, his mind going in between the memories of playing the tunes he'd performed, including sitting with his mother as a young boy, playing along with her and playing for his father, and watching Blaine.

Blaine had protected him again last night, warding off other vampires and keeping a keen eye on him, even when he was speaking with others. At times he'd look at him with concern, then pride... and then a lust Kurt could only relate to the look he received from those vile vampires from the farm. He didn't want to think of Blaine like that, but he also had to remember that Blaine was still a vampire... and vampires had needs. How long could Blaine deny himself Kurt's blood? He could take it, Blaine had the strength to just pin him down and plunge into his flesh, but he hadn't... yet.

Forcing away those thoughts, Kurt poured an extra large mug of blood, grimacing at the smell and look of the thick liquid circling the mug. Hiding it away in the microwave, Kurt set the timer and leant back against the counter, waiting. It wasn't like at home where he'd have three hungry mouths to feed and clear up after; he could remember Finn trying to demolish everything he placed down on the table, while Carole and he slapped his dad's hand away from anything with too much fat and sugar for someone in his condition.

Kurt sighed, he remembered the heart condition, remembered telling his father to relax more and eat more healthily and remembered watching his father being sent away on that fateful day, a hand clutching his chest and dread filled his heart. What if his dad had suffered another heart attack? What if he was stuck in some vampire city, in one of their hospitals being told to pay his own debt? What if... Kurt shook his head, he didn't want to think about this right now. There was nothing he could do while he had his own debt to pay.

Looking up as the microwave came to a halt, Kurt took the mug and while trying not to breath in the odour, walked back up the stairs and towards Blaine's door, knocking gently. Blaine had a huge day today and Kurt just wanted to do his bit to make it easier on him.

"Come in." Came the voice that filled Kurt with a funny warmth.

Turning the handle Kurt almost dropped the mug, bringing his hand up to hold it between both and against his chest, eyes on the form before him wishing he hadn't bothered knocking. Blaine stood in the centre of the room having just thrown a white shirt over his shoulders, still open at the waist showing off his trained body, while his black pants hung low on his hips. Kurt licked his lips, trying to bring some moisture back to them before he spoke, catching Blaine watching him with a slight grin.

"I brought you a drink."

Kurt spoke holding the mug out in front of him, feeling so small and stupid in front of this vision. He held still as Blaine stepped over to him, still holding that slight grin on his lips as he reached out and took the mug, but didn't step back, remaining only a foot from Kurt, trapping him against the door. He watched Blaine bring the mug up to his nose, giving it a sniff and a satisfied moan before pressing the rim to his lips and sipping on the blood, the liquid bringing a tinge of colour to his lips.

"I hope I did it right." Kurt croaked out.

Blaine smiled at him, "Perfect, thank you. You didn't have to."

Kurt shrugged, annoyed at himself for blushing, "You said you had a busy day today and I just wanted to do something to help... I know it's not a lot but..."

"My day's already better, Kurt. Thank you." Blaine interrupted, sipping on his blood while his eyes remained on Kurt.

Kurt watched the warmth return to Blaine's skin and couldn't help the quick glance to Blaine's abs to see the same warmth settling there, giving him more definition. He wanted to reach out and run his fingers over Blaine's stomach, just to see if it was a solid as it appeared, but he held back, biting his lip. When he returned his gaze to Blaine's face he knew he'd been caught, "Sorry. Umm... Is there anything else I can do to help?"

Blaine's smile was magical, "There's a fireworks display on tonight. If you're up to it, I'd like to see you there."

Kurt blinked with slight confusion, "I thought I couldn't leave on my own?"

"With Nick you could, so it's up to you." Blaine took a long gulp of the blood as his eyes wandered over Kurt's form, causing him to shiver slightly. Even through his apprehension from the way the other vampires had treated him at the farm, he couldn't deny the way Blaine looked at him made him feel.

"We'll see, I was looking forward to relaxing today since I can't seem to shake these headaches." Kurt shrugged, trying to slow his heart beat.

"Well, only come if you feel up to it." Blaine knocked back the rest of the blood, setting the mug down on his bedside table before returning to Kurt, "Let me check your eyes."

As if by request, Kurt tilted his head for Blaine and let his now warm fingers cup his face and remained still as Blaine leant in to examine him. Those same fingertips angled Kurt's head gently from side to side as those bright hazel eyes gazed intensely into his own, sending Kurt's heart racing faster. He wondered whether he'd be able to reach forward and press his lips to Blaine's and get away with it, blaming it on the drug. But then again, Kurt didn't know how Blaine felt... was he just some human? An injured animal needing some tender love and care before being let loose into the wild?

"Kurt?"

Kurt hadn't realised he'd zoned out, lifting his head to Blaine again, gasping at how close the vampire was to him now. Pinned against the wall with one of Blaine's hands against the wall behind him and another resting around Kurt's neck whilst he leant in and with just the slightest of motions their lips would be touching. Swallowing to quench his thirst, he followed Blaine's eyes as they watched his throat work under his hand, his pulse thumping against his thumb.

"Blaine..."

He had only whispered his name, but the response was instant; a groan, followed by the licking of his lips as two sharp white fangs extended just slightly below his upper lip. Deft fingers undid the scarf around his neck before slipping from beneath his collar to the carpeted floor. Those fangs grew just a hint more at the sight of his skin and Kurt couldn't stop himself from tilted his head, enticing the vampire in.

He felt the cool air of the vampire's breath and then a tickle of lips upon his delicate skin, followed by the tiniest of pecks over his pulse and running up under his chin and behind his ear. Kurt gasped and groaned, biting his lip to hold back those exotic moans while his own hands gripped Blaine's open shirt, giving him nowhere to go. Pecks became the slightest of sucks on his skin, again behind his ear and leaving a trail of rosy marks down to his pulse.

Lips wrap around his neck and he could just feel the tips of those sharp fangs pressing against his skin, ready to pierce through and take. Blaine's hand moved from his neck to the back of his head, while the other holds him closer at the base of his spine, arching his body to tilt in just the right angle and Kurt let it happen, closing his eyes and willing his body to relax. He knew this was going to hurt, even with the minimal amount of drug in his body now, it was going to hurt, but he knew he was in safe hands. Blaine wouldn't hurt him: Blaine would protect him, keep him safe and make this as comfortable for him as he could.

Threading his pale fingers amongst the untamed black curls, Kurt urged Blaine on, willing him to take, but all too suddenly it was taken away.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry." Came his sorrowful voice after a growl of frustration.

Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine seated on his bed, head in his hands and body arched over almost painfully. In an instant, Kurt was at his feet, kneeling between his legs and pulling those hands away to watch in pain as Blaine agonizingly tried to retract his fangs; tips begging for the flesh they'd just tasted. Slowly, the fangs sunk back, though twice they pushed back, wanting more, needing more.

"Blaine, no, don't apologise, I-"

The door bell rang, followed by several frantic knocks and muffled voices from the other side. Blaine groaned, sitting back and glaring at his bedroom door.

"That'll be Nick." Blaine sighed, sucking on his fangs.

All too suddenly Blaine was on his feet and Kurt moved aside to let him through to fix his shirt and start to apply gel to hair, annoyed that their time had been cut short. Sighing heavily, he grabbed his scarf, wrapping it around his neck and silently left the room, closing the door behind him with a hesitant click, not comfortable with leaving their conversation like that. He walked away from Blaine's room and down towards the front door with mixed emotions, a part of him begging to go back and help Blaine, while another told him to let the vampire suffer and deny him what he so obviously wanted; Kurt's body was his and his alone... Was this how he thought before he was drugged?

Shaking those thoughts aside, Kurt checked his reflection in the mirror next to the door, pushing his hair back into place and straightening his scarf, watching as the red marks on his neck disappeared, leaving nothing but perfect porcelain. Frantic knocking rattled the door before voices called from the other side.

"Blaine! Since when did you start sleeping in? Did the little pixie keep you up?"

"Knock it off, Jeff." Kurt raised an eyebrow to the loud smack and pained cry that followed, "Blaine! Open up, please! I'm bored and I think your neighbours are about to call the cops!"

Rolling his eyes, Kurt opened the door, greeting the wide eyed, shocked expression of the two men before him, followed by their nervous laughter as they noticed Kurt's glare. He remembered these two from the party; Nick was the human who'd kept him company by the piano, telling him about all the other vampires in attendance and asking him some general questions. He also remembered that Nick was only fed from by the vampire standing next to him, Jeff, dressed in a smart, black suit with a red tie and bouncing on the balls of his feet while grinning at Kurt. It gave off a strange demeanour of a sophisticated, educated gentlemen mixed with a seven year old.

"Hey, Kurt! It's great to see you again! You do remember me, right?" Nick asked, pointing to himself while tilt his head, a wrist full of beads jingling as he moved.

"I remember you, yes, good to see you again, Nick." Kurt smiled warmly to the other human, feeling comfortable in his presence.

Jeff moved forward, leaning down to Kurt's height and also pointing to himself, "What about me? You've got to remember me."

"I remember an annoying blonde vampire with too loud a voice for his own good."

Laughter erupted from Nick as he slapped Jeff on the back, knocking him out of his pout to glare at him, "Serves you right... for call him 'little'."

Jeff looked guiltily toward Kurt with a nervous smile, "You heard that?"

"Yeah. Good to see you again, Jeff."

"You do remember me!" Jeff cried, "Nick, he remembers me!"

"Good, now get inside and stop shouting in the corridor! I told you about that last time!" Boomed the demanding voice from behind Kurt.

Slowly, Kurt turned to the strong form standing in the lounge, black suit neat and trim, hair slicked back showing off the now black eyes and threateningly long fangs. The air was cold and although Kurt knew he couldn't and wouldn't know where to go, he wanted to run; something inside him told him to run. Nick and Jeff blew the cold air away, skipping into the apartment, with Nick pulling Blaine into a hug which washed away the black eyes and long fangs.

"Awww, sorry Blaine. Don't be such a vamp, we tried being quiet but no one opened the door, then we saw Kurt and then well... and besides, last time we weren't shouting." Nick grinned, his voice turning deep and sultry towards the end.

"Hey, we never got to finish that! Nick, that corridor still needs christening, I demand we do that tonight!" Jeff grinned.

"No!" Blaine hissed at Jeff, "I am not moving again because you two can't keep it in your pants."

"Aww, you're no fun." Nick pouted, moving away from Blaine to stroll into the kitchen and open the fridge, "Oh yey! Food! Kurt!" Nick poked his head out of the kitchen to smile at Kurt, "You and me are so cooking something yummy today. Blaine never has food, this is awesome."

Kurt blinked away his stupor as Nick went back into the kitchen and riffled through the cupboards with short, sharp quips of 'Oh look!', 'Oh, carrots!' and 'Oh, yum'. He watched Jeff hug Blaine while talking quietly to him about something which had Blaine listening intently, almost nervously, a fang coming out to nibble on his bottom lip. A loud squeak woke Kurt from his observations, running into the kitchen to make sure Nick was okay.

"Oh my God! Kurt! You have chocolate!"

Kurt couldn't help but smile and chuckle as he stopped by the breakfast bar to see Nick sitting on the floor, in his white vest and khaki shorts, in front of the large cupboard with a lap full of various chocolate bars and sweets. He had told Blaine not to buy them but the vampire insisted on getting them as an easy way to get Kurt's sugar levels up if he ever felt ready to let vampires feed from him.

"Blaine!" Nick called out, waiting for the 'hurmph' from him, "Kurt stays! He's never allowed to go, ever! I can't believe you have chocolate!" Nick's voice was almost a squeak when he finished while fingering through the bars and packets.

"We could sit down and watch a movie later and open a couple of those." Kurt suggested, biting on his lip. He wondered if Blaine would take him to a gym when he got back; he was getting the hint that he'd need it after a day with Nick.

Nick grinned at him, "That is a plan. Jeff, baby?"

Jeff strolled into the kitchen, leaning over bar, "Yeah, gorgeous?"

"Get Blaine out of here. You two are ruining my date with Kurt."

Jeff sighed, but Kurt could tell it was one of affection for the human, "Okay. Just don't eat too much of that stuff." Jeff walked round and leant over to peck Nick on the lips, "Don't want you getting sick."

"I won't. Love you."

"Love you too, handsome." Jeff smiled, straightening out.

Jeff smiled at Kurt, "Have fun today. I'll look after Blaine for you."

Kurt could only nod as Jeff patted him on the head and walked to the door, grasping the handle, "I'll wait out here for you, Blaine."

The door closed and Kurt could instantly feel the presence behind him, his body leaning back as cooling hands rubbing over his arms and lips pressed into his temple. All the tension he'd felt from the rush of the two other beings and Blaine's domineering stance earlier was gone with that touch; his whole body relaxing to the warmth he was feeling from the vampire behind him. The lips from his temple moved to his ear, strangely cool air hitting his skin;

"You going to be alright?" Whispered Blaine.

"I think so." Kurt whispered back.

The hands on his arms turned him on the spot, trapping him between the breakfast bar and the man for whom he was having so many mixed emotions about. Warm hazel eyes captivated him as slightly callous fingers feathered his cheekbone, a motion which had him leaning into the touch and closing his eyes. He felt himself falling again in Blaine's presence and again he allowed himself to fall harder; he'd deal with the negative thoughts he'd been having another day. Right now, he was going to enjoy himself.

"Call me if anything happens."

"Yes." Kurt whispered, slowly opening his eyes to smile bashfully at how close Blaine was to him again... all he'd have to do was push forward.

"I'll leave you two to have fun then." And with that Blaine had pulled back again, leaning over to eye Nick, "And you, no funny business." He warned.

Kurt turned to watch Nick smile brightly, "You know me, Blaine, I'll be as good as gold."

"Sure you will," Blaine turned back to Kurt, "Remember, call me."

With a nod from Kurt, Blaine was picking his coat off the hook next to the door and folding it neatly over his arm. As he reached for the door knob, Kurt was on his heel, grasping his shoulder and turning him back towards him. Before Blaine could question what was happening, soft plump lips were upon his, a gentle but firm press that had Blaine's blood warming and the slow pace of his heart heightening and thumping against his chest. All too soon, Kurt pulled back, looking down while biting his lip and Blaine's own fangs were digging into his own, wanting more of the flesh that had awoken something within him.

Slowly, Kurt looked up, encouraged by the shocked yet silly smile Blaine was showing him, "Stay safe."

"I will." Blaine choked out, opening the door, "I'll see you tonight."

Kurt took the door, watching Blaine meet up with Jeff down the corridor and only closing the door when they disappeared round the corner, out of sight. Making sure to lock the door, Kurt made his way back to the kitchen, blushing bright red when he spots Nick, still sitting on the floor, a huge grin on his face while he popped chocolate raisons into his mouth.

"You just made Blaine's day."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt coughed, fiddling with a packet of marshmallows.

"I could tell Blaine liked you from the party. I was surprised he let you go and I could tell by the way he pursued your case and with how he was looking at you today that those feelings have only increased." Nick shoved a handful of the raisins into his mouth before pushing himself off the floor, "But I also know Blaine wouldn't say or do anything whilst you were under his care and still recovering from the drug, so what you did there just made all his dreams come true."

Kurt's blush only got worse but the smile Nick's words gave him was breathtaking, "I don't know what got into me..." The smile faded and his chest felt heavy, "I don't know what I feel for him either... All my thoughts are so confused and I don't know what's right and what's wrong and..."

"Hey," Nick shushed him, rubbing his arm when he noticed the tears rimming his eyes, "Don't worry about it. Come on, let's stick a movie on and then we can have a sit down and discuss all of this. I've been through what you're going through so I can talk you through this. But first..."

Kurt followed Nick as he grabbed an arm full of sweets and another arm full of canned drinks and dumped them on the coffee table, "We're watching a movie."

"What do you want to watch?" Kurt wasn't even sure where Blaine's movie collection was.

Nick grinning, turning the TV on and flicking through the folders to the movies, "Oh I've got an idea. Bet you haven't seen it either."

Nick hit the play button and pulled Kurt down onto the couch next to him as the movie started up and the blinds in the apartments closed automatically.

* * *

Three movies, a cooked meal and too many sweets and fizzy drinks later, Kurt and Nick sat on the rug in front of the fire regaling each other with anecdotes from their past. Kurt had entertained Nick with tales from his high school years and his time in Glee club or at his dad's garage. It felt great for Kurt to just throw all this information out, he felt with each second that he was remembering more and more and he could almost feel all the gaps in his memory filling and being put in order... it was thrilling. He could almost hear the name of the city his father had told him they were heading for, but whenever he tried to focus on it, a headache would surface and he'd be forced to think of something else.

Nick was in hysterics, rolling around on the floor and quipping in with stories from Dalton. He'd told Kurt of how the vampires would sneak into the human rooms and steal things or try to scare the humans, so he started setting up traps against the shadows whilst cameras rolled and with each vampire they would catch, another video would be loaded onto the net.

"I managed to catch Jeff this one time. He was sneaking into my room through a shadow which would always cast on the corner next to the bed. Now normally I wouldn't have tricked him; I quite enjoyed our midnight get togethers, but we had fought earlier in the day and I knew he'd try to sneak up on me and try to make up while getting into my pants, so I set a trap. There was a pixie who was pretending to be a human at the school, but I knew and I got him to create a portal in my bed. So when Jeff undressed and got into my bed butt naked, he was transported to his dad's office."

Nick sniggered to himself, "He ended up standing on his dad's desk while his dad was working. You'd never seen him go so red and run so fast into a shadows, but the pixie had blocked the portals so Jeff just went smack into the wall. He didn't speak to me for weeks. It was so funny, we managed to record everything."

Kurt chuckled, "What happened to the pixie?"

Nick hummed as he tried to remember, "He was only there for a year as an exchange student."

"Oh... how did it work? Having humans and vampires in the same school?" Kurt asked.

"We paid our tuition with blood parties, just like humans do now, except we were only fed from by the tutors and the top students." Nick explained, "It must've worked similarly for you at the pixie school."

Kurt shook his head, trying to concentrate, "I don't remember anything being out of place or any sort of payment... sometimes we just forgot we were different species until someone would perform a spell."

"There would've been a payment." Nick muttered, more to himself, his eyes distant.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing, maybe best to leave it until your memory comes back." Nick shrugged, throwing his empty can across the floor and opening another.

"Have you visited many pixie villages and cities?"

Nick shook his head, "Jeff and I tried to avoid them... No offence but pixies are conniving little tricksters."

Kurt frowned, "Seems pixies and vampires have similar opinions on each other."

"You think vampires are conniving?" Nick cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't you?"

"I've lived long enough to know vampires used to be bastards, but I know how hard vampires like Blaine and Jeff have tried to change everything, and it's working. Most vampires are good citizens now... even the most gracious of pixies are still devious." Nick huffed, leaning back on the rug.

"Do you think I'm devious?" Kurt had to ask, feeling the need to stick up for the species who'd given him years of happiness and who he was half of.

"Your soul's too kind to be anything like the pixies I'm talking about." Nick shook his head.

"What do you mean you've lived long enough? You not that much older than me." Kurt frowned, if he was honest, Nick even looked slightly younger than he was.

Nick smiled smugly, "Are you asking how old I am?" The smile turned into a grin, "Guess."

"19."

"Nope."

"21."

"Nope."

"17."

"Try again."

"24?"

"Nah."

"I give up."

"152."

"What?!" Kurt jumped back, his eyes wide while racking over Nick's form, trying to understand as the other human just laughed out loud, holding his side.

"Are you serious? No... how... that can't be!" Kurt voice was high in his confusion.

"Haven't you heard about humans drinking from vampires?" Nick lay back on his elbows, fingers flicking through the empty packets of sweets on the floor.

Kurt hesitated, shifting on the floor, "Doesn't that turn you... into a vampire?"

Nick shook his head, "Only if a vampire drains you of your own blood first. If you just drink their blood then it allows you to extend your life... it almost... stops time. I feed from Jeff once a week and it keeps me looking as fresh as I did 131 years ago." Nick smiled at the look of shock on Kurt's face, "You could do the same, you know. If you wanted to live longer you could..."

"Drink Blaine's blood?" Kurt finished.

Nick nodded slowly, holding his thoughts back, "Yeah, but as a pixie you wouldn't have to drink as regularly as I do, maybe once a fortnight, or even once a month depending on how powerful a pixie you are."

"I'm not much of a pixie. I can heal and I remember being able to slow down a vampire's speed but that's about it."

"And you can recover from the drug, even balance out the effects." Nick added.

"What do you mean?"

"They put you on the pixie drug because the normal drug wasn't working and the drug's almost out of your system already, and from what Wes told me, you had enough to keep you docile for a couple of months."

"Oh... I guess I have some skill then..." Kurt felt the need to tidy up, looking around at the mess they made, but he couldn't, he still had so much he wanted to ask.

"I could teach you." Nick suggested, "I learnt a bit on my travels about how pixies conjure these spells, I could help you harness it."

"I'd appreciate that... Could you... Could you also teach me... how to accept a bite without it hurting?" Kurt ringed his hands together nervously.

Nick paused to look Kurt over for a moment, contemplating his options, "This because you don't want to take the drug anymore?" He waited for Kurt's nod, "and because you want Blaine to feed from you?" He smiled at the blush his question brought to his cheeks, "I think I need to tell you a bit more about my past before we get into that."

"Okay?"

Nick nodded, "It's complicated but I basically had to learn to accept a bite twice but it'll all help you understand what you need to do once I tell you my story."

Kurt nodded, tucking his legs underneath him while Nick came and sat close to him.

"I was born on a farm, similar to the one you were on. My mother raised me for the first year; they do that to allow the mothers to look after you when you're pretty much useless and allows you to feed on your mother's breast milk, which will have a certain amount of the drug in it. That way, from an early age, you're building the drug up in your system in a way which will allow you to take more of the drug without it affecting you so badly and is also the start of your body starting to create its own drug so you won't need it any longer. That takes about ten years though.

I was bought by my master on my thirteenth birthday and on that first night he took so much blood that I ended up in hospital. It was horrible. The other blood bags on the farm told me that I would need to relax and just tap into that drug source so I could give my body over to my master's fangs, but it still hurt. I can still remember how those two fangs tore through every layer of my skin and then tugged and tugged as my master took more and more of my blood... I cried in the hospital that night... because at that moment I knew that was going to be my life and every bite was going to hurt just as bad."

Nick had been looking towards the television, not watching, just looking and looking past it as he remembered those dark days. As he turned to Kurt, his eyes widened to the panicked, tear rimmed expression he was greeted with, "No, no, no! Don't panic, it's okay. I learnt very quickly that it was my master who purposely caused the pain when he bit me. When he pawned me out to his friends and business partners I soon found out that a lot of vampires were very careful when they bit into a human. It was through them that I learnt to relax and source the drug within me and... I'll be honest Kurt, sometimes it was pleasurable."

"It didn't hurt? With the other vampires?" Kurt asked in such a quiet, terrified voice.

"No. Some vampires like to cause pain when they take the blood, my master was one of them, but even a normal bite won't hurt. It was all about relaxing and just letting go, you have to be so calm and almost limp when a vampire bites you, otherwise the pull of the fangs or the tension in your muscles can make it excruciating."

"How long were you with that master?"

Nick sighed, looking away again, "He kicked me out when I was eighteen... said I had gotten too old and my blood had lost its taste. So I ended up wandering the streets for a couple of days before a blood trader got a hold of me and put me up for auction. I was bought by my second master, Master Sterling. He was a great man, he took good care of me and he was so gentle when he took my blood... I could almost curl up in his lap and fall to sleep while he did it. Then, when summer came around, his son came home to visit... That was the first time I met Jeff."

Nick allowed himself a blushing smile as he remembered that day, his smile only brightening when he noticed Kurt smiling too, "I remember sitting at my master's feet, listening to him argue with his son as to why he couldn't have me. Jeff fought so hard for me; he didn't even know me, hadn't spoken to me yet but he told me after, that he knew he loved me the moment he saw me. The next night, Jeff stole me away and we ran... and kept running. It was only after a phone call from my master a few weeks later, telling Jeff that I could be his in exchange for him taking over his position when he was ready, that we were finally able to relax and enjoy each other

Jeff's bites were pleasurable... they still are... and I would let him bite me every day as it meant I could be close to him, as close as I thought we could get... I was twenty one when Jeff offered me his blood. It tasted weird at first but now it's just like taking a very bitter sip of medicine. We spent a lot of time travelling and it wasn't until I turned 90 that I started to notice Jeff's bites were starting to hurt... and they were becoming more and more painful as time passed.

I was becoming scared to let Jeff touch me, scared of the pain and not understanding why this was happening even when I relaxed and went limp. I would sneak out at night to avoid him and on one night, when I was really, really drunk, I came across a pixie. She was beautiful, long brown hair and blue eyes with sparklingly pale skin... but all I could see were the telltale signs of blood on her collar. I wallowed and moaned to her about how life wasn't fair and that I couldn't give my love what he needed anymore and how much life sucked.

Then she told me that she could explain what was happening to me and show me how to fix it. She took me to this room upstairs above the bar and sat me down and explained that because I was living a longer life through Jeff's blood that the drug had wore out and my body had stopped producing its own and so, effectively I didn't have resistance against a bite any longer. She explained that I would need to learn a technique which the pixies use, a sort of meditation. We spent hours getting me into this subspace to where I could just relax every muscle in my body and pinpoint a section to numb... It's strange but it's as if I can make the feeling in my neck disappear for a minute or two while Jeff is taking my blood... It's still pleasurable, I can feel the same high I used to feel but the pain's not there anymore. I can't remember what she called it... something like las... lasach or something... Have you heard of that before?"

Kurt looked down at the floor, concentrating on his puzzled memories. If he was honest, he did remember a name similar to that from somewhere but from where he couldn't be sure, but he did remember being trained to use that spell, and then using it when he was being bullied at school; it made the locker throws a lot easier to take.

Nodding, Kurt turned back up to Nick, "Yeah, I vaguely remember it. I think with a bit of practise I could use it."

Nick smiled, "Then that's what you need. At the moment the drug will help with the pain, but once that leaves your system you'll need that spell. You'll still need to relax but the spell with help."

Kurt glanced to the sharp italic 'F' on Nick's neck, "When were you freed?"

The smile Nick gave him was warm, "Jeff freed me once we graduated from Dalton... my graduation gift of sorts."

Kurt couldn't help the smile he gave, though sad, wishing he could find a love that strong, "You two seem really happy together."

"We are... I'll be honest we almost split up... twice, but I can't deny how much I love him, he's been nothing but good to me."

All at once the lights turned on, one by one, spreading a sharp crisp light into every corner of the room while the curtains opened to let in what light was left from the fading day. Nick was on his feet, spinning on the spot, his eyes darting across the apartment as if searching something out. Pulling his feet up to his chest, Kurt looked around too, not knowing what he was looking for but feeling as if something was there.

"What's going on?" Kurt whispered, scared to speak too loud.

"Someone tried to enter this apartment. This is the security turning on all the lights, so no one can enter through the shadows." Nick explained, rushing up the stairs to check on the other rooms.

Kurt jumped when the phone began to ring, turning to the stairs when he hears Nick telling him to get it. Tentatively stepping over to the phone, Kurt raised the receiver to his ear while taking a deep breath.

"Hello?" He internally kicked himself for how high his voice was.

"Kurt? Are you okay? I got a message that the alarm had been tripped." Came Blaine's concerned voice over the phone, soothing and calming nevertheless for Kurt.

"Yeah, all the lights came on and gave me a bit of a fright but we're okay. Nick's upstairs now checking the rooms."

"Good. You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Good, I'll have someone check the system; see what they can find... You having a good day?"

Kurt smiled and chuckled at the hiss Blaine gave whoever was trying to get him off his phone, "Yeah, Nick and I are having a great time... he's teaching me loads, and helping with my memory. Am I keeping you?"

"Never, I'll always have time for you." Kurt sighed happily, his smile still bright and his cheeks warm, "Maybe you should head down to the park now, if you're up for it. By the time you've walked down it'll be time for the celebrations to begin."

"Okay, yeah I think we will. I'll let Nick know and then we'll head down."

"Good, can't wait to see you."

"You too."

"See you in a bit."

"Okay."

Putting the phone down, Kurt jumped again when he found Nick just behind him, grinning like a mad man, "You scared me!"

"You two are too cute for words!" Nick laughed, rubbing his hands together.

Kurt blushed, "Blaine said we should head down to the park if we want to see the fireworks. He said the celebrations would be starting soon."

"Oh, yes! You two are even cuter in person. Yes, we must go, right now!"

Nick rushed to put his coat on, passing Kurt his and pulled out a leash from a cupboard. Kurt paused as he eyed the leash.

"Is that for me?" He asked, hoping Nick had a pet dog hidden somewhere.

"I'm afraid so. A pet has to stay leashed when with a freed human, that's the law. We can be arrested if you're not." Nick explained with annoyance in his tone, holding out Kurt's collar as well.

* * *

Nick didn't mean to tug on the leash, which would snap the collar against the back of Kurt's neck and send him stumbling a couple of steps. Kurt knew that, but it didn't make him feel any better when the vampires around him would sneer and the other pets would laugh at him whilst holding their heads high and gliding across the pebbled pavements. The leash was only short, around three feet, and with the bustling crowds all heading towards the park, Nick had no choice but to make sharp twists and turns to get through when no one stepped aside for him.

Kurt had started to believe that freed humans had a better existence in this city, almost equal to the vampires but it seemed he was wrong. Walking with Nick he noticed how a lot of the vampires would glare as Nick walked by, scoffing when Nick didn't bow his head to them. Nick took no notice and Kurt respecting him for that, but it also made him wonder why he continued to live with the vampires. Yes there was Jeff but surely they could live elsewhere, somewhere where Nick wouldn't be put down like he was now.

They entered the park through two towering iron gates, supported by two brick pillars topped with white marble statues of a male and female figure dressed in flowing robes and capes. For a moment Kurt thought that the male figure looked like Blaine, but another tug of his leash had him rushing to gather his balance and catch up with Nick. Metal lanterns lit the park all over, the sun having set just a few minutes ago, giving the park a calming and surreal air.

The park was packed, not a patch of grass was left empty and some younger pets and vampires had even climbed the trees to swing their legs off the branches. Stands were set up every few metres, where men would hand out steaming mugs of blood while chained up humans sat behind them under trees, looking weak and tired. Something inside Kurt wanted to go over and tell the men that what they were doing was cruel and barbaric and demand that they release those humans, but he knew better than to raise his voice when surrounded by vampires with no escape... and what would those humans do? They'd just get picked up by the next blood trader the moment they left the park.

Looking away with a heavy heart Kurt followed Nick towards a large stage towards the back of the large park, giant oak trees seated around it, drawing the eye to the stage and nothing else. There was no one on the stage, just a podium and six chairs set back upon the red drapes. Another tug on his leash and Kurt was following Nick to the side of the podium where a large tent had been set up, a group of figures moving around a light source within.

"Jeff?" Nick called out, stopping just outside the tent when the two large guards hissed at him, bearing their fangs.

The fabric door flew back as the blonde haired man in question stepped out with the brightest smile on his face and all too quickly wrapped his arms around Nick and placed a lingering, warm kiss on his lips which had Kurt looking away with a blush on his cheeks, only deepening when he heard the moans coming from the pair.

"Miss me?" Jeff whispered against Nick's lips.

"Nah, me and Kurt were having too much fun to think about you." Nick teased, trying to hold back his grin.

"I don't believe you." Jeff growled, tightening his hold on Nick's waist.

"Mmm... nope, not even when I was talking about you did I miss you." Nick couldn't help giggling at the look of hurt on Jeff's face.

"Liar." He whined.

"Okay... maybe I missed you a bit." Nick whispered as he leant in for another kiss.

Jeff moaned as he deepened the kiss, pulling away when he remembered who Nick was with, "Kurt! Blaine's in the tent if you want to say hi, he's got five minutes before he goes on stage."

Kurt nodded, walking a little bit quicker than he should've towards the tent, whether that was because he wanted to get away from their public display or to see Blaine he wasn't sure. But as soon as he entered the tent, he wished he hadn't; there standing with Blaine and a vampire he remembered as Thad, stood Hunter. He stood tall above Blaine and looked strong against him and Thad's slight frames, that proud smirk he also had around Kurt was still there on his lips and it only grew as he turned to Kurt.

His blood ran cold as he stood before Hunter, all the training Hunter and his men had beaten into Kurt coming back to him. His back straightened, his hands which were hovering over his chest strained to rest at his sides and his head bowed, his eyes staying on the grass below his feet while his heart pounded in his chest. He heard a hiss, it sounded like Blaine's but for why he didn't know.

"Looks like he still remembers his training. Good little pet." Hummed Hunter, disgusting Kurt for how he was acting.

"Get out, Hunter." Growled Blaine.

"We weren't done." Hunter's growl was deeper than Blaine's.

"I don't want you anywhere near him. Get out." Blaine's voice was getting darker and angrier.

A growl was Hunter's response as he stepped to the fabric door, pausing at Kurt's side and all Kurt could do was close his eyes and stand there on shaking limbs.

"At least you keep him on a leash, best thing for a beast like him."

With that Hunter was gone and welcomed arms were wrapped around his shivering form, his own arms wrapping around the body before him, hands fisting in the jacket and face burying itself into the olive skinned neck of the only man he wanted and needed right now. He tried not to cry, tried to push back all his memories from the farms, but still a few tears rolled down his checks onto Blaine's neck.

A hand moved up to stroke his hair and for once Kurt didn't mind, needing the silent comfort Blaine was offering him. He felt safe in Blaine's arms, wrapped in his warmth and he wanted nothing more than to remain in his arms. Sniffing away the last of his tears, slowly he pulled away and allowed Blaine's hand to cup his cheek and lift his head to greet Blaine's worried and pained expression.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt's whole body relaxed to sound of his voice.

"I'm better now." Kurt tried to smile, still holding onto Blaine.

"Good. I'm sorry you had to see him." Blaine's hand was stroking his cheek.

"It's okay." Kurt bit his lip, not sure as to what to say. Why was Hunter here?

"Hey, I only have to go up there, make a quick speech then I'll come and grab you and we can watch the fireworks together from our apartment. How does that sound?" Of course Blaine could feel how distressed he was.

"That's sounds perfect." Kurt smiled, enjoying the smile Blaine gave him in return.

"Good. Just stand with Nick to the side, out of the crowd so I can find you."

Blaine looked up as Jeff poked his head through the door, warning him that he needed to head out now. With a nod, Jeff left and Blaine turned his attention to Kurt again.

"Will you be alright while I'm up there?" The hand was back, rubbing his cheek and down to his neck.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

A tender kiss to his cheek had Kurt blushing even when Blaine pulled away with a knowing glint in his eyes and left the tent with Thad grinning behind him. Bringing a hand to his cheek, Kurt couldn't help but smile, yes, he was falling for Blaine and with his mind clearing over the day with his talk with Nick he now knew it wasn't the drug, it was how he truly felt and he only hoped that once his mind was free from the confusion that he'd be able to tell Blaine and have Blaine return his feelings.

With the crowd erupting into cheers outside Kurt stepped out and joined Nick at the side of the stage, watching as Jeff and David looked out over the crowd with two other guards and Thad welcoming Blaine onto the stage, who waved to the crowd as he approached the podium. At that moment, with the crowd shouting Blaine's name and cheering him on, Kurt couldn't help but feel proud to be associated with him, even if as just a 'pet' to the outside world. He clapped along with the crowd and only clapped louder and smiled brighter when Blaine turned his attention to him for a moment.

"Good Evening." Blaine called out over the microphone as the crowd began to quieten, "I want to thank you all for coming tonight to this a very special night for me and this city. Tonight, celebrates the day that you all here, elected me as Governor of this fair city last year for the second time." Blaine paused and smiled as the crowd cheered for him, "I have been given the honourable task of taking care of this city and all who live within these walls for the last six years, and although those years have brought with it many hardships, I have never regretted taking on this title... and I never will." Blaine waved to a single vampire at the back who called out her love for him, smiling bashfully, "As your Governor, I have brought to this city, trade; both exports and imports have increased by 150% over the last three years. I have brought in better education for both vampires and humans. I have brought in jobs for all and homes for anyone who needs them; be them, vampire, human, werewolf or pixie."

Blaine paused to allow the crowd to clap for him, taking a quick glance to Kurt, "I know some of my policies have been controversial, challenging the ways of old, but I believe what I have done is the future; an equal standing for humans and vampires. I know some of you don't agree with these changes, but I know a lot of you will stand by me and agree that we cannot go on living these ancient rituals. I ask anyone who would argue with me to go to one of our neighbouring cities and see how reliant they are on blood banks, how deserted the street are of humans and how many rogue attacks the farms suffer on a weekly basis. By accepting the humans as equals, and setting the laws in place which I have brought forward, I have given you a city where humans walk freely among us and hand over their blood when in need without fuss. I have also come to the stage where I can tell you that our city will be rogue free in the next couple of years." Blaine fought to talk over the cheers, "No more hunger! No longer will we watch our loved ones fall into ruin! We will eradicate the thirst of rogues and bring harmony and safety to this city!"

The crowd's cheers got louder as both vampires and humans called out to him, "I promise you this. I have two more years as your Governor before the next elections, but before you take your vote, I will promise you this safety, this constant source of willing blood and equal opportunities for both vampires and humans. With this, I-"

Screams rang around the park and all turned towards the main gates where more screams erupted and bodies started running in all directions away from the countless shadowy forms shifting around in the darkness of the park. The coppery smell of blood washed over the park and all at once the entire crowd began to panic. Screams flew everywhere and bodies smashed into each other as everyone tried to escape the madness. Nick pushed Kurt against the stage, away from the fleeing bodies.

Kurt watched as Blaine calmly but sternly spoke with Thad before turning to Jeff and David and threw out orders Kurt couldn't hear before they disappeared from the stage into the chaotic crowd. That's when Kurt saw them; the shadows, they were moving, they were growling and from the darkness came those glowing red eyes and blood drenched white fangs.

Rogues.

Before his eyes the shadowy figure jumped out at a passing vampire, long skeleton-like arms pinning down the vampire with indescribable strength and ripped his fangs through the screaming man's neck, tearing it open, blood gushing everywhere as the rogue lapped up what he could, trying to feed his starved body.

"You have to run now and don't stop, go straight to the apartment."

Nick whispered in his ear as he pushed Kurt away from the rogue and round the back of the stage. Kurt looked up to the stage, but Blaine was gone and that only made Kurt panic more. Where was he? Was he hurt? Why hadn't he come for him? Had he abandoned him? All thoughts soon left him when a crowd burst through him and Nick, separating them and sending them back the way they came as two rogues chased after the crowd.

Kurt ran, weaving through the trees and trying to find the gates he knew he'd have to make a run for. He looked behind him but saw nothing but a muddle of terrified running figures... and no Nick. He prayed Nick was alright as he heard more dying screams from behind him, in front of him and to his right. Leaning up against a tree, he tried to hide in the shadows, watching with wide, terrified eyes and frantic breathing as a rogue stalked up to a small girl who had been separated from the crowd.

On all fours the pale, flaky skinned rogue stalked the small quaking form of the little brunette girl, blood dripping from those fully extended rotting fangs while red eyes tracked its prey. Kurt didn't want to watch, didn't want to look as the girl soiled herself while pressed hard against the tree trapping her. The rogue stopped, but Kurt could tell it wasn't good, observing the rogue's back legs rising and its arms bending down; it was getting ready to pounce.

He couldn't let this happen, he couldn't watch this happen. Something in him fought against his fear, told him he knew how to fight, and though he also knew he never liked to get into a fight, this was a time to ignore those righteous thoughts. A large branch on the floor was his only weapon, and with eyes on the rogue, Kurt reached down and grasped the branch with both hands.

He didn't know what he was doing, but on swift feet, he slammed the thick branch into the mouth of the rogue, knocking the thin body back across the park. It screamed but all Kurt cared for was the crying girl behind him, and with the branch still in his hand he crouched in front of the girl, gripping her shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay now I got you."

The girl still cried, asking for her mother and as Kurt went to speak his eyes caught movement in the shadows to his left. Holding the branch up high, he watched as Thad appeared from the shadows, holding his hands up.

"You can see me?" Thad asked, confused.

"What?" Kurt was just as confused.

"I was... never mind." Picking the girl up in his arms, he groaned as he looked to Kurt and the rest of the park, "I can only take one at a time, either stay here and wait for me or go to the gates. Just head through these trees."

Kurt nodded, "I'll head to the gate."

"Okay, be careful."

With that, Thad was gone with the girl, vanishing in the shadows. Turning, Kurt felt his heart drop; the rogue was gone. The shadows around him moved and to his left he saw clawed hands, but he was faster; dragging up the branch and slamming it into the jaw of the rogue. Leaving the rogue crying in pain on the grass, Kurt runs, as fast as he can through the trees and before he knows it, he's running with other vampires, as fast as other vampires, while others run in what would seem like slow motion, but they're not... Kurt's running at super fast speeds... just like the vampires again.

He's forced to a stop as another rogue cuts off his path, skidding to a halt and fumbling on his feet to run off in another direction... away from the gates, and as he twists and turns through the trees he's turned away from the gates again as another rogue would cut off his path. Bodies lie forgotten on the grounds, both vampire and human, blood still spilling on the ground whilst the park remains riddled with screaming vampires and humans, trying to escape but being pinned by the rogues.

Kurt's thrown off his feet as his leash is caught and he lands hard on his side, crying out when a rogue jumps him, long fangs snapping at him, trying to get to his throat as he holds the branch into its neck. Its clawed hands scratch as Kurt's arms and cheeks, drawing blood and sending the rogue above him wild. Kurt tries to kick the rogue away but it's moving too frantically to get it away with any force.

The ground thunders behind him and he glances back in fear as another rogue comes into view, charging towards him. With tears in his eyes, Kurt tries desperately to get the other rogue off him but it won't budge. He doesn't want to die, he doesn't want this to be the end, he wants to remember some form of pixie magic to get him out of this or some sort of martial arts but there's nothing, just blind panic. A claw scratches at his cheek and he cries out, tears rush down his cheeks. He's doing all he can, he's fighting against a vampire's strength, he's ducking as best he can the swift movements of those clawed hands but it's not enough and he doesn't know how much longer he can hold this up.

The rogue behind him is thrown out of sight, a deathly howl signalling its demise as blood tumbles across the grass from the decapitated head that rolls around. Kurt's eyes are wide with horror and shock whilst the rogue above him hisses and growls at the shadows around, and then he's gone. A black shadow flies across Kurt's body, the rogue being torn from the ground and tossed against a nearby tree, the sickening snap of its spine breaking filling the silence.

The black shadow it upon Kurt, pulling him into strong arms and as the tears in Kurt's eyes are blinked away to clear his vision, he's greeting with the handsome face of the only person he wanted to see right now. The fangs are there, fully extended and covered in blood, there's blood on that olive skin and his eyes are black but Kurt doesn't see that, just the man.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried wrapping his arms around his neck, hating himself for sobbing again.

"I got you. I'm so sorry. I lost you in the crowd. Are you okay?"

"Please don't let me go." Kurt whispered.

A warm, urgent kiss was placed on his cheek as Blaine held Kurt tighter, "I'm not letting you go."

Picking Kurt up in his arms, Blaine had just pushed himself onto his feet when he let out a horrifying cry, dropping Kurt back to the ground. Looking up, Kurt can see the rogue from before, clinging onto Blaine with its fangs in his neck and its legs and arms wrapped around his body. He watched in horror as Blaine twisted and turned to throw the rogue off whilst trying to reach back to pull him off, but he was weakening with every gulp of blood the rogue took.

As Blaine's knees hit the floor in his exhaustion, Kurt let out a cry, horrified by the sight of that rogue with its red eyes on Kurt while its long fangs sunk deeper into Blaine's neck and blood slurped into its mouth through cracked lips. Kurt cried as he watched Blaine skin lose its colour, but through his eyes came a shimmer of light, that same light reflecting on the rogue and before his eyes, the rogue exploded. Blood and broken bone shot across the park and over Blaine's back and Kurt's chest. Kurt was in shock... he knew that spell... he'd been taught that spell from his mother... but his mother had made him promise to never use that spell unless his life was in peril. But Blaine's life had been in peril, and to Kurt, that was just as bad... but it still chilled his soul... he'd killed someone.

"Blaine!"

Kurt pulled himself from his stupor when Jeff appeared next to Blaine, holding him up on his knees and it was then Kurt noticed just how bad a state Blaine was in. He was white, he looked so cold and he was breathing harshly while his eyes held no light and were being barely held open as he swayed from side to side.

"Fuck, Blaine! Talk to me!" Jeff urged, shaking Blaine carefully then noting the wounds on his neck and the blood all around, "Shit! No!... Fuck!" Jeff cursed.

"What's going on?" Kurt managed to say, crawling over to caress Blaine's cheek, wiping it clean of the blood and trying to get him to look at him.

"Rogue blood is poisonous to us, it's gotten into the puncture wounds." Jeff explained, picking Blaine up.

"Is he going to be alright?" Kurt was panicking again, standing with Jeff.

"He needs blood now! I need to get him to the hospital." Jeff was already making off towards a shadowed tree.

"Take me with you!" Kurt pleaded, following him.

"I can't I can only carry one." Jeff whistled into the park and from the shadows came Thad, a look of panic in his eyes as he spotted Blaine.

"Take Kurt home." Jeff ordered before he disappeared into the shadows with Blaine.

Thad's hand was on Kurt shoulder until he shrugged it off, turning to the vampire, "No! Take me to the hospital!"

"You can't help him, you're no use there!" Thad yelled, grabbing Kurt's wrist.

"He can have my blood!" Kurt blurted out, but he wasn't afraid of giving it anymore... he just wanted Blaine to be alright.

"Blaine told me you weren't giving blood." Thad reminded him, his eyes still scanning the chaotic park.

"I'll give him my blood, please, I can heal him as well. He can have my blood for strength and I can clean his body of the rogue blood... please. I need to do this." Kurt was begging.

Thad paused, and Kurt could tell he was trying to figure out if Kurt was telling the truth, "Okay..."

"Thank you!" Kurt could help the little jump in his step.

Taking Thad's hand in his, he allowed Thad to wrap him in his arms and sink into the shadows... into the darkness... in the unknown. But Kurt didn't care, he just needed to get to Blaine.

* * *

**Ta da! Guess what's coming in the next chapter? Thank you for reading and putting up with my rubbish update, I hope you liked, let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh I am such a bad author. I'm really sorry, I don't mean to make you wait another month for this chapter. It's no excuse but RL is kicking my butt at the moment, I have a really creative job which has gotten really busy so when I finish at the end of the day, the last thing I want to do is be even more creative, in fact all I want to do it sleep! But I am not abandoning this story and have every intention of getting my updates back up to speed.**

**But thank you to everyone whose reviewed, favourited and followed. Every notification I get makes me want to get back on my laptop - ignore all the painting and drawing I have to do - and write this.**

**So, I give you the long overdue chapter 12. Enjoy!**

The darkness swarmed around him, wrapping his limps in the shadows and slipping under his clothing, it relinquished him of sight and silenced his voice. It was terrifying. How did vampires travel through this abyss? How did they ever get out? But the darkness wasn't all there was; though he couldn't see, feel nor hear Thad... he could hear something. Voices. Voices neither mumbled nor whispered but hushed, as if not wanting to startle its object of desire nor have it hear what it has to say.

_How much longer until we reach ... Head?_

_A week if we ... _

_Can you see what that man's doing, sweetie?_

_That's how the human's..._

_It's our secret, sweetie... don't tell daddy._

White light assaulted Kurt's eyes and all at once his senses came back to him. He could smell bleach, scented with rose oil, blocking out any other smell that may be loitering. He could hear the echo of his footsteps on the white tiles below his feet and the gentle voice of Thad as he directed him across the room. He could see where Thad was directing, the taste of bile rising up his throat. Before he knew it, his stomach had ridden him of everything he had eaten today, leaving his throat raw, his head pounding and his body shaking from the mixture of the cool tiles surrounding him and the heat of a fever.

It wasn't until he could sit back and flush the toilet did he realise Thad's hand was on his back, rubbing gently. He nodded his head in thanks as he ripped a segment of toilet roll away to wipe his mouth, thankful when Thad stepped back to give him some room.

"Don't worry, everyone has the same reaction the first time their transported through the shadows. You feeling better now?" Kurt didn't have to look at Thad to know the vampire was enjoying his suffering.

"I'll be alright."

True, Kurt was feeling better now, but his mind was still spinning with what he'd heard in that darkness. He recognised his own voice, his father's voice and then had come the serene beauty of his mother's voice... but what was she talking about? He could vaguely remember his mother kneeling next to him and pointing towards two men... but what secret was she talking about? And why did they have to keep it from his dad? Whatever the answer, at least he had something to work on now. They had been heading towards somewhere which ended with 'Head'. There couldn't be that many places with that name, right?

Thad pulls out his phone, tapping away with purpose before pocketing it, "Come on. Blaine's only down the corridor."

On hearing Blaine's name, Kurt grasps Thad's hand and pulls himself up, the slight leap onto his feet a hint of the strength behind Thad's small form. Together they leave the bathroom and down the corridor, and yet again, Kurt feels the thrust of being thrown into a world he didn't know. While Thad and he walked at a gentle pace, nurses and doctors flew past them in a flash, just a gust of wind and the slightest of shoves the give away to their presence. When Kurt tried to watch them, tried to slow them down he could see the vast number of doctors in white coats and nurses in their blue uniforms, some with vampires seated in wheelchairs and others pushing through trolleys. It all sent him into a spiral when he'd turn to Thad who would seem to be moving in slow motion while his words dragged out in low, slurred harmonies.

Bringing himself back to the present, he let the vampires fire past him, feeling slightly more at ease now that he knew what was going on, deciding to instead urge Thad to hurry on to Blaine's room. An elevator opened just ahead of them and both of them felt a sense of relief to see Wes step out, looking slightly flustered in his ruffled grey suit.

"Wes!" Cried Thad, flying to his friend's side, "I'm so glad you're here."

"Hunter came to relieve me, told me what was going on. How is he?" Wes explained briefly.

"We don't know, we just got here."

Wes' eyes turned to Kurt with a frown, "What's he doing here? Humans aren't allowed on this level."

"He wants to help Blaine, said he could heal him and he'd let Blaine feed from him." Thad explained.

Wes' frown deepened, "There will be a human on standby for Blaine."

"I can do this!" Kurt piped up, annoyed at being spoken of as if he wasn't there.

Wes sighed, "Kurt, if what I've been told is true then this won't be easy. Blaine's going to be a complete mess in there."

"Please let me help."

Kurt made sure to hold himself tall, show himself to not be the nervous wreck he actually was. If he were honest, he was petrified. He didn't know what was awaiting him, what state Blaine would be in, would Blaine have to feed from him straight away? Would it hurt? Would Blaine know to stop? He wasn't sure he truly remembered the spell his mother taught him. But if Wes could see his fear, he didn't say anything.

"Alright, just... stay behind me for now." Wes warned him.

Together they walked the remaining distance to the end of the corridor where two guards opened the double doors into a suite and all too suddenly the screams and the growls of an enraged beast flooding Kurt's ears from the door to the right. Metal rattled from within, feet trampled the floor and agitated voices called out orders but were hardly audible above the animalistic cries.

Thad and Wes were through the doors in moments, joining in the bustle, while Kurt could only move his feet one at a time, and with each step, his breathing got heavier. That was Blaine's voice, Blaine screaming and thrashing... Blaine was crying out for... help? Blood? His hands shook as he placed them on the wooden door and with a deep breath, tentatively pushed open the door.

"Hold him down!"

Wes and Jeff were pushing down the blood covered body of Blaine onto the bed while nurses worked around them, trying to clamp the metal bars over his body, but Blaine was thrashing too much. His chest was bare, there were no wounds anymore but blood remained from the wounds on his neck and from where the doctors had tried to inject him. His hair was an unruly mess of black, knotted curls, his skin was as pale as the walls and his eyes were red. His fangs hung low while he tossed his body from side to side to avoid the pressing hands of Wes, Thad, David and Jeff; all of which were struggling with the two doctors to subdue the vampire.

"We can't do anything until he's restrained!" One of the doctors shouted.

Blaine's fangs tore through the arm of a nurse as she tried to reach over to push down on a shoulder, her screams searing through room before she's flown out by another nurse and all at once Thad, Wes, David and Jeff force Blaine down on the bed allowing the metal bars to clamp down against his hips, chest, each wrist and each ankle. With Blaine restrained, though thrashing and hissing at those around, one of the doctors attended to the injured nurse, surveying her wounds as they healed while the other doctor spoke with Wes and Jeff.

Slowly, Kurt approached the bed, his eyes fixed on the form before him of the man he didn't recognise. Though his body still looked strong and firm, his skin was become translucent and dry, his lips were cracked and turning blue and those eyes; no more were they a warm, inviting hazel but a deep, cold blood red, fixed on Kurt's neck with fangs hanging low and stained with the nurse's blood. He was a terrifying sight, sending Kurt's heart jumping into his throat but he had to help Blaine, he had to fight past his fears and help him.

Reaching forward with trembling fingers, Kurt tried to place his hand on Blaine's chest, chanting quietly to himself as he did, but all too suddenly Blaine's body jerked, thrusting towards him with fangs snapping. A shriek from Kurt had everyone turning to him and brought the doctors to the bedside.

"Who brought this pet here? No pets allowed on this level!" Yelled one of the doctors, who pushed Kurt away from Blaine.

"He's here to help Blaine." Thad spoke up, pushing the doctor away from Kurt and holding him close.

"We have a human to give Blaine blood once we've got him in a stable condition." Hissed the other doctor who was trying to inject Blaine with a clear liquid but failing miserable.

"I can do more than that!" Kurt shouted out, gaining the intrigued attention of both doctors, "Please, I'm half pixie but I have a lot of skill in healing magic... I can help Blaine, just tell me what I need to do and then... he can have my blood; it'll help him recover quicker when I fuse it with my magic."

The doctors looked torn for a moment, looking between one another, trying to determine their best action.

"I want Kurt to try. You're having no luck keeping Blaine still and you won't be able to, not with his strength." Wes demanded.

With a heavy sigh the two doctors nodded between one another before allowing Kurt back over to the bed, explaining that Kurt would need to extract the rogue blood from his system and also remove the infected cells. Again Kurt allowed himself a moment to observe Blaine, but this time, with all the others around the bed, Blaine frantically looked between them all, his focus spread too thinly between each of the bodies around him to notice Kurt's hand hovering over his chest.

Slowly, and in a whispered voice, Kurt began to chant and though, within he was panicking that he'd forget the next line, it just kept coming and before long he was back around repeating himself and with each repetition he became more confident in what he was doing. A green aura started to seep through his pores on his outstretched arm and down around Blaine's thrashing body. No one else could see the aura, only Kurt, and he vaguely remembered seeing these auras around his school and not understanding them, until he spoke with one of the pixie teachers; he didn't explain much, just that only pixies can see the aura of a spell.

It was strange how this spell worked, all Kurt had was a gut feeling; he could feel Blaine's energy and at the same time he could feel a darker energy within him, and it was this that Kurt had to concentrate on and draw out. There was a collective gasp as the wounds on Blaine's neck opened up and a steady stream of dark red blood slips out and soaked into the bedding below.

"What's going on?" David shouted out, panic in his voice.

"It's just the infected blood." A doctor confirmed as he tested the blood.

Only moments later Blaine was settling against the bed, his limbs resting at his side and his eyes closing as his breathing evened out. A collective sigh of relief resounded around the room and the nurses and doctors were all over Blaine, hooking him up to monitors, removing the restraints and taking more blood as Kurt continued until he couldn't feel anymore of the darkness within Blaine.

"Did you get it all, Kurt?" Asked Wes as he came to his side.

"Yeah, it's all gone." Kurt confirmed, blinking away the haze the spell had him in.

"Thank you. You can go now... unless you still want Blaine to feed from you. We do have another human who can do that. You've done more than enough for him." Wes tried to comfort him.

"No, I'll do it. Blaine said it himself, my blood has much more nutritional value, it'll help him to recover faster. I can do this." Kurt explained.

With a nod from Wes, one of the doctors approached Kurt and explained that first Blaine would have to take the blood intravenously until he had enough strength to take Kurt's blood by himself. And so, Kurt sat there, next to Blaine's bed with a drain in his arm attached to Blaine's arm, and watched him sleep. The room had quietened with just one doctor, a nurse and Jeff and Wes hanging back to keep watch, while the many machines hooked up to Blaine beeped continuously.

Blaine would've looked like he was sleeping peacefully if it weren't for the painfully pale skin which wasn't warming no matter how much of Kurt's blood he took, and his cracked blue lips letting out harsh breathes. Kurt found it hard to believe that only an hour ago Blaine had been perfectly health, even glowing, but now he lay here, looking like death and still unable to control the fangs which still hung low. Kurt broke from his gaze as the doctor came back over and unattached the tubing from Kurt's arm.

"That's enough. We just need to wait until he's awake enough to digest your blood. I have to go and check on my other patients, but if you need anything, just press that red button." The doctor explained, pointing to the small device next to the bed.

Kurt nodded, "Thank you, doctor."

"Okay."

The doctor nodded to Wes before leaving the room with the nurse and leaving Kurt to watch over Blaine once again, leaning over to rest his arms on the edge of the bed, followed by his head resting on his arms. Even when Wes spoke, he stayed there, his face so close to Blaine's he could feel his cool exhale of air.

"You should sleep. We can wake you when he wakes up." Wes looked to his watch.

"No... I'll be alright. I want to stay here." Kurt whispered, eyes still on Blaine.

"You still need to deal with the press outside the hospital, Wes." Jeff spoke up.

Wes sighed heavily, "Okay, let's do that now before they start causing anymore hysteria."

Wes left the room, followed by Jeff who informed Kurt that they'd be right back. Kurt hummed his response, his fingers having reached out to stroke Blaine's hair, ignorant to the world around. Blaine had his undivided attention now and all he wanted was for Blaine to open his eyes and smile that smile that had Kurt's heart leaping into his throat. He would be a fool to not acknowledge his feelings for Blaine, no matter how new and untested they were and right now, if someone asked him how he felt for the vampire, he'd be honest. Even with the fog over his memory and the voices inside him telling him to not trust the vampire, he still had a warmth in his heart for Blaine.

A groan and a slight stir in the body before him had Kurt bolting to his feet and reaching for one of Blaine's hands to squeeze. He watched as Blaine's forehead creased, his brows furrowed and his pink tongue peaked out to wet his dry lips. Blaine's hand squeezed Kurt's while the other moved up to rub over his eyes and his body twist and turned to throw away all the aches he was feeling. Once the hand moved away from his face, Kurt was greeted by those stunning hazel eyes and he couldn't help the wide grin he gave Blaine along with his watery eyes.

"Hey... it's about time you woke up." Kurt whispered.

Blaine groaned, rubbing his eyes again, "What happened?"

Kurt was slightly taken aback by that question, "What's the last thing you remember?"

A heavy sigh was his response at first while Blaine blearily looked around the room, "Umm... we were in the park, and I was going to take you home... the park was under attack."

Blaine shot up, his eyes wide, but cried out gripping his head and losing his balance, but Kurt was there to hold him up and slowly lower him back down to the bed, "Hey, take it easy. No sudden movements, okay?"

"Did anyone get hurt?" Blaine heaved past his raw throat.

"... I think some did, I don't know how many." Kurt pushed back the memories from the park; there were some things he would be happy to forget.

Blaine licked his lips again, "I need a drink."

Kurt bit his lip and sat on the edge of the bed, ignoring Blaine's confused stare as he removed his collar, placing down at the end of the bed and unbuttoning a couple of buttons to expose his neck. He could see Blaine swallowing hard and could tell his breathing was becoming frantic as his fangs fought against Blaine to seek out that flesh.

"Kurt, no. Stop." Blaine whispered, a layer of sweat covering his brow.

"Blaine, it's okay. I want to do this. Wes and the doctors agreed to let me do this, and we both know that my blood will help you recover faster." Kurt explained.

"Kurt, I..."

"When I spoke with Nick, he reminded me of a spell I used to use to stop... I was bullied a lot at school, but this spell helped with the pain. I'll be okay, I want to give you this. I want you to get better."

Carefully, Kurt helped Blaine to sit up and allowed him to lean against him for support, shivering as Blaine's cool breath slipped across his neck and the tip of a fang nipped at his skin but didn't break through. This was it, Kurt would need to relax and give himself over to Blaine, and by the way Blaine was whispering his name over and over again while running a hand through his hair, he knew that wasn't going to be hard.

It was almost like Blaine had him under his own spell, the cool air on his neck sending shivers coursing through his body, the hand threading through his hair, leading his head to tilt and turn as he pleased and the whispered voice echoing his name, urging him towards the source and sending him into a peaceful yet sensual frame of mind. As Blaine leant into his neck, Kurt tilted his head further for him and began to chant quietly to himself; his memory told him he could do this without the chant, but he didn't trust himself to be able to do that just yet. Kurt braced himself, concentrating his chant on the section of neck Blaine was currently adorning with kisses.

Kurt gasped and moaned against the gentle touch, slowing down his chant in order to enjoy the tender press of lips on his neck and the thrill it sends down his spine, into his groin. He didn't mean for it to affect him like that, but Blaine's touch was so gentle and the little moans come from Blaine weren't helping his predicament. One hand slides round to press firmly against his chest, pushing Kurt down across the bed, leaving his head hanging over the edge, his neck completely exposed.

He watches as Blaine crawls over him, fangs sharp, eyes focused on the blood flowing through Kurt's neck and as Blaine lowers himself down over Kurt, a hand finding his hair and pulling back gently; Kurt begins to chant once more. He can feel the tip of the fangs on his neck and with the slightest of pauses from Blaine, Kurt knows this is it. With his eyes closed, Kurt is thrown into the foreign pressure against his neck. The spell works perfectly, numbing his body from the pain, only the feel of the two intrusions slowly digging deeper into his neck and the slip of blood escaping Blaine's seal around his fangs the only indication that Blaine has sunk his fangs and is now tasting his blood.

As his blood fills Blaine's mouth, it isn't until he feels Blaine suck and swallow the blood that Kurt moans, the slight rock and pull from the fangs, awakening his body. He can hear Blaine groaning around each mouthful of his blood, followed by his own moan when Blaine's body rocks against his while his fangs try to dig deeper and pull him closer. It's a strange sensation, different to every other time Kurt has had his blood taken; before the pain would become overshadowed by a rush of pleasure that would be dizzying and leave you feeling disorientated and unable to control his movements.

Now Kurt couldn't feel any pain, and the pleasure he felt came not from the spell but from every touch Blaine gave him, from the hand running through his hair, while the other sat on his hip, his thumb rubbing circles into his skin, to the weight of Blaine's body on his, rocking with him. The vibrations of each groan and moan against his neck was overwhelming against the feel of the fangs tugging on him and the blood being sucked from his neck, leaving him moaning for more and clinging to Blaine, holding him in place.

He opened his eyes to watch Blaine rock above him, his exposed skin around his neck looking healthy once more and returning to its stunning olive hue. His hair was once again glossy and his curls looks tamed, his body looked strong, curving in a way as to hint of the returned developed muscles underneath and Kurt could even feel that Blaine's lips were no longer cracked and dry, but soft and moist.

Kurt groaned again, his fingers running through Blaine's curls and holding him close, wanting him closer. He almost wanted the spell to fade away, wanted to feel how gentle Blaine was being and how little pain he was putting upon Kurt, but he wasn't brave enough yet. This was such a leap, to let a vampire willingly take blood from him since that fateful day, but he was glad it was Blaine, glad that Blaine could make him feel so good about something so foreign... so dangerous.

He could feel himself becoming dizzy with the blood loss and with his body trying to rebuild that blood within. He wondered if Blaine was aware of how he was beginning to feel, was he going to stop or was his hunger too deep. A slight panic filled Kurt and gently but assertively he patted Blaine on the back, a sigh of relief following when he felt Blaine stop swallowing.

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered, unsure of how to stop Blaine without feeling guilty.

Carefully, Blaine retracted his fangs but not without a hiss from Kurt, and licked his lips clean as he pushed himself up to look down on Kurt. Kurt could now make out his own coarse breathing and slight sweat over his body, while his cheeks burnt and his groin ached for the heat of Blaine's body again. Blaine however looked composed, eyes clear and focused, breathing slow and steady and if not for the ruffled clothing and blood on his chin, you wouldn't suspect anything was wrong.

Kurt caught Blaine's eyes going back to his neck and for a moment he panicked, not ready for Blaine to take more, scared he'd faint from the loss of blood, but when only Blaine's hand reached out to stroke the skin of his neck, he relaxed; Blaine was watching his skin repair itself. Kurt watched Blaine, watching him, and in that moment, felt Blaine become more than a vampire or his rescuer or a friend. Blaine's eyes met his and a gasp caught in his throat, he could see so much in Blaine's eyes and his expression but something stood out amongst the rush that he had to fix.

"Blaine, please don't feel bad about taking my blood. I wanted you to, you needed it." Kurt was amazed his voice sounded so steady.

"I didn't take too much, did I?"

"No, and if you need more then you can have it. Just give me a moment to recover."

Kurt beamed at the nervous chuckle and smile Blaine gave him, "Thank you... for saving me."

Kurt smiled, "You did the same for me."

A shiver ran through Kurt's body at the stare Blaine was giving him, he could see how much Blaine wanted his blood again, could see the tip of a fang sneaking past his upper lip and the way his eyes fixated on his neck. It both excited him and scared him, but he trusted Blaine and that bite, though full of desperation and need, was kind and gentle.

"You have no idea what you've done to me." It came as a whisper from Blaine, almost a thought to himself, but Kurt heard it, biting his lip in response.

The doors to the room burst open as Wes and Jeff stepped in, their frowns disappearing as they noted the condition of their friend, turning into grins at the position in which they found Blaine and Kurt. All too quickly, Blaine was off the bed and throwing on his shirt while wiping blood from his chin. Wes was at Blaine's side, checking him over with worry and anticipation, grinning wide when he looked into his friend's eyes.

"You are the luckiest bastard I have the unfortunate pleasure of knowing."

Blaine smiled, rubbing his neck, "That close, eh?"

"Dude! We couldn't hold you down, you were going nuts, there was no way we were going to be able to get that shit out of you. Kurt here, was the one who saved you." Jeff yelled, pointing at Kurt who sat, curled up on the bed.

Blaine turned to Kurt, giving him a gentle smile, "Then I'm a very lucky guy." Blaine smile went wide at the blush he caused on Kurt's cheeks before turning to Wes and Jeff, "Do we know what happened out there?"

Wes shook his head, "I've got a team searching the surrounding areas of the park, but the contamination teams are already clearing out the park and burning the bodies."

Blaine's growl sent Wes stepping back, "Who ordered that? Those bodies are evidence! They could tell us who did this?"

Wes hesitated for a moment, "Hunter... his team deduced that it was a random attack."

Glass flew across the room as Blaine tossed a tray full of beakers against the far wall, crying out in anger as he did so, "That was planned! Someone set us up and you just allowed all our evidence to go up in smoke!"

"Hey, Blaine, calm down. You know we can't have rogue blood and bodies loitering, it's too dangerous, especially in the centre of town." Jeff stepped forward, placing his hands on Blaine's arms to try and calm him, and Kurt could tell that even though it looked like Jeff had the lightest of touches on Blaine, he was actually using all his strength to hold Blaine still; his biceps tense under his jacket.

"We could have cordoned it off." Blaine hissed.

"We did, but we were still finding some vampires transporting into the park to look for their loved ones. Wes and Hunter had to make the decision since you were in no state to do so yourself." Jeff explained.

"We can still track where they came from, we've got the dogs following their tracks and Hunter has a team checking the security cameras. We'll find out who did this." Wes added once he could see that Blaine was calming down.

Blaine sighed, and Kurt could see how busy Blaine's head was with thoughts and worries, "We need to have a press-"

"Already done. They know what they need to know, I've already stated that you'll speak with them once you're feeling better."

"I'm fine." Blaine forced, standing tall, but Wes wasn't fooled.

"No you're not. You need to go home and rest up, get some more blood in you and then we'll see how 'fine' you are."

Blaine glanced to Kurt as Wes spoke, inadvertently licking his lips and watching as Kurt shuddered and brought a hand to his bare neck, rubbing nervously. He could still taste that blood on his tongue and in his fatigued state it was doing nothing but making him want more. He could feel it working, returning strength to his muscles and deep down he knew it would be enough to suffice him for a day or two, but the greed within him and the remaining weariness only urged him on to take more.

He got something from Kurt's blood which he didn't get from any other, and he didn't believe it had anything to do with Kurt being a pixie; it was Kurt, it was all Kurt. Kurt was a drug to which he didn't mind becoming addicted to and with how much he'd just taken, he felt he already was addicted; his fangs were becoming harder to keep retracted.

He should feel guilty, he told Kurt he wouldn't take his blood before the drug was out of his system, and by the slight cloud over his eyes, Blaine could see the drug was still there, but it was Kurt who'd offered his blood, Kurt who'd arched his neck and displayed himself for Blaine and it was Kurt who made those luscious, wanton sounds and writhed under him. Kurt had enjoyed it and even though Blaine didn't know how Kurt had done that without a drug, he was glad.

"So, will you go home? I'll come by in the morning, don't bother coming in for the next two days and then it's your review week after that, so I don't want to see you in the office until the week after that. I'll bring your files round." Wes ordered.

"Fine." Blaine sighed, though inside he was happy to know that he could lock himself away in his apartment for a while... with Kurt.

"Good." Wes spoke, his voice high in surprise in Blaine's unusual willingness to leave things in his hands and go home. "Okay..."

"Can you slip through the shadows?" Jeff asked, checking his watch.

"I should be able to." Blaine nodded.

"Okay, Kurt, if he needs it will you let him feed from you when you get back?" Wes asked.

Kurt nodded, standing from the bed to stand with Blaine, looking into his eyes, "Of course."

A hand to the cheek was Blaine's response to Kurt, his thumb rubbing softly over his skin.

"Right, we'll deal with the ruckus outside and I'll see you in the morning." Wes nodded to them.

"Thank you, Wes... Jeff." Blaine spoke up, looking away from Kurt for only a moment.

"Just behave and get some rest." Jeff offered before leaving the room with Wes.

Picking the collar off the bed, gently Blaine locked it in place around Kurt's neck, a slight thrill running through his bone with how Kurt allowed him to do that, even arching his neck to give him better access. With his hand wrapped around the leash, Blaine pulled Kurt with him into the corner of the room next to the light switch. Kurt followed willingly, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck as his arms wrapped around his waist.

"Ready?" Blaine asked, pulling out his phone and typing in a code.

"Yeah. Thad transported me this way to get here." Kurt explained.

Blaine smiled, squeezing Kurt to him, "Hold on."

Pressing his head into the crook of Blaine's neck, covering his eyes from the impending darkness, Kurt held on tightly to Blaine and instead of letting the darkness overwhelm him, just filling his senses with the warm presence around him. He could hear Blaine's slow yet steady heartbeat, feel his sculptured body under his suit and his cool breath against his cheek... and he wanted nothing more than to remain where he was.

He didn't even realise they were no longer in the hospital until Blaine gave his a gentle peak on the cheek and whispered to him that they were home. Kurt couldn't agree more, he did feel like he was home; not the home he was born and raised in – he could never go back there, not in the arms of his father – that was different. This feeling was of a place he wanted to make his own with Blaine; it was comforting, loving and safe. What's more, he didn't feel the same nausea he felt when travelling with Thad; with Blaine, yes he felt a little dizzy, but nothing else.

Lifting his head from Blaine's shoulder, Kurt blinked his eyes open to look around at the now closed blinds at the back of the apartment, the dimly lit lamps around the walls and the warmth lifting from the growing heat of the fireplace. It was a strange feeling being here at that moment, as if the last few hours had never happened, but the waning figure leaning against him told otherwise.

"Blaine?"

The groan of exhaustion from Blaine had Kurt carefully helping him to his knees in front of the fire, hands searching his body for the source of his discomfort. The signs were obvious; the pale skin, the cracked lips and the harsh breathing:

"You need more blood." Kurt was already removing his collar as he spoke.

"I can take it from the fridge, it's okay. I don't want to force you." Even his voice sounded weak.

"No... I can heal you, give you the energy you need this time." Kurt explained.

"You can do that?" Blaine asked, the confusion sending him tumbling back onto his heels.

"Yes. Blaine, I want to do this." Kurt urged, cupping Blaine's face to make the vampire look at him, stroking his cheek as he did.

"How are you so brave?"

Kurt couldn't help but smile and chuckle at the bewildered look given to him, "Because I have you to give me courage."

Long white fangs slipped below Blaine's lower lip, causing Kurt to shiver and tilt his neck for him, only to have his chin lifted and cold, yet welcoming lips press against his own. He could feel the fangs against his skin but it didn't phase him, bringing his own lip over the tip, tearing enough skin to let a slither of blood escape and enjoying the feral groan that followed. Blaine attacked his lips ferociously, lapping up the blood while his tongue explored every cavern of Kurt's mouth.

Kurt melted, his own wanton moans matching Blaine's as his body exploded with unexplored pleasures which Kurt wanted nothing more than to explore. His arms wrapped around Blaine's neck, while his fingers tugged at those silky black curls. He was as close to Blaine's body as he could be but still he wanted more. With a directing tug on those curls, Kurt pulled Blaine away from his bruising lips long enough to lead him to his neck, where Blaine's lips latched onto his skin, sucking hard whilst his tongue lapped up his essence.

Kurt was already chanting between his greedy moans, numbing his neck to what was about to come, even though a small part of him told him to not complete the chant, to see how much the bite would hurt without the incantation completed. But now was too soon for that, especially while he was also pouring his healing energy through his own blood, ready for when Blaine took what he needed.

A hand tugs at his hair, tilting his head back and then the faint pressure of those fangs on his skin before they pierced through, slipping deeper and deeper until they reached the nectar. Again Kurt couldn't feel any pain, just the pull of his blood being forced out and the gentle tugging from Blaine, pulling Kurt closer and closer, rocking his body against Blaine's.

The satisfied groans from Blaine let Kurt know that the blood was helping, that the healing spell was spreading through Blaine's body and soon enough, Blaine would be feeling better... and Kurt couldn't be happier. He knew this was going to change everything and he and Blaine would have to sit down and talk about their arrangement, but he welcomed it and what it would bring. The question of what would happen once he found his family crossed his mind, but that could wait, right now he was only interesting in helping the man in his arms in any way he could.

* * *

**Hmm over a week alone with Kurt in that apartment. What could possibly happen? And will Kurt find where his family and friends were travelling to? You shall find out in the next, much sooner to come, chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Only took me two weeks to update this time! Yey! I'm getting better. Aiming for one week with the next chapter. Thank you for all the support, you guys are amazing and I am working hard to get these updates moving quicker. Hopefully I can keep that little promise about the next chapter because I'm really psyched for it.**

**Song in this chapter is Will Young: Switch it On.**

**Warning of forced biting.**

The last couple of days had come and gone within Blaine's apartment, with only Wes' visit on the first day to inform Blaine on the little progress made in finding out how the rogues got into the park and who may have sent them, with a parting note that he'd be back today with Blaine's reports. Apart from that, the only contact Blaine allowed within his home from the outside world was the news channels and the occasional phone call from Freya concerning any duties which she couldn't sign off on her own.

The first day Blaine woke after the attack felt like nothing had happened; no sores, no lingering aches in his bones and muscles and surprisingly, his skin still held a warmth and a glow as if he'd just feasted on a goblet of blood. Kurt's blood had renewed his body and mind, just like the first time all those weeks ago when he'd enjoyed it; he had a spring in his step which he knew would stay with him for a while. However, with that renewed energy came a need to taste that blood again, to enjoy that exotic taste slip down his throat and settle on his tongue again. It's not that he found Kurt's blood addictive, it just tasted better than any blood he had ever tasted.

He'd heard tales that a vampire can find himself wanting only one human's blood; Jeff was a perfect example with Nick. Even though he allowed Nick to take part in blood parties and give his blood to blood banks, Nick knew that he'd have to allow enough for Jeff, who now refused to drink from anyone else. His father was also another example, though his tale turned tragic when he was forced to turn his mother into a vampire when she was hunted down and received severe wounds to all her organs and the child she was carrying. They lost the child, their first born, and his father lost the taste of his wife's blood... his nectar.

Was Kurt his Nick? His Jane? And if he was did Blaine really want to tell Kurt the truth about the city he sought out. Did he want to risk Kurt leaving him as soon as his debt was paid and never returning from the trap laid by those cunning, manipulative pixies? But in the same breath, Blaine knew he'd have to do something if Kurt's family had truly taken that path. He'd have to make a few phone calls before he sat Kurt down to explain about the city, about Trevose Head.

Strangely, though Kurt's memory had all returned to him and the spark and sass in his personality had returned, the city remained an enigma to him, only remembering the last part. It was as if the pixie in him was warning him to not go, and Blaine prayed that part of Kurt kept fighting, at least until he had a plan.

Blaine also didn't want to ruin the routine they were building together in this apartment. On the morning after the attack, Blaine had awoken to the smell of coffee coming from his bedside table while a gentle weight dipped the bed at his side. Bleary hazel eyes had peeled open to be met with the illuminated view of Kurt sitting next to him in front of the open blinds, his hair and skin bleached in the morning light and his silk purple shirt open with one side slipping from his shoulder, inviting Blaine in to his exposed neck.

In his morning haze, Blaine had allowed his body to push up whilst a hand wrapped around Kurt's neck and pulled that luscious neck towards his waiting fangs. He had only taken a sip, just enough of that delicious blood to keep him going for the day, the back of his mind hoping Kurt would be there again the next morning... and he was. It was true that Blaine could feed from Kurt and be sated for a week, but this way, by just taking a small amount, he could enjoy these moments and listen to Kurt's beautiful, greedy moans every day.

It also meant Blaine could help Kurt pay off his debt; even if a large part of him was saying not to, or at least take off a zero from each feed in order to keep Kurt with him for longer. Kurt had reprimanded him for the payments but had come to accept them when Blaine explained he'd only have to pay similar amounts for the blood sitting in his fridge. So when Kurt was there again this morning, climbing onto Blaine's bed, coffee already set on the side, unbuttoning his shirt, Blaine knew he could get use to this; even with the shadow of money lingering over them.

Blaine looked up from his tablet when Kurt called out to him from the computer in a questioning tone. Dropping his tablet onto the sofa, Blaine stepped by the piano to the desk, letting his hand rest on the back of Kurt's neck, squeezing gently whilst his thumb rubbed calming circles over the soft skin. The way Kurt leant into his touch exhilarated him, a smile settling on his lips as he looked over Kurt's shoulder to the screen.

"What's up?" Blaine asked, taking in the list of events for pets and freed humans to sign up for on the screen.

"I need you to sign me off on the concert I'm doing with Nick." Kurt explained, clicking on the link.

Blaine reached for the screen, typing in his security code, his finger lingering over the options for pets, "What did you want to sign up for?"

Kurt shrugged, "Well, Nick wants me to sing with him and asked if I could play a small piano duet with him." Kurt paused as Blaine ticked off entertainment, then singing and instrumental, "I'm not sure about feeding though. I mean, I'm getting use to it with you, but I don't know how I'd be with someone else."

Blaine reached down and kissed Kurt's temple, a habit he'd also developed and wasn't ashamed to take advantage of, "You'll only have to feed the security team, and those are hired by Jeff, so it wouldn't be a bad start to see how you get on."

"Okay," Kurt sighed, "Yeah, I'll give it a go."

Blaine's hand squeezed Kurt's neck, meant to be comforting but hinted at Blaine's possessive nature, something that didn't go unobserved by Kurt as Blaine felt a shiver shoot through his spine.

"There was one party I wanted to ask you about. It's paying really big money, more than any other, and I wanted to know if there was something more to it. It says you're attending." Kurt muttered, submitting the form for Nick's show then returning and scrolling through the list.

Blaine had a good idea which event Kurt was talking about but kept quiet for now, a fleeting hope that Kurt would be talking about something else racing through his mind. He swallowed the lump in his throat when Kurt did indeed click on that dreaded link and with a delicate pale finger, point out his interest on the screen

"See! I don't understand why this one is offering so much. What's going on?" Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine with eager inquisitive, clear eyes.

Blaine coughed, trying to find his voice, "It's a large ball for all dignitaries in the area. It will house Governors from six other cities, including their closest allies and the elite. It is an event to welcome the Count to the city."

"The first?" Kurt asked, with wide, terrified eyes.

"Yes. He doesn't visit these cities that often, so this event is very important and all pets and freed humans who agree to attend will be tested and inspected... and informed of the need to let a number of vampires feed heavily from them. There won't be any sexual requests but at these large events it has been known for vampires to contest one another; seeing who can drain the most blood or who can make the first human faint... stupid games like that. It's all so they can show the Count how good of a vampire they are." Blaine explained, feeling disgusted at his specie's behaviour.

"That's awful. Why does the Count let that go on?" Kurt had turned in his chair slightly to look more intently up at Blaine.

"It amuses him." Blaine quipped, sucking back his fangs.

"Have you met him?" Kurt asked.

"A few times. He's a good man and he believes in my vision of the future for vampires, but that doesn't stop him from enjoying the games and rituals of the old days." Blaine sighed, his eyes flickering towards the screen, "I will be there, so I can protect you, but it's up to you. If I were you, I'd opt for a multiple of options including singing, performing and musical entertainment, that way you won't have time to have so many vampires baying for your blood."

Just the thought of watching other vampires sinking their dirty fangs into Kurt's neck had Blaine's hand gripping the back of Kurt's neck just a little tighter while his fangs glistening in the light as they extended. He knew he had no right to claim Kurt like this, but how could he not with how affected he was becoming by the beauty of the man before him?

"Can I not opt out of feeding?" Kurt asked, his eyes scanning the screen.

"No, not at this one. The elders... and the Count, don't see well to being denied blood." Blaine sighed.

"Okay. I'll just add a few more categories. It'll be nice to be busy anyway..." Kurt looked back up at Blaine, "That is, if you're okay with it. I don't have to do this one if it will make you uncomfortable."

Blaine forced himself to relax, his eyes meeting Kurt's with the realisation that he had noticed how tense he'd become, "No, it's okay. Do it if you want, I'll see if Nick will do it too. That way I can have another pair of eyes on you."

Kurt smiled up at Blaine, a hand reaching back for his and prising it from his neck to press a tender kiss to his palm. Blaine's breath caught as he watched Kurt's eyes flutter close and his pink lips seek out his skin; his cool skin warming to the touch of those soft lips. Electric blue flicked up to him, capturing him, with a sly smirk on those lips now.

"You know, I could probably take down most of those vamps." It was meant to be a harmless play, but Blaine could see a truth behind those words, and for a moment, Blaine wondered what other skills Kurt had remembered since the cloud of the drug had lifted.

Kurt's mood had brightened with his cleared mind and both evenings they had taken a seat in front of the fire with a variety of wines which Kurt seemed to enjoy sipping on then dismissing, only to move on to another, much to Blaine's amusement, and they had exchanged stories about their families, friends and stints in their local glee clubs. Blaine hadn't wanted the evenings to end, soaking up every last bit of information Kurt allowed him to hear. He found Kurt insightful, intelligent and inspirational... and he wanted to know more about what made Kurt who he was today.

"Not these ones." Blaine smiled, stroking Kurt's cheek, "Some of these vampires will be over four hundred years old. Not the sort of thing a young half pixie wants to be taking on, unless you're hiding something from me."

Kurt smiled back at Blaine, biting his lower lip whilst looking back at the screen, "I wouldn't mind testing out what I can remember, see how rough my skills are now."

Blaine watched Kurt confirm his participation in the ball and as Kurt sat back, Blaine reached over him and tapped in his code then, as he slipped back, let his nose run across Kurt's neck, taking in his scent and enjoy the shiver he can see rushing over Kurt's body.

"I'll take you somewhere after the gig with Nick. Somewhere you can test those skills... If you're brave enough, I'll even let you take me on." Blaine challenged.

Kurt grinned up at him, "Oh, I'm going to take you down Anderson."

Blaine grinned back, showing off his fangs, "Confident, aren't you? Finally got your spark back."

"You like it." Kurt winked, his eyes flickering to his fangs.

"I do. I just hope it's not ill-placed... kinda looking forward to getting a good work out with you now." Blaine teased, leaning over Kurt.

Kurt swallowed hard as Blaine leant in closer and closer, "You won't be enjoying it when I throw you down."

Blaine sighed against Kurt's lips, enjoy the sight of that little pink tongue slipping out to moisten them, "The only way you'll be throwing me down, is if I let you."

Kurt's breath hitched, his eyes flickering to Blaine's lips and that was all he needed to lean in and press their lips together, enjoying the sound of Kurt's wanton moan before he let his own moan travel up from his core. Blaine would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy this part of their ever developing relationship as well. Since the night they returned from the hospital and shared that frantic kiss, it wasn't uncommon for them to steal a kiss here and there. Neither of them had questioned the first kiss, or why they had continued to share more while not taking them any further, but as Blaine's lips moved over Kurt's with his fangs tearing into the corner of his mouth allowing him to suckle on droplets of his exquisite blood, he didn't care. Just as long as he could continue to be like this with Kurt, for now, he was happy.

"Blaine." Kurt breathed against his lips, "Blaine." He repeated.

"Yes." Blaine whispered, moving his lips down Kurt's neck, smile widening at the gasped moan he receives as his reward.

"The doorbell. Someone's at the door."

Blaine heard it this time, followed by the incensed banging on the door in a frantic rhythm which could only be one person, and that person was lucky Blaine cared about him so much. With a heavy sigh Blaine pressed a kiss onto Kurt's forehead before standing up and walking up to the front door.

"It's only Wes." Blaine called back to him.

And a very impatient, annoyed looking Wes, by the glare he was getting from his friend when he opened the door, and all Blaine could give him was a shy, embarrassed smile and the rub of a hand on the back of his neck.

"Um... you been waiting long?" Blaine asked with a dry chuckle.

"Too long mister. Don't tell me you lost your amazingly sharp enough to hear the gossip on the other side of the dorms hearing in all of this mess?" Wes snapped, stepping by Blaine and flopping down on the couch, riffling through his briefcase, "Hey Kurt." He called, eyes glued to his paperwork.

"Hey Wes." Kurt replied, biting on his lip nervously, "Do you want a drink?"

"Hmm?" Wes looked up from his papers while Blaine sat next to him, processing what was just said to him, "Oh, yeah, please. But not any of that rubbish Blaine has in his fridge." Riffling through his briefcase again, Wes held out a flask, "Could you warm this up for me?"

Kurt stepped over and took the flask, "Blaine? Do you want any?"

Blaine smiled up at Kurt, "Just a short one for me please."

Kurt returned the smile before disappearing into the kitchen. Wes watched as Kurt rounded the breakfast bar before turning back to his papers, "I didn't give you a week off to get frisky with your pixie, Blaine." Wes spoke in a hushed tone.

"And I haven't been." Blaine murmured back.

"Those looks you two keep sharing would say otherwise." Wes smirked at the shy blush creeping on Blaine's cheeks and the curve in Blaine's lips, "Takes a lot to make the all powerful Blaine Anderson blush."

"Don't call me that." Blaine growled.

"What? Anderson?" Wes smirked, dropping a large pile of paperwork in Blaine's lap, "Your reviews for the week."

Blaine sighed heavily, "This seems heavier than last month."

"A lot has happened this month." Wes chuckled, nodding his head back to the kitchen.

"Hunter?" Blaine asked.

"Hunter, everyone who works on the farm and I've put Jeff and David up for promotion with Thad getting a bonus which you'll have to justify and sign off. Everything for that is in there." Wes explained.

"Okay. I'll see what I can do."

Kurt returned with two steaming mugs, handing them over then sitting down in the armchair next to the fire, his eyes scanning over the paper in their hands. Blaine sipped on his blood as Wes did. Honestly, he didn't need any more blood, but he didn't want to risk his hunger clouding his mind with Wes sipping on his own mug of blood. Wes had a high standard for his blood, and even though Blaine didn't appreciate the taste of it, the smell would always draw him in and heighten his need.

"I've been watching the news." Blaine spoke up.

Wes huffed, "Enjoying the show?"

Blaine shook his head, "What's the truth?"

Wes looked over to Kurt, "Think he's recovered enough for me to talk work?"

Blaine's fangs shot out with a threatening growl and hiss with blackened eyes. Wes threw up his hand, "Okay! You're ready." Wes sat back, waiting for Blaine to calm down before continuing.

He told Blaine about the research they'd done on the rogues who attacked and where they were from. It appeared that the rogues originated from various cities neighbouring theirs, which caused even more confusion as to how they came together to attack the park. From the sniffer dogs, they'd be able to determine that the rogues entered the cities through an unmanned boarder gate. Upon inspection of the cctv and paperwork, it would appear that whilst the guards went on their break, no one came to cover them and the rogues jumped the gates.

Blaine's growl paused Wes' report, nodding in silent agreement that those guards who went off duty without cover would be losing their jobs. Wes confirmed that the guards who were suppose to cover them where held up with a ruckas from one of the human groups trying to gain access after Hunter denied them entry.

"Right now we're trying to find a connection between the individual rogues to see if we can find a link as to who brought them here." Wes concluded, downing the last of his blood.

"Okay... let me know when you find anything."

"Always do." Wes nodded, before looking up at Kurt, "How are you doing Kurt?"

Kurt smiled, "I'm doing well. Did you find anything out about that place I mentioned?"

Wes' smile faltered only slightly, "I've been looking but with little joy, but I promise I'll keep looking for you."

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, the internet here didn't bring up anything either."

Wes' gaze fell on Blaine for just a moment, "I promise, if I find anything I'll let you know. We'll find your family, Kurt."

"Thank you." Kurt's hopeful smile was more than Wes could bare.

"Right. I'm going to leave you two alone. Blaine. I'll see you in a week's time with these reviews all tidied up."

"As always."

Blaine stood and walked Wes to the front door, where Wes spun around and stepped in close to Blaine, whispering, "You blocked the web?"

"I had to, Kurt can't know of that place yet, it's too dangerous, he's too weak still and we have no idea if his family is still alive in there." Blaine whispered.

"Sebastian isn't just going to let me run through his inventory."

"You have your ways. I know you'd never let Sebastian outwit you." Blaine smirked.

"You're right there. I'm just making sure you know how dangerous this is for us."

"If Kurt's family is in that city, we need to get them out, not let Kurt go running into their trap."

"I know..." Wes squeezed Blaine's shoulder, "Look after him, and yourself."

"Will do. Say hello to Lottie for me." Blaine smiled, squeezing Wes' hand.

"Sure thing."

With that, Blaine waved Wes off before closing the door and strolling into the kitchen to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist while he washes out the two mugs. Blaine couldn't help but pepper Kurt's neck with little kisses, enjoying the short chuckles they elicit from him.

"What were you two talking about?" Kurt asked, tilting his neck for Blaine to gain more access.

"Just about those annoying reviews." Blaine grumbled against Kurt's neck.

"Can I help you in any way with those?" Kurt asked, emptying the sink and drying his hands, turning around in Blaine's arms to look at him.

Blaine could help but smile and reach his hands up to stroke his cheeks, "That's a lot of boring reading."

"I'm a quick reader." Kurt smiled.

"As fast as a vampire?" Blaine questioned.

"If not faster." Kurt whispered with a smirk.

Blaine tilted his head in intrigue, "Show me."

Slipping past, Blaine watched Kurt saunter over to the lounge and sit in front of the stack of paper on the coffee table. Joining Kurt at his side, Blaine watched as Kurt picked up the first file on one of the secretaries at the courts. In the blink of an eye, Kurt flicked through the ten pages of the report before handed it over.

"She has a slight issue with getting to work on time but apart from that, she's doing good." Kurt's grin was evidence of the look of shock and puzzlement on Blaine's face. Blaine flicked through the report himself, confirming what Kurt had just said.

Unsure of what he'd just seen Blaine asked Kurt to do that again and as Kurt picked up the next report, he pulled on his vampiric speed to slow Kurt's movements down, able to watch as Kurt scrolls down the page with his eyes and flicks through the pages with his thumb. Kurt was fast. Blaine could keep up with him, just.

"This one's good." Kurt smiled, holding out the file.

"How long have you been able to do this?" Blaine asked, still in shock.

Kurt shrugged, "I've always been able to do it, but have never had any control over it. Since the drug wore off, I've had more control over it."

Blaine grinned, putting the files down, "You really are going to put me through my paces when I get you in the gym, aren't you?"

Kurt smiled whilst biting his lip to hold back his adorable blush, "I told you."

* * *

The club was electric. Rammed to the hilt with humans and not a vampire in sight except for the security team backstage, everyone let their hair down; skin exposed as bodies rode together to the beat of the music. Multicoloured lights skimmed over the bodies in the arena as a thin fog danced around their feet and the music vibrated throughout.

The heat from the tirade of bodies was heightened on stage from the sound system and the lights beaming down and concentrating on the four bodies dominating the stage. Nick stood centre in black skinny jeans, teamed with a loose khaki t-shirt with both his arms draped in beaded and threaded bracelets. Eye liner emphasised his eyes with his hair swept back off his face as he gripped the microphone stand and sung for the masses, screams erupting from the crowd.

The song reached its crescendo while Kurt remained back stage, chanting frantically as one of the guards sunk his fangs into his neck. Kurt cringed, chanting louder as his hands gripped the railing the guard was currently pushing him into as he tried to sink his fangs deeper into his neck. It didn't feel like Blaine; this guard was rough and thoughtless to where he was biting, the sting on his fangs slipping through Kurt's chant and causing him to grunt and groan, much to the amusement of the guard.

This guard wasn't the first though, he'd already allowed three others to feed from him tonight and after the first one he'd thought about pulling out. The force these vampires fed from him with was brutal to the point where even healing those wounds hurt. But Kurt had to pull through, by being fed from his debt would be paid off much quicker than if he didn't and pulling out now would mean that the band would have to get drugged up to fed the hungry guards; something Nick didn't want to do. This was supposed to be a freed concert; it would do Nick no good if he was seen to be drugged and feeding vampires in front of this crowd.

Applause erupted and the guard tore out of Kurt's neck, making him cry and grip his neck, much to the amusement of the guard.

"You're up, fairy." The guard chuckled, walking away.

Kurt hissed as he forced his body to heal itself quickly, wiping away any blood left on his neck. He checked his appearance once more in the mirror, glad to see no blood had seeped onto his yellow shirt. Tucking it back into his dark wash jeans, Kurt stepped onto the stage and tapped the keyboard player on the shoulder, letting him take a break.

Nick stepped over to Kurt, picking up a bottle of water off the floor and taking a sip.

"You okay?" Nick shouted over the screams coming from the crowd.

"Yeah. I thought you said Jeff hired the security?" Kurt asked.

"He did... they being rough?" Nick asked, his eyes turning to back stage.

"Yeah. I can feel it past the chant." Kurt explained.

"I'll let Jeff know when I get back... but you can't blame them. Being surrounded by this crowd of sweaty, skin bearing humans is going to be hard on them." Nick explained, placing the bottle down.

"I know..." Kurt sighed, looking out over the crowds.

"Did they find that city you were looking for?" Nick asked while changing his guitar.

"No... Not yet."

"What was it again?" Nick looked down at his guitar as he tuned it up.

"Something 'Head'."

Kurt caught the flash of recognition in Nick's eyes, a wash of hope flooding him, "You know it, don't you? Did Jeff tell you something?"

Nick licked his lips, not meeting Kurt's eyes, "Kurt. You need to let Blaine deal with this."

"Nick. What's going on? You know that city, I can tell. What's it called and where is it?" Kurt hissed, his hands fisting over the keyboard.

"Kurt." Nick met his eyes, and Kurt saw it. Fear. Why would the city his family and friends were travelling to cause fear, and why was it being kept from him? "Kurt... I shouldn't be talking to you about this. Blaine's obviously hiding this from you for a reason, and you should trust him. You can't leave this city yet anyway."

"I know that but..." Was what Kurt was told in school true? Could he not trust a vampire after all?

"If it bothers you that much then talk to Blaine, but I promise you, he'll tell you when you're ready."

Kurt nodded to Nick meekly, watching as Nick returned to the front of the stage and cheered on the crowd, letting the shrill of his guitar sound throughout the club. But as much as Kurt wanted to pretend and be happy as the lights lit up the rest of the band, including him, he couldn't. Blaine was lying to him. Why would he keep this from him? Why was he stopping him from at least contacting someone in that city and finding out if his dad and Finn and everyone were alright.

_I can see I'm a little unstable  
Mystified, I'm tired and unable  
To switch it on and switch it off daily  
It's OK to say how you see me_

_It's about my time_  
_There's no way_  
_Please, this isn't working_  
_I can't breathe_  
_Got no air now_

Nick's voice captivated his audience, encouraging them to join in. Nick had explained that this was a song he only sung to a human audience and it had become one of the songs that united the humans against the vampires. It allowed them to be free, free from the rule of the vampires. Kurt could relate to the song too, especially now, with secrets being kept from him and a suspicion that he couldn't trust those around him.

_How can I live when I want to be free?  
This is my time and these are my needs  
It's OK to want before you fall down  
You're sending me off on a mission I'm bound_

_Got to, got to, got to go crazy_

Would Blaine even let him leave when his debt was paid? Would he continue this lie?

_Can you tell I'm a little bit hungry?  
Mr Fabulous don't impress me  
He talks to me with a speech without words  
With the vowels all missing and the truth unheard_

_Please, this isn't working_  
_I can't breathe_  
_Got no air now_

_It's all about the money_  
_It's all about the fame_  
_It's not about the way you live your life_  
_This is how I'm gonna break it down now_

_How can I live when I want to be free?_  
_This is my time and these are my needs_  
_It's OK to want before you fall down_  
_You're sending me up on a mission, I'm bound_

_Give it to me_  
_Ha!_

Kurt felt numb to the cheer of the crowd, his fingers moving over the keys mindlessly. He just wanted to get out of here. Get away from everything he thought he could trust. He didn't want to go back to Blaine's, but where else could he go? If he was caught on the streets alone he'd be dragged to the nearest farm.

_Can't you see I'm a little bit weary  
In a three piece suit and shoes that don't fit me  
You're bright-eyed-bushy-tailed pushing it round  
No I won't let it go, no I won't stop, won't stop_

_How can I live when I want to be free?_  
_This is my time and these are my needs_  
_It's OK to want before you fall down_  
_You're sending me up on a mission, I'm bound_

_How can I live when I want to be free?_  
_This is my time and these are my needs_  
_It's OK to want before you fall down_  
_You're sending me up on a mission, I'm bound_

_You're sending me up on a mission, I'm bound_  
_You're sending me up on a mission, I'm bound_  
_You're sending me up on a mission, I'm bound_

_Ha!_

Kurt didn't hear the applause from the crowd as Nick took his bow. He didn't hear Nick as he and the band members talked about the evening and other gigs coming up while they were led out of the club, into the jeep and through the dark streets. He didn't hear Nick talking to him while he showed him to Blaine's apartment.

"Kurt." Kurt looked up to Nick when he heard his name, slightly shocked to see the sad look in Nick's eyes, "Blaine cares about you. He would never hurt you or do anything which would cause you pain or upset you. You can trust him."

A heavy sigh was Kurt's instant response before he could find the words, "It's hard to trust him when he's living up to some of the stereotypes I was brought up with."

Nick frowned, "He's not a blood sucking maniac, he doesn't tear into your neck and leave you to bleed to death and he doesn't force you on your hands and knees every night. Blaine is the nicest vampire I know... he has only ever had pure intentions for you, Kurt. He's just keeping you safe."

Kurt frowned, pulling out his key, "I don't need protecting." Turning his back to Nick, he opened the door and with a swift good bye closed the door behind him.

That's where he remained, leant against the door, listening to Nick's footsteps fade away down the corridor and then, silence. Nothing but his thoughts, probably the last thing he wanted at this moment. A mixture of pain, sadness and confusion. He needed to speak with Blaine, he needed to find out the truth and why it was being kept from him.

* * *

**So the first mention of Sebastian... what will his role entail? Hmmm... will Kurt confront Blaine? Will Blaine tell him anything? Love hearing from you, even if it is just to tell me to move my butt with the updates - it works btw XD See you in a week... hopefully.**


End file.
